Zetsuen No Tempest
by Han STARMY
Summary: Kematian Yoongi. Balas dendam Jimin. Pertarungan Jungkook. Dan Taehyung yang berada di antara itu semua. "Jimin mencintai Yoongi. Tapi, dia hanya tidak ingin mengakui dan terus menyangkal perasaannya. Dunia ini tidak ada artinya lagi baginya. Tidak peduli dunia akan hancur dan musnah, karena dunianya telah lebih dulu hancur bersama perginya Yoongi."-Taehyung.
1. Chapter 1 : Prolog

Anime Zetsuen No Tempest (THE CIVILIZATION BLASTER) ditulis oleh Kyo Shirodaira dan diilustrasikan oleh Arihide Sano dan Ren Saizaki.

Zetsuen No Tempest (BTS version)

By : Fuji Han

Genre : Drama, Fantasy

 **Warning :** Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy, Typo(s).

 **Don't like don't read**

SUMMARY:

Kematian Yoongi. Balas dendam Jimin. Pertarungan Jungkook. Dan Taehyung yang berada di antara itu semua.

"Jimin mencintai Yoongi. Tapi, dia hanya tidak ingin mengakui dan terus menyangkal perasaannya. Dunia ini tidak ada artinya lagi baginya. Tidak peduli dunia akan hancur dan musnah, karena dunianya telah lebih dulu hancur bersama perginya Yoongi."-Taehyung.

Chapter 1 : Prolog

Suatu hari, seorang pria manis dibunuh secara tiba-tiba.

Suatu hari, seorang pangeran penyihir terjebak didalam tong dan terdampar disebuah pulau.

Dan suatu hari, pertarungan yang melewati batas ruang dan waktu, terselimut dalam sihir dan balas dendam. Telah dimulai.

Park Jimin adalah kakak angkat Park Yoongi yaitu seorang pria manis yang di bunuh secara misterius, dia berkata akan membunuh orang yang telah membunuh Yoongi tidap peduli apapun konsekuensi yang akan terjadi. Jimin memiliki watak yang berpendirian teguh, dia hanya akan menerima sesuatu jika itu logis, merupakan pria yang cerdas, pendiam dan sedikit sombong. Sangat menyayangi kedua orang yang spesial baginya yaitu Yoongi dan Taehyung. Jimin berkerjasama dengan seorang pria penyihir untuk mengungkap siapa di balik pembunuhan yang menimpa Yoongi sebagai imbalannya dia harus membantu penyihir tersebut. Yang akhirnya membawanya berpetualang menyelamatkan dunia.

Kim Taehyung memiiki sifat pendiam tapi sangat handal menganalisis juga pintar berkata-kata. Terlihat polos, tapi bisa diandalkan plus karakter yang tampan, karna sifat dan karismanya itu dia di cintai oleh banyak orang. Dia terlihat hanya mengikuti arus tetapi jika ada kesempatan selalu memanfaatkan dengan baik sehingga dia selalu seperti memiliki keberuntungan tanpa henti.

Park Yoongi adalah adik Park Jimin yang tewas terbunuh tanpa alasan yang jelas. Ia memiliki keahlianya berkata-kata, sifat yang tsundere, agresif, candaanya yang menyakitkan dan bisa membaca situasi dan merencanakan masa depan dengan baik.

Jeon Jungkook adalah pangeran dari klan Jeon yang di masukan ke tong dan dibuang ke sebuah pulau. Karena pulau tidak memungkinkannya menggunakan sihir, ia membuat kesepakatan dangan Jimin untuk balas dendam atas kematian Yoongi sebagai imbalan jika Jimin mau membantunya.

.

.

 **NEXT?**


	2. Chapter 2 : Penyihir Didalam Barel

Anime Zetsuen No Tempest (THE CIVILIZATION BLASTER) ditulis oleh Kyo Shirodaira dan diilustrasikan oleh Arihide Sano dan Ren Saizaki.

Zetsuen No Tempest (BTS version)

By : Han STARMY

Genre : Drama, Fantasy

 **Warning :** Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy, Typo(s).

Note :

\- Cerita ini sesuai dengan anime aslinya, hanya sedikit penyesuaian latar dan tokoh.

\- [Italic] Monolog tokoh.

 **Don't like don't read**

* * *

Cuaca siang hari yang cerah dimanfaatkan seorang siswa berambut coklat untuk berjalan sambil membaca sebuah buku yang berada dalam genggamannya.

"Taehyung.." merasa namanya dipanggil si rambut coklat membalik tubuhnya menatap seorang yang menuju kearahnya dengan sepeda.

"Aku akan mengantar Yoongi pulang." Ucap si pengendara sepeda setelah menghentikan sepedanya disamping Taehyung sambil menunjuk seseorang yang diboncengnya.

"Yang penting jangan membolos ya. Jika kau membolos lagi, kau mungkin tidak akan mendapat nilai yang cukup untuk lulus." Ujar Taehyung memperingati.

"Jangan khawatir. Sudah ya." Ucapnya sambil mulai melajukan sepedanya.

"Ya. Sampai jumpa, Yoongi." Meski di abaikan Taehyung tetap menatap sosok yang dipanggilnya Yoongi itu.

"Setidaknya kau bisa menjawabnya kan." Jimin si pengendara sepeda berucap pada orang yang diboncengnya.

"Ini bukan urusanmu, Jimin."

"Jangan terlalu membencinya. Maksudku, dia mungkin bukan orang yang baik, tapi dia juga bukan orang yang buruk."

"Dia itu seperti artis yang berakting bagus didepan setiap orang. Orang macam dia bisa berbohong dengan muka yang polos."

"Huh, kasarnya." Ucap Jimin sambil terus melajukan sepedanya.

Dibelakang, Taehyung terus memperhatian mereka sebelum meneruskan perjalanannya sambil membaca buku.

 ** _Waktunya keluar dari persembunyian. O, meskipun harus mengutuk. Aku terlahir untuk memperbaikinya!_**

.

.

.

Disebuah pulau kecil tak berpenghuni, terlihat sebuah tong dipinggir pantai. Tong tersebut bergerak-gerak hingga akhirnya jatuh pada pasir putih yang lembut. Tutupnya terbuka dan keluarlah dari dalam tong tersebut seorang pria berambut hitam dengan pakaian yang sederhana.

"Hhh..hh.. sialan kau, Wonshik. Ini pasti rencanamu." Ucapnya sambil perlahan bangkit berdiri.

"Selamat. Dia menelantarkanku di pulau ini, dengan sandal murah dan satu celana dan kaos. Setidaknya dia masih memberikanku pakaian dan tidak membiarkanku telanjang. Tapi dengan begini aku tetap tidak bisa menggunakan sihir."

.

.

.

"Tuan Wonshik" panggil seorang pria berambut blonde pada seorang berambut biru yang sedang menatap lautan. "Apa ini cukup untuk menghentikan pangeran?" lanjutnya.

"Di pulau ini, dia tidak akan bisa memenuhi syarat yang harus diberikan untuk menggunakan sihir. Dengan situasi itu, pangeran tidak ada bedanya dengan orang biasa." Jawab pria berambut biru, Wonshik.

"Jadi pangeran..."

"Ya, dia akan mati di pulau itu."

.

.

.

"Ini pasti ulah Wonshik. Aku yakin dia sudah memasang penghalang untuk membuat pulau ini menjadi tidak terlihat. Aku tidak bisa mencari pertolongan dari luar. Aku terisolasi di pulau ini." Sambil menggenggam erat sebuah batang kayu dan menunjuk kearah lautan ia melanjutkan ucapannya. "Tapi, Wonshik! Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati. Aku Jeon Jungkook, penyihir terkuat yang pernah lahir di klan Jeon. Aku akan mengakhiri ambisi busukmu itu..." kruyuuukk. Dengan wajah sedikit merona Jungkook atau pria berambut hitam yang terdampar di pulau ini, seketika menghentikan ucapannya.

"Sebaiknya aku mulai mencari makanan dulu." Ucapnya dengan lesu.

.

.

.

Dikelas, kini Taehyung sedang membacakaan sebuah teks dari buku yang menjadi bahan pelajaran kelasnya saat itu.

"Oi, Taehyung itu manis juga ya?" ucap seorang siswi pada temannya.

"Iya juga ya. Tanpa Jimin, dia hanya pria biasa." Jawab temannya.

"Dia juga keren. Kau tidak mencoba mendekatinya?"

"Tapi aku dengar, dia sudah punya pacar." Ucap salah satu siswi lainnya dengan suara pelan, takut guru didepan kelas mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Memang iya." Gumam Taehyung saat mendengar siswi yang membicarakan dirinya.

"Hah?" ketiga siswi tersebut menatap Taehyung terkejut.

"Apa dia tadi menjawab omongan kita?"

"Dia pikir dia siapa?"

"Apa dia merasa sudah keren?" Taehyung hanya mengabaikan apa yang didengarnya dan melanjutkan bacaannya.

Taehyung mengumpulkan tugas seluruh teman sekelasnya pada gurunya begitu kelas selesai 30 menit kemudian.

"Kim Taehyung. Apa kau sudah dapat kabar dari Park Jimin? Sudah sebulan dia tidak masuk." Tanya Lee saem yang tau bahwa Taehyung cukup dekat dengan Jimin.

"Ya, jika dia tidak mati, dia pasti masih hidup." Jawab Taehyung acuh sambil berjalan pergi.

"Mengapa kau bicara seperti itu? Jika temannya saja bicara seperti itu, dia pasti baik-baik saja. Tapi dia menghilang tanpa memberi tau pihak sekolah. Dan itulah Park Jimin. Dia memang tipe orang yang senang membuat masalah."

 _Jika dia memang hidup, dia mungkin sudah membunuh orang sekarang. Jika beban karena janji itu..._

"Kim Taehyung. Kau sendirian ya?" Ucap seorang berandalan sekolah sambil menyeringai menatap Taehyung.

 _Hhh.. hari ini bukan hari keberuntunganku. Lima orang ya? Aku tidak bisa mengalahkan lima orang sekaligus. Tapi, jika saja Jimin ada disini..._

-Flashback-

Sebuah kotak obat dilempar keatas meja, dihadapan Taehyung dan Jimin yang penuh luka lebam.

"Lima belas orang? Anak kecil saja tahu kapan harus lari." Ucap Yoongi sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Berkelahi itu bukan memikirkan jumlahnya. Tapi, Taehyung juga ada disana. Meski dikeroyok ini bukan apa-apa." Jawab Jimin dengan bangganya.

"Jadi maksudmu ini semua gara-gara Kim Taehyung?" Yoongi dengan bicara angkuhnya seperti biasa.

"Apa? Akukan juga korban. Jimin yang membuatku terlibat, juga..." Taehyung berusaha membela diri tapi ucapannya dipotong oleh Yoongi.

"Kalo begitu, seharusnya kau lari dong." Jimin terkekeh mendengar ucapan sarkas Yoongi. Sedangkan Taehyung yang sempat tertegun membantah.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Jimin.." lagi, Yoongi memotong ucapannya sambil menatap lekat wajahnya.

"Kau bodoh ya? Jika kau meninggalkannya dengan tidak ada kemungkinan untuk menang Jimin juga akan lari bersamamu. Berakting sebagai korban malah terlihat sangat buruk bodoh."

"Oi.." Jimin mencoba melerai.

"Semua orang sudah membicarakannya. Jika bukan karena Kim Taehyung, polisi sekarang sudah membunuh atau menangkap Park Jimin. Kau harus bertanggung jawab" Yoongi menatap Taehyung tajam.

-Flashback End-

Sambil ditemani salju, Taehyung berjalan menuju sebuah makam keluarga yang terletak diatas tebing dengan lautan luas membentang didepannya.

 _Oi, Jimin. Apa yang kau inginkan bukan hanya sulit untuk diraih. Tapi itu hal sepele. Meski kau bisa meraihnya, itu tidak membuatmu bahagia._

"Apa kau Kim Taehyung?" Tanya seseorang dibelakangnya. Sambil menghela nafas Taehyung membalik tubuhnya, menatap heran orang yang tidak ia kenal itu.

"Maaf, saya adalah Kim Seokjin. Teman-teman memanggilku Jin. Pengangguran, berumur 28 tahun. Saya bukan orang jahat" mengakhiri perkenalan dirinya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak peduli." Respon Taehyung terhadap perkenalan yang tidak penting menurutnya itu.

"Dan kau ini siapa?"

"Kim Taehyung. Kelas dua SMA."

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Park Jimin?"

"Kami sudah berteman cukup lama." Jawab Taehyung seadanya.

"Dan apa itu yang membuatmu berkunjung kekuburan keluarganya? Apa kau mendengar kabar tentangnya?"

"Tidak ada satupun berita tentangnya sejak sebulan yang lalu."

"Sungguh?" Tanya Jin sambil menurunkan ransel dibahunya.

"Sungguh. Eh." Taehyung terkejut dengan pistol yang sudah diarahkan kewajahnya.

"Maaf, tapi ini penting. Dua minggu yang lalu pemuda belasan tahun terlihat disekitar sini. Satu minggu yang lalu, seseorang yang terlihat mirip dengan pemuda itu juga terlihat ditempat lain. Kedua tempat itu sekarang dikarantina dan dilarang masuk ke area itu."

"Tunggu... Berita tidak pernah menyebutkan jika..." ucapan Taehyung dipotong oleh Jin.

"Di area kedua, pemuda itu menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang. Ketika ditanya namanya, pemuda itu menjawab Park Jimin."

"Hampir semua yang kau ucapkan itu mesterius tapi, dia bukan tipe orang yang suka menyelamatkan orang lain."

"Jahat sekali kau bicara seperti itu tentang temanmu."

"Dia memang jahat." Tegas Taehyung.

"Meski berurusan dengan pria manis? Yang berumur sekitar 15 tahun?" beberapa saat Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Seharusnya dia bisa menyelamatkannya" lirih Taehyung.

"Apa Park Jimin orang yang seperti itu?" Taehyung tersenyum tipis sebelum menjawab.

"Jimin memiliki adik laki-laki yang manis. Jika dia melihat orang yang mirip dengan adiknya, dia tidak bisa diam begitu saja. Dia pernah menyayangi Yoongi lebih dari apapun."

"Pernah menyayangi? Mengapa memakai kata pernah?" tertegun dengan pertanyaan Jin, Taehyung menatap nisan dibelakang Jin dengan senyum sedihnya.

"Karena dia sudah terbaring di kuburan itu."

-Flashback-

"Taehyung, mengapa Yoongi harus mati?" Taehyung menjawab dengan tenang meski saat ini sedang menutup mata dengan kedua tangan saling menyatu, berdoa didepan makam dengan nama Park Yoongi terukir pada nisannya.

"Mungkin seperti yang dikatakan polisi. Ada orang yang menerobos masuk, dan mencuri uang..."

"Bukan itu yang menjadi masalah." Mendengar Jimin yang memotong ucapannya, Taehyung membuka kedua matanya begitu ia selesai berdoa.

"Sampai sekarang, Yoongi hidup dengan normal. Mengapa dia harus mati dengan cara itu? Dan pembunuhnya juga sudah lari."

"Kita masih belu tahu."

"Ini sudah 10 bulan, dan polisi tidak punya petunjuk apapun. Tidak ada petunjuk. Tidak ada saksi. Polisi juga tidak tahu apakah pembunuh itu lebih dari satu orang. Polisi juga sudah tidak melakukan apapun. Tidak mungkin kasus ini bisa berkembang. Ini tidak masuk akal." Dengan emosi dan frustasi yang jelas terpancar dari nada bicaranya, Jimin membuang bunga yang ada dimakam Yoongi.

"Memang tidak masuk akal." Ucap Jimin dengan emosi yang masih menyelimutinya.

"Bukannya manusia diberi akal?" Taehyung bertanya dengan tenang.

"Kau ini memang tidak peduli sama sekalikan?" Jimin yang awalnya menggeram marah balik bertanya dengan sinis pada Taehyung. "Ya, karena Yoongi tidak pernah menyukaimu."

"Kalau begitu apa yang mau kau lakukan dengan semua ini? Mencari pembunuh itu dan membalaskan dendam?" Tanya Taehyung lagi dengan nada bicaranya yang masih saja tenang.

"Ya, begitulah. Aku akan melakukan apapun agar semua ini bisa masuk akal."

-Flashback End-

"Aku mengerti." Jin menurunkan pistolnya, tapi dengan cepat menarik kerah baju Taehyung dan menempelkan pistolnya dibawah dagu Taehyung.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa ya?" sinis Jin.

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan._ Ditengah kebingungannya seekor kupu-kupu tertangkap dalam penglihatannya.

"Kupu-kupu." Gumam Taehyung.

"Apa?"

"Tidak apa, aku tadi melihat kupu-kupu terbang."

"Terus kenapa?" Tanya Jin kesal dengan ucapan bodoh Taehyung.

"Ulat menghabiskan musim salju dalam kepompong. Ini musim salju.."

"Satu kupu-kupu hanyalah anomali cuaca..." Jin yang awalnya berbicara dengan kesal tiba-tiba saja terdiam, dan melepaskan cengkramannya pada Taehyung sebelum ia membalik badannya menatap langit. Dilangit terlihat ada ratusan bahkan ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan.

"Ini tidak mungkin." Melihat Jin yang lengah, Taehyung mencoba menyerang. Jin yang menyadari tindakan anak SMA didepannya dengan cepat menghindar meski mengakibatkan pistol dalam genggamannya terlempar, selanjutnya mencengkram Taehyung sebelum membantingnya.

"Kau sedang sial, aku punya banyak senjata." Ucap Jin sambil mengeluarkan pistol lagi dari dalam sepatunya. Taehyung menutup mata, pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi. Angin berhembus pelan bersamaan dengan munculnya cahaya didepannya. Taehyung membuka matanya lagi dan begitu terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat saat ini. Seseorang melayang sambil menendang Jin hingga terlempar.

"Ahh.. kau sedang apa dikuburan keluargaku?"

"Jimin.." seru Taehyung sambil menatap tidak percaya orang dihadapannya. "Jimin, kau darimana saja?"

"Dari sana." Jimin menjawab santai sambil menunjuk dengan ibu jarinya tebing yang berada diseberang tebing tempat mereka saat ini.

"Dari sana.." bingung Taehyung sambil menatap tebing yang berjarak cukup jauh.

"Aku terbang kesini. Ngomong-ngomong , dia siapa?" mengabaikan kebingungan Taehyung, Jimin bertanya santai sambil menatap Jin yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Kim Seokjin. 28 tahun. Pengangguran." Jawab Taehyung mengulang apa yang dikatakan Jin padanya.

"Kau bercanda ya?"  
"Aku ragu Kim Seokjin itu mau mendengarkan orang yang baru saja terbang."

Dengan kesadaran yang belum terkumpul Jin meraih pistolnya dan memfokuskan pandangannya pada Jimin sebelum menarik pelatuk dan menembak.

"Jimin." Taehyung berujar panik tetapi hanya ditanggapi santai oleh Jimin.

"Kalau peluru itu kena, terus kenapa?" ujar Jimin santai sambil menatap dingin Jin. Saat ini peluru yang ditembakkan Jin tertahan oleh semacam perisai biru yang melindungi Jimin.

"Park Jimin, kau benar-benar sudah bertemu penyihir."

"Penyihir?" bingung Taehyung mendengar ucapan Jin.

"Apa kau bekerja untuk pemerintah?" Tanya Jimin.

"Sayang sekali, aku hanya seorang relawan. Apa kau pikir para birokrat dan politikus percaya dengan sihir? Jangan diam saja. Apa hubunganmu dengan sindrom besi hitam? Jika terus seperti ini, Korea akan..." mendengar Jin yang bicara dengan emosi yang mulai meningkat, Jimin dengan cepat menyerang Jin. Jimin berhasil memukul Jin tetapi dengan cepat Jin berusaha menjaga jarak, berguling kearah senjata yang sempat terlempar sebelumnya, mengambilnya dan mulai menghujani Jimin dengan seluruh peluru dalam pistolnya. Jimin sesekali menghilang dan dengan gerakan cepat menghindari seluruh tembakan Jin.

Jimin dengan gerakan cepat bergerak kearah Jin, menyadari itu Jin menembakkan lagi begitu jarak Jimin dengannya sudah begitu dekat. Jimin hanya menyeringai, bisa dilihat perisai biru muncul lagi dan melindungi Jimin. Dengan cepat Jin mundur dan menjaga jarak.

"Padahal aku sudah menembaknya dari jarak yang sangat dekat." Kesal Jin sambil mengisi kembali pelurunya. Belum sempat mengarahkan senjatanya, Jimin menerjang Jin, memegang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan sedangkan tangan satunya menahan pistol Jin dan menyeringai. Kemudian berbicara dengan angkuhnya.

"Aku menyukai semangatmu. Tapi untuk sekarang ini, kau tidur dulu ya." Selesai dengan ucapannya, Jimin membanting kepala Jin ke tanah dengan keras hingga tidak sadarkan diri.

"Ayo kita pergi." Ajaknya sambil melirik Taehyung yang terdiam.

"Ada banyak hal yang ingin aku tanyakan, tapi aku bingung harus memulainya darimana."

"Kalau begitu kau sebaiknya diam." Ucap Jimin tidak peduli kemudian berjalan pergi.

"Oi, Jimin tunggu.." seru Taehyung sambil menyusul Jimin, tetapi langkahnya kemudian terhenti begitu melihat Jimin berhenti didepannya.

"Kota ini sudah tamat." Ujar Jimin tenang. Taehyung melihat seseorang dengan payung, terduduk dipinggir jalan.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" khawatir Taehyung begitu dirinya mendekati orang itu.

"Tinggalkan dia. Dia sudah mulai membatu." Suara tenang Jimin membuat Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya menatap temannya itu.

"Apa? Membatu?" BRUUK. Tubuh orang dihadapan Taehyung jatuh begitu saja dengan tubuh yang kaku dan menghitam seperti patung besi.

"Itu adalah sindrom yang dikatakan pria itu."

"Sindrom besi hitam. Dia mengeras." Ujar Taehyung tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Saat ini kota diselimuti dengan cuaca mendung. Banyak orang dijalan, gedung, maupun tempat lainnya sudah terbujur kaku dan menghitam seperti diselimuti besi.

"Sindrom besi hitam adalah fenomena fisik yang merubah semua organik menjadi besi. Itu bukan suatu penyakit, tapi itu lebih buruk, wabah yang menular. Hal yang sama sudah terjadi di tiga wilayah yang lain. Pemerintah berusaha menyembunyikannya. Mereka membuat alasan untuk mengkarantina area ini." Jelas Jimin sambil berjalan diikuti Taehyung dibelakangnya.

"Jadi itu maksdunya. Apa kita akan baik-baik saja?" Taehyung bertanya khawatir.

"Ya. Ketika sindrom ini menyebar, kau sudah bersamaku." Jawab Jimin. Dengan wajah serius ia mendekati Taehyung dan mengusap sudut bibir Taehyung yang terluka. Taehyung sedikit tersentak dengan tingkah Jimin.

"Apa pria itu yang melakukan ini padamu?"

"Tidak, ini gara-gara anak kelas tiga...Eh ini tidak penting." Jimin hanya tersenyum melihat respon temannya itu.

"Mereka lagi? Mereka tidak pernah kapok." Ucap Jimin santai.

"Jelaskan padaku apa yang sudah terjadi?"

"Dia sudah menyebutkannya kan...Sihir. Yang membuat keluarga yang menggunakannya akan memiliki ambisi yang bodoh. Untuk mendapatkan kekuatan yang besar, mereka berusaha membangkitkan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak pernah dibangkitkan. Sindrom besi hitam itu baru permulaan. Ketika sudah bangkit, tidak hanya Korea, tapi seluruh dunia akan kacau." Jelas Jimin.

 _Rasanya ini tidak benar. Rasanya aku sedang bermimpi ketika mendengarkan kata-kata Jimin._

"Hanya satu orang yang sanggup menghentikan orang-orang bodoh itu. Keturunan keluarga itu dan penyihir terkuat yang pernah ada, Jeon Jungkook." Taehyung hanya diam mendengarkan.

 _Entah mengapa. Aku percaya semua kata-katanya._

"Penyihir terkuat? Apa kau ini murid penyihir itu?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Murid? Aku hanya membantunya." Jawab Jimin sambil menunjukan sebuah patung seukurang genggaman tangan yang terbuat dari kayu yang ia kalungkan dilihernya.

"Oi Jimin. Ini sudah perjanjian kita. Kau tidak boleh beranggapan jika aku berhutang segalanya padamu." Taehyung tersentak kaget begitu sebuah suara keluar dari patung kayu tesebut.

"Aku tau itu, Jungkook. Tapi kau dalam masalah jika aku tidak membantumu."

"Oh... apa kau sudah tidak lagi membutuhkanku untuk melacak pembunuh adikmu?" ujar seseorang dari patung kayu itu yang diketahui bernama Jeon Jungkook.

"Oi, dimana kau menemukan boneka aneh itu?" Tanya Taehyung pada Jimin.

"Apa ada orang disana?" suara Jungkook terdengar lagi.

"Ya, dia adalah..." sebuah getaran kuat menghentikan ucapan Jimin.

"Datang lagi. Kali ini, datang dari laut." Ucap Jimin pada Jungkook.

"Baik. Beritahu aku seperti apa itu." Jimin berari menuju dermaga begitu Jungkook selesai dengan ucapannya.

"Jimin." Seru Taehyung sambil mengejar Jimin.

"Satu bulan yang lalu, aku menemukan botol yang terdampar di pantai. Didalamnya ada patung kayu dan beberapa kayu. Ada pesan yang tertulis: 'Jika kau percaya pada sihir, dan mau menukar jiwamu maka keinginanmu akan terkabul, pakulah kedalam patung'." Jimin menjelaskan bagaimana ia mendapatkan patung dalam genggamannya sambil terus berlari.

.

.

"Meskipun pulau ini disembunyikan. Laut masih terhubung dengan dunia luar. Metode komunikasi dengan memanfaatkan laut dan ombak, pesan didalam botol. Meski di pulau terpencil, aku bisa menemukan botol dan kayu. Sekali aku menyebar pesan ke laut, aku hanya tinggal berharap ada orang yang tepat yang akan menemukannya. Sepertinya aku sedang beruntung." Ucap Jungkook sambil memakan ikan yang ia bakar.

"Wonshik, kau sebaiknya tidak menganggapku remeh karena meski hanya dengan pakaian dalam, aku masih tangguh."

.

.

"Dengan ini, aku bisa berkomunikasi dengan penyihir itu di pulau yang terisolasi. Dan membuat perjanjian. Sebagai perjanjiannya, aku memintanya untuk mencari pembunuh Yoongi. Pembunuh Yoongi akan sangat sulit untuk dideteksi. Dan sihir juga sulit dideteksi. Dengan kedua hal itu maka semuanya menjadi masuk akal. Aku akan membunuh pembunuh Yoongi dengan tanganku sendiri." Ujar Jimin.

 _Aku percaya semua ini. Tapi..._

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kedua orangtuamu sedang bekerja di luar kota? Kalau begitu mereka masih aman."

"Huh? Y-ya.."

"Apa pacarmu baik-baik saja?" Taehyung sempat terkejut sebelum menjawab 'ya' dengan lirih.

Guncangan terjadi lagi. Kali ini muncul pusaraan ditengah laut.

"Lihat Taehyung, itulah yang coba kami hentikan." Mata Taehyung terbuka lebar melihat sesuatu yang muncul ke permukaan air.

Dilain tempat sekelompok orang menjalankan sebuah ritual dengan sebuah pohon berwarna merah sebagai pusatnya.

"Kembalilah, buah yang terbelah. Pohon terhebat, bangkitlah. Kembalilah pohon Exodus." Ucap pria berambut biru dengan lantang.

Sebuah bola raksasa dengan rantai tergerai disekelilingnya muncul kepermukaan dari pusaran air laut dihadapan Taehyung dan Jimin.

"Apa yang...Apa dunia sudah sekacau ini?" Tanya Taehyung tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Aku tidak peduli dunia ini akan menjadi apa. Tapi Taehyung, aku akan menyelamatkan dunia. Waktunya keluar dari persembunyian." Taehyung menatap Jimin saat mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkannya.

.

.

.

'Ingat kencan kita besok. Jika kau tidak datang, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu.'

Kilasan ingatan tentang sebuah pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya yang dilampiri foto Yoongi yang tetap terlihat manis meski dengan ekspresi datarnya.

Kilasan tentang warna merah yang menghiasi lantai dengan indahnya. Juga Yoongi yang diselimuti warna merah yang duduk bersandar pada kursi. Memejamkan mata dengan wajah damainya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **NEXT?**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Jadi ff ini sebenarnya emang udah pernah di posting, cuma karena ada satu dan lain hal aku hapus semua ff yang pernah aku posting termasuk Zetsuen No Tempest ini. Aku perbaiki beberapa bagian (yah ff aku emang gak bagus sih) aku pikir buat posting ulang semua siapa tau ada yang mau baca (ngarep XD ). Yah pokoknya gitulah XD


	3. Chapter 3 : Katanya Dia Sangat Manis

Anime Zetsuen No Tempest (THE CIVILIZATION BLASTER) ditulis oleh Kyo Shirodaira dan diilustrasikan oleh Arihide Sano dan Ren Saizaki.

Zetsuen No Tempest (BTS version)

By : Fuji Han

Genre : Drama, Fantasy

 **Warning :** Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy, Typo(s).

Note : - Cerita ini sesuai dengan anime aslinya, hanya sedikit penyesuaan latar dan tokoh.

\- Cetak miring berarti pemikiran tokoh

 **Don't like don't read**

-Flashback-

Cuaca hari itu begitu cerah ketika tiga orang siswa SMA berjalan menuju sekolah dengan seorang pria manis yang berjalan sedikit lebih lambat dari dua orang lainnya yang berada didepannya, sambil memainkan ponselnya yang menjadi alasan ia melangkah dengan lambat.

"Jimin." Panggilnya menghentikan langkah dua orang didepannya hingga berbalik menatapnya.

"Ciuman itu rasanya gimana?" lanjutnya bertanya.

"Kenapa kau menanyakannya?" Tanya Jimin sambil menatap lekat Yoongi yang bertanya.

"Karena aku belum pernah melakukannya." Jawabnya santai sambil meneruskan langkahnya dan berhenti di depan dua orang yang masih menatapnya.

"Dan aku ingin segera merasakan ciuman pertamaku." Lanjutnya dengan begitu santainya.

"Aku juga belum pernah melakukannya..." ucap Taehyung yang sedari tadi diam sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Sulit dipercaya jika kau belum pernah melakukannya, Kim Taehyung." Tanggap Yoongi.

"Jadi bagaimana rasanya? Sekali-kali kan kau bisa memberiku saran." Yoongi bertanya lagi sambil memajukan tubuhnya menatap Jimin antusias. Jimin membalikkan badannya dan meneruskan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti sambil berkata..

"Kau masih terlalu muda. Kalau kau sudah cukup dewasa, bertanyalah lagi padaku."

"Dia tidak berguna." Ucap Yoongi pelan dengan ekspresi malas khasnya.

.

.

"Kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu, padahal dia tidak punya pacar?" ucap atau Tanya Jimin sambil memperhatikan Yoongi yang berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Aku tidak akan mengijinkannya." Lanjutnya.

"Kau harus mengijinkannya dong." Tanggap Taehyung yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Tidak akan. Dia adikku." Kesal Jimin.

"Apa memang itu alasannya?" Tanya Taehyung dengan ekspresi sedikit curiga.

"Itu alasannya." Balasnya cuek sambil berjalan pergi.

Drrrtt drrrtt

Taehyung mengambil ponselnya dan membaca pesan yang baru saja masuk.

From: Pacar

Taehyung, karena ini yang pertama untuk kita berdua, ayo kita lakukan itu lain kali.

Dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah, Taehyung menatap Yoongi yang semakin menjauh. Dari jauh Yoongi berbalik sambil menunjukan ponselnya dan tersenyum manis.

-Flashback End-

Ddukk ddukk

Jimin menendang mesin minuman otomatis dipinggir jalan. Mengambil dua kaleng dan menyodorkan satu pada Taehyung.

"Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak punya uang." Tolak Taehyung.

"Kau ini terlalu polos ya. Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkannya. Sudah kubilangkan, aku akan menyelamatkan dunia." Taehyung menghela nafas dan tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jimin.

"Ini semua masih terlihat aneh buatku, aku masih sulit mempercayainya. Jadi buah itu adalah bagian yang ingin dibangkitkan oleh klan Jeon, iya kan?" tanyanya sambil mengingat sebuah bola raksasa yang muncul dari dasar laut yang disebut Jimin sebagai buah.

"Ya. Mereka muncul diseluruh tempat dan berusaha berkumpul menjadi satu. Jika mereka berhasil, mereka akan mendapatkan wujud sempurna. Jika itu terjadi, kita sudah tamat. Kita tidak akan lagi mengenali dunia ini."

"Kalau begitu, apa sekarang kita sudah tamat? Ketika benda itu muncul, bukankah orang-orang terkena sindrom besi hitam?" tanya Taehyung belum sepenuhnya mengerti.

"Ini masih belum begitu gawat karena baru ada 10 sampai 20 korban diseluruh kota." Jawab Jimin.

"Kim Taehyung, ya?" sebuah suara keluar dari patung kayu yang dikalungkan di leher Jimin. Taehyung sedikit tersentak mendengar namanya disebut.

Dilain tempat, di pulau terpencil. Jungkook yang berbicara melalui patung kayu sebagai alat komunikasi kembali berbicara sambil memakan apel ditangannya.

"Jangan takut, aku orang baik. Aku, Jeon Jungkook, penyihir terkuat yang pernah ada tidak akan membiarkan mereka melakukannya." Taehyung mengangkat tangan, membuat gestur orang yang meminta ijin sambil menatap patung kayu dileher Jimin.

"Boleh aku bertanya sekali lagi? Ada klan penyihir bernama Jeon, dan ada pendapat jika klan dapat membangkitkan kekuatan."

"Tepat sekali."

"Karena itu kau, Jungkook, pangeran dari klan Jeon yang jatuh dalam perangkap Wonshik dan sekarang terdampar di pulau terpencil dan kesulitan menggunakan sihir."

"Jangan main-main. Hanya aku yang bisa menghentikan rencana Wonshik." Ucap Jungkook kesal.

"Tapi satu-satunya sihir yang bisa kau gunakan sekarang adalah berbicara lewat patung...iya kan?"

"Tepat sekali." Jawab Jungkook santai akan pertanyaan Taehyung seolah-olah keadaan dimana keterbatasan sihir yang bisa digunakannya bukanlah hal besar.

"Kalau begitu ayo jalan." Ajak Jimin.

"Kemana?" Taehyung bertanya sambil menatap bingung Jimin.

"Ketempat dimana ini semua berawal."

Taehyung mengikuti Jimin yang berjalan menuju sebuah rumah besar dan terlihat megah.

"Jungkook, kau sebaiknya menepati janjimu."

"Huh? Oh, kau kembali ke rumahmu. Ya, kalau begitu, pergilah ketempat kejadian. Aku bisa melacaknya dari sana."

"Bukalah." Ucap Jimin sambil menyerahkan kunci pada Taehyung yang masih menatap plakat bertuliskan 'Park' disamping pagar.

 _Inilah tempat dimana semua berawal._

Mereka berdua masuk kedalam rumah. Jimin menyalakan lampu dan terlihatlah bagian dalam rumah keluarga Park yang terlihat sederhana tapi elegan.

 _Disinilah dimana Yoongi..._

"Kita sudah sampai Jungkook." Ucap Jimin.

"Jimat-jimat. Disana ada pisau stainless (anti karat) kan? Melacak pembunuh membutuhkan sihir yang khusus. Pisau itu bisa digunakan." Jelas Jungkook.

"Jimat?" bingung Taehyung.

"Benda dengan kekuatan sihir tersegel didalamnya." Jelas Jimin.

"Sihir?"

"Ketika dia tidak bisa menggunakan sihir, Jungkook menyembunyikan banyak jimat di berbagai tempat, dimana tidak ada satupun dari klannya yang bisa menemukannya. Pakailah hingga menyentuh kulitmu, jadi kau bisa menggunakan sihir yang sederhana jika Jungkook sudah mengucapkan beberapa mantra. Tetapi..." Jelas Jimin sambil menunjukan gelang yang ia pakai. Kemudian memukul-mukul pisau diatangannya pada gelang yang ia gunakan, hingga gelang itu hancur.

"Ada batas penggunaannya." Lanjut Jimin.

"Apa kita bisa menghentikan penyihir sungguhan dengan benda kecil ini?"

"Jika tidak, maka tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan Wonshik. Sihir hanya bisa dilawan dengan sihir." Jungkook menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung.

Jimin berjalan ketengah ruangan. Menancapkan pisau yang ia pegang ke lantai.

"Jungkook, aku minta ijin untuk sihir."

"Baiklah. Jangan lepaskan jimat itu." Ucap Jungkook sebelum mulai membaca mantra. "Dengarlah suaraku, dan kabulkan permohonanku. Pohon diantara pohon, pohon besar diantara pohon besar, pohon yang ada sejak dulu, pohon kehidupan. Temukan orang yang tersesat karena sihir, temukan ia yang menginginkan darah." Patung dileher Jimin dan pisau yang ditancapkan kelantai mulai bersinar kemudian keluar bayangan seperti tali dari lantai dan menyebar keseluruh ruangan.

"Jika kejadian ini berlangsung setahun yang lalu, butuh waktu buatku untuk bisa mendapatkan informasi tentang pembunuh itu." Ucap Jungkook.

"Aku tidak peduli, asal itu tidak memakan waktu yang lama. Aku sudah menunggu satu tahun untuk membunuh pembunuh Yoongi dengan tanganku sendiri." Jimin berbicara dengan senyum yang mengerikan dan mata yang berselimutkan dendam.

 _Itu benar, Jimin sudah melakukan perjanjian dengan Jungkook. Dia akan membantunya jika Jungkook juga bisa membantunya dengan sihir untuk menemukan pembunuh Yoongi satu tahun yang lalu._

"Aku yakin semangatmu akan membuat Yoongi bahagia disurga." Ucap Taehyung sambil tersenyum sedih.

"Jangan bodoh. Orang mati tidak merasakan kebahagiaan ataupun kesedihan. Aku hanya tidak terima jika pembunuh Yoongi tidak mendapat balasan yang setimpal. Itulah mengapa aku menggunakan sihir. Itulah kenapa aku akan membantu Jungkook." Taehyung sedikit terkekeh mendengar ucapan Jimin.

"Jeon Jungkook, apa kau yakin bisa percaya pada orang ini?" Jimin menatap Taehyung heran.

"Kepentingan kita sama, jadi dia tidak akan berkhianat. Memanfaatkan sibodoh ini yang sangat sayang pada adiknya adalah pilihan yang tepat." Jawab Jungkook.

 _Kepribadiannya yang perlu diragukan._

"Taehyung. Kota ini cepat atau lambat akan di karantina, kau harus bergegas untuk lari dari sini."

"Eh? Kau tidak butuh bantuanku?"

"Apa orang tuamu tidak akan khawatir padamu? Dan juga, saat seperti ini seharusnya kau bersama dengan pacarmu." Degg. Dapat Taehyung rasakan jantungnya yang berdenyut sakit.

"Lagipula, kau tidak pernah akur dengan Yoongi. Kau tidak punya kewajiban untuk membantuku."

"memang benar sih.." lirih Taehyung. Jimin memberikan beberapa jimat pada Taehyung.

"Dengan membawa ini, kau tidak akan terkena dampak sindrom besi hitam, dan Jungkook akan membuka segelnya sehingga kau bisa menggunakannya untuk bertahan dan bergerak dengan cepat. Jika kau bisa membayangkan kekuatan yang kau inginkan, sihir itu akan bekerja." Taehyung menerima jimat yang diberikan Jimin. "Juga, jika kau melihat banyak kupu-kupu secara tiba-tiba, berhati-hatilah. Itu adalah tanda bahwa buah akan muncul. Telur-telur dan kepompong merespon bau buah dan tumbuh secara kilat. Ya sudah sampai jumpa. Aku akan kembali setelah aku membunuh pembunuh Yoongi. Setelah itu kenalkan aku pada pacarmu ya."

"Ya. Ketika itu sudah terjadi aku akan memperkenalkannya padamu." Ucap Taehyung kemudian pergi.

 _Menyelamatkan dunia, huh? Dia tidak peduli dengan dunia ini. Jika itu bisa membuatnya menemukan pembunuh Yoongi dia tidak akan ragu-ragu menghancurkan dunia ini._

.

.

"Kim Taehyung. Apa kau percaya padanya?" Tanya Jungkook pada Jimin yang sedang memainkan patung kayu, alat komunikasinya dengan Jungkook.

"Aku sudah lama mengenal Taehyung."

"Aku juga sudah lama mengenal Wonshik. Tapi sekarang..."

"Jangan menyamakanku dengan pria sombong sepertimu." Potong Jimin dengan santainya.

"Sombong malah pantas menggambarkan sikapmu." Balas Jungkook.

"Diamlah. Ohh.." Jimin berseru dan tersenyum senang begitu melihat bayangan yang menyerupai tali dan menyebar dalam ruangan mulai menghilang.

"Sepertinya kita sudah mendapatkan hasilnya."

"Bagaimana Jimin?"

"Aku menunggu. Waktu ini, setiap menitnya, aku akan mendapatkan petunjuk tentang pembunuh itu." Ucap Jimin dengan semangat yang membara.

.

.

.

Dilain tempat Taehyung menyusuri kota dengan sebuah ransel dipunggungnya.

 _Waktu sudah lama berlalu, tapi tidak ada satupun ambulan lewat. Apa pemerintah sudah menyerah?_

Didepannya, ia melihat lima orang senior yang sebelumnya memukulnya, kini kelima orang itu sudah terbujur kaku seperti patung besi. Tidak jauh dari mereka, ia melihat dompetnya yang sebelumnya diambil lima orang itu.

"Maaf. Aku merasa, aku akan membutuhkan ini, jadi aku ambil lagi ya." Ucap Taehyung sambil mengambil dompet miliknya sendiri itu.

"Ya, itu kasar sekali." Taehyung tersentak mendengar suara seseorang kemudian terjatuh begitu orang tersebut memukunya dengan sebuah tas.

"Mencuri dompet dari mayat, tidak heran kau ini temannya Park Jimin." Lanjut orang itu yang ternyata adalah Jin sambil mengunci pergerakan Taehyung.

"katakan padaku semua yang kau tahu. Apa kalian berdua tahu dimana Jeon Jungkook sekarang berada?" paksa Jin pada Taehyung yang masih mencoba melepaskan diri,

 _Sentuh jimat dan bayangkan, pertahanan dan gerakan super cepat._

Bruukkk. Seketika tubuh Jin dan Taehyung dengan cepat berpindah kesisi lain jalan dengan tubuh Jin yang menabrak dinding gedung dibelakangnya. Taehyung dengan cepat berpindah ketempat pistol Jin yang terlempar, mengambilnya kemudian berlari pergi menuju gedung sekolah dan bersembunyi.

"sepertinya sekarang sudah aman." Taehyung duduk dilantai sambil mengatur deru nafasnya yang tidak beraturan.

Pranggg prangg. Kaca jendela disekitar Taehyung berhamburan hancur akibat tembakan bertubi-tubi. Sambil merangkak melindungi diri Taehyung mengeluarkan ponselnya, menjadikannya cermin untuk melihat siapa yang melakukan ini.

"Yang benar saja." Seru Taehyung tidak habis pikir saat melihat wajah Jin terpantul dalam ponselnya.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika menemukan pembunuh harus seperti ini. Ini diluar rencana." Ujar Jungkook dari patung kayu.

"Jangan salahkan aku. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Aku membutuhkanmu untuk menangkap pembunuh itu."

"Kejadiannya setahun yang lalu ya? Itu sebelum aku terdampar. Aku tidak percaya ini." Ucap Jungkook sambil melipat tangannya didada dan duduk diatas pasir putih menatap laut.

"Ya, karena kau inikan pangerah bodoh yang terjebak dalam barel, mau gimana lagi." Jungkook yang kesal dengan ucapan Jimin menjawab dengan marah.

"Dan kau juga dalam masalah jika tidak ada pangeran bodoh ini."

"Bukannya kamu yang dalam masalah." Tanyanya mengejek. "Oh? Ada orang?" Jimin menghentikan langkahnya yang sedang menyusuri kota begitu melihat seorang pria yang menggunakan long coat berwarna coklat dengan topi yang berwarna senada menutupi rambut blondenya, berdiri di seberang jalan sambil memegang tombak. Orang itu berpindah dengan cepat ke sisi jalan yang sama dengan Jimin.

"Lebih cepat dari yang kuduga." Ucap Jimin menyeringai sambil mengeluarkan jimat dari sakunya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Penyihir sungguhan." Jawaban Jimin membuat Jungkook tersentak.

"Anak buah Wonshik?"

"Bocah, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya pria itu.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Menyelidiki wilayah ini karena perintah Wonshik?"

"Begitu. Jawaban yang singkat." Ujarnya datar kemudian melesat menyerang Jimin. Dengan cepat Jimin menghindar, menghilang kemudian mencul berdiri diatas sebuah lampu jalan.

"Dimana kau belajar sihir itu?" Tanya pria itu lagi. Jimin hanya tersenyum meremehkan melihat pria itu bersiap dengan tombaknya.

"Kau sudah persiapan ya, pemakai tombak?"

"Tombak? Jimin jangan melawannya. Sepertinya dia adalah Jeon Namjoon. Dia lawan yang sangat kuat." Jungkook memberikan peringatan.

"Kalau begitu. Aku akan mengalahkannya disini." Ucap Jimin kemudian melesat menuju pria bernama Namjoon itu.

.

.

.

"Taehyung~~ Kim Taehyung~~~ jangan meremehkan aku ya." Ucap Jin sambil mencari Taehyung di gedung sekolah.

"Hanya seorang pria, tapi aku punya banyak mainan." Lirih Jin sambil membuka ranselnya. Taehyung bersembunyi dibalik meja guru salah satu ruang kelas sambil mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal. Tiba-tiba ruangan tempat Taehyung berada diselimuti asap. Dengan segera Taehyung menutup mulut dan hidungnya kemudian berlari keluar sambil sesekali terbatuk karena asap. Berlari menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah.

"Dimana kau bersembunyi? Asapnya akan terus menyebar." Jin yang masih mencari Taehyung sekarang sudah menggunakan masker dan memegang pistol ditangan kanannya.

"Dinginnya. Seharusnya aku memakai pakaian yang lebih tebal lagi." Lirih Jin begitu tubuhnya diterpa angin saat sampai diatap gedung.

Dorr. Sebuah peluru melesat melewati sisi kanan tubuh Jin dan melubangi tangki air didepannya.

"Oh. Sejak kapan kau disitu?" Tanya Jin santai pada Taehyung yang berdiri di belakangnya sambil memegang pistol. Jin menjatuhkan pistol dan ranselnya kemudian mengangkat kedua tangannya sebelum berbalik menatap Taehyung.

"Bisa kembalikan itu padaku? Anak kecil tidak boleh menggunakannya. Kalau kau tidak berhati-hati kau bisa membunuh orang." Ujar Jin santai sambil tersenyum.

"Apa kau melihatnya saat datang kesini?" Jin hanya menatap bingung Taehyung mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Kupu-kupu yang terbang beriringan. Semua makhluk berubah menjadi besi. Dan ada buah mencurigakan yang terbang. Apa ada yang tidak mungkin terjadi disaat seperti ini?"

"Waktunya keluar? Mengutip Hamlet ya? Itu sudah sangat terkenal." Taehyung melangkah perlahan dengan tetap menodongkan pistol pada Jin.

 _Dia bisa menembak. Tenang dan terlihat natural. Dia bukan bocah sembarangan._

Jin dengan cepat menyerang Taehyung, menendangnya begitu jarak mereka dekat. Jin berusaha meraih pistol Taehyung, tapi dengan cepat Taehyung menghentikannya dengan memeluknya kemudian menghilang dan terjun dari atap gedung dengan Taehyung yang masih memeluk Jin. Sebelum kepala Jin menghantam tanah dengan keras, caha biru menyelimuti mereka mengurangi kecepatan jatuh mereka hingga kepala Jin hanya membentur pelan tanah dibawahnya. Meski begitu masih ada rasa sakit dan terkejut yang dirasakan Jin, sedangkan Taehyung berdiri menjaga jarak dari Jin.

"Ayo kita buat perjanjian."

"Perjanjian?" Tanya Jin dengan tubuh sedikit menggigil, gemetar karena shock tepatnya. Taehyung yang melihatnya terkekeh pelan.

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Jimin sendiri."

.

.

.

Dilain tempat, Jimin masih bertarung melawan Namjoon.

"Tuan Wonshik, aku bertemu dengan seorang anak yang tidak membatu ketika buah itu muncul. Dia juga bisa menggunakan sihir klan kita." Ucapnya pada sebuah kayu dalam genggamannya. Disisi lain Wonshik mendengarkan ucapan Namjoon dari kayu dalam genggamannya juga.

"Pangeran benar-benar melakukannya, berhasil keluar jauh dari pulau itu. Mungkin inilah perbedaan dari orang yang lahir membawa kekuatan." Ucap Wonshik.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Tangkap dia tapi jangan sampai dibunuh."

.

.

.

Taehyung berjalan beriringan dengan Jin menyusuri kota.

"Aku setuju, tapi kau harus benar-benar menjauh dari kasus ini. Meski dia adalah temanmu kau tidak akan pernah hidup tenang dengan orang yang terobsesi untuk balas dendam karena adiknya."

"Kau benar. Bahkan pacarku dulu sering mengatakannya padaku tidak ada untungnnya berteman dengan Jimin."

"Dulu sering? Mengapa dulu?" Jin terdiam ketika ia terpikirkan sesuatu.

"Tidak, ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan sindrom besi hitam. Setahun yang lalu aku sudah tidak bisa melihatnya lagi." Jelas Taehyung.

 _Hah? Setahun yang lalu? Itu adalah ketika adik Park Jimin..._

"Tunggu, apa kau juga berencana untuk balas dendam?"

"Aku tidak seperti Jimin. Meski aku balas dendam, meski aku bisa membunuh pembunuh itu, menjadi gila tetap gila. Tidak ada yang berubah, tidak ada yang kembali. Apa yang bisa kulakukan? Mungkin aku bisa menemukan jawabannya di dunia ini, ketika waktunya tiba." Ucap Taehyung kemudian lanjut berjalan.

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 4 : Tidak Bisa Dilakukan Sihir

Anime Zetsuen No Tempest (THE CIVILIZATION BLASTER) ditulis oleh Kyo Shirodaira dan diilustrasikan oleh Arihide Sano dan Ren Saizaki.

Zetsuen No Tempest (BTS version)

By : Han STARMY

Genre : Drama, Fantasy

 **Warning :** Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy, Typo(s).

Note :

\- Cerita ini sesuai dengan anime aslinya, hanya sedikit penyesuaan latar dan tokoh.

\- [Italic] Monolog tokoh.

 **Don't like don't read**

.

Disatu sisi kota, terlihat beberapa bagian jalan ataupun gedung yang rusak atau bisa dibilang tidak sengaja dirusak oleh Namjoon dan Jimin yang saat inin sedang bertarung dengan sengit.

"Kau masih belum berpengalaman." Ucap Namjoon dengan angkuhnya kemudian berusaha menyerang lagi. Jimin dengan cepat menghindar kemudian menghilang.

"hahhh..hahhh." Jimin terengah-engah sambil menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik salah satu mobil yang terparkir di parkiran tempatnya berada saat ini.

"Apa-apaan ini, Jungkook? Dia terlalu kuat." kesal Jimin sambil menggenggam erat patung kayunya, berbicara pada Jungkook.

"Sudah kubilang dari tadikan. Dia penyihir sungguhan, tidak seperti kau yang sihirnya terbatas dan memakai jimat. Kau sejak awal sudah bodoh sih nekat melawan seseorang dari klan Jeon di tengah kota." Jawab Jungkook santai.

"Diam. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Sialan, aku mulai lapar." Ucap Jimin lebih kepada dirinya sendiri, tidak habis pikir disaat genting seperti ini dirinya masih sempat merasa lapar.

Jimin memasangkan cincin yang merupakan jimat dijarinya dan mengawasi keadaan sekitarnya, hingga sebatang coklat terulur dari sisi wajahnya.

"Oh, terima ka...Eh? Taehyung?" kaget Jimin begitu menyadari kehadiran Taehyung.

"Kau sudah bodoh ya? Sudah kubilang jangan mengikutiku." Omel Jimin tapi dengan tangan yang cepat menyambar coklat dalam genggaman Taehyung yang terulur padanya.

"Ya memang sih. Tapi aku ingat jika pacarku nanti marah dan berkata, 'aku benci orang yang menyianyiakan temannya'." Ucap Taehyung sambil tersenyum. Dalam hati menggumamkan betapa tsunderenya seorang park Jimin.

"Menyedihkan. Perkataan pacarmu tidak perlu didengar." Seru Jimin sambil memakan coklatnya.

"Kau memang tidak pernah peduli apa kata orang sih." Tiba-tiba wajah Jimin berubah serius begitu mendengar suara langkah kaki. Jimin member isyarat untuk diam pada Taehyung, tapi tidak sengaja Taehyung menjatuhkan ranselnya. Dengan cepat Jimin mengajak Taehyung untuk berlari.

"Maaf." Ucap Taehyung ditengah larinya.

"Sudah tidak apa, ayo" dari kejauhan Namjoon dengan cepat melesat kearah Taehyung. Menyadari hal itu, Jimin meraih tangan Taehyung dan digenggamnya dengan erat kemudian menghilang dan muncul lagi di atap sebuah gedung.

"Jimin sebaiknya kau mundur. Kau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika melawan Namjoon sekarang." Suara Jungkook kembali terdengar.

"Diamlah. Lagipula jika aku lari dari orang seperti dia, aku tidak akan pernah bisa membunuh pembunuh Yoongi." Jawab Jimin dengan emosi.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengerti." Kesal Jungkook.

"Hey Jimin. Menurutku kita sebaiknya mendengarkan saran Jungkook. Bukannya dia penyihir terkuat?"

"Ya, dia yang bilang begitu sih."

"Kalau begitu bisakah kita mengalahkan orang itu hanya dengan sihir pertahanan dan gerakan yang cepat?" Tanya Taehyung sambil mengeluarkan cincin-cincin dan gelang yang merupakan jimat yang diberikan Jimin sebelumnya.

"Sebenarnya masih ada lagi." Jawab Jimin sambil mendekat pada Taehyung, mengambil satu cincin di tangan Taehyung dan memegangnya dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuk. Cahaya biru mulai menyelimuti cincin yang Jimin pegang, luka-luka dan lebam ditubuh Jimin perlahan menghilang.

"Tidak perlu dokter." Lanjut Jimin.

"Bagaimana dengan petir, bola api atau memanggil monster?" Tanya Taehyung lagi.

"Apa? Ini bukan game bodoh. Berbahaya kalau kita bisa melakukan itu semua." Jawab Jimin sambil berusaha menarik pipa besi yang ada disampingnya.

 _Menurutku kau saja sudah cukup berbahaya._

"Taehyung." Panggil Jimin sambil melempar patung kayu kepada Taehyung.

"Jungkook, ajari dia sihir. Kau punya tiga menit. Gunakan untuk belajar sihir." Ucap Jimin sambil melirik Taehyung. Kemudian menghilang dan mencoba menyerang Namjoon yang semakin dekat kearah mereka. Taehyung langsung berlari kepinggir gedung melihat Jimin yang mulai melawan Namjoon.

"Taehyung ceritakan padaku apa yang sedang terjadi." Ucap Jungkook dengan nada serius.

"Baik eh, Jimin baru saja memukul orang itu dengan tongkat. Apa dia tidak akan apa-apa? Jika orang itu menggunakan sihir untuk menyerang." Khawatir Taehyung.

"Tenang saja. Klan Jeon tidak memiliki yang seperti itu. Sihir kami sebenarnya digunakan untuk menjaga keseimbangan dunia, seperti memperbaiki, menyembuhkan dan mengontrolnya. Kita tidak punya kemampuan untuk mencederai atau melawan hukum itu."

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan tombak itu?"

"Tombak itu dikelilingi aura yang aneh. Dia menggunakan sihir kelincahan untuk meningkatkan kecepatannya. Ya kalau hancur itu tidak disengaja, tapi sihir dibuat bukan untuk menghancurkan."

"Jadi itu seperti menggunakan baju perang dan memukulkannya dengan sangat keras?"  
"Ya bisa dibilang begitu."

"Tapi Jungkook. Mereka berdua memiliki baju perang itu dan menggunakannya untuk bertahan. Apa salah satu dari mereka bisa kalah?"

"Mereka tidak akan mengalami cedera karena terpukul. Tetapi, ketika sihir pertahanan diaktifkan ada batas waktu dan ketahanan yang bisa digunakan, jika mereka menggunkan kekuatannya untuk menembus batas itu pertahanannya akan hancur."

"Jika yang satu terkena serangan apa yang terjadi?"

"Jika itu terjadi, aku ragu tubuh manusia bisa menahannya." Ucap Jungkook.

"Aku akan membantu Jimin." Taehyung langsung berlari menuruni anak tangga di dalam gedung.

"Tunggu dulu dengarkan aku. Sihir Jeon muncul karena menarik kekuatan pohon induk."

"Pohon induk?" Tanya Taehyung meminta penjelasan sambil tetap berlari.

"Pohon itu adalah dewa bagi klan Jeon. Pohon yang kuasa, yang sejak awal muncul, pengatur segala hal. Ketika kami menarik kekuatan dari kekuatanya yang besar kami memanfaatkannya untuk menjaga keseimbangan. Untuk menggunakan kekuatan ini, ada dua hal yang diperlukan. Yang pertama adalah suara. Suara dari klan Jeon, kami meminta kekuatan dari pohon induk dan sihirnya bereaksi."

"Tapi jimat yang aku bawa, aku hanya cukup membayangkannya."

"Itu karena aku sudah mengucapkan mantranya agar sihir itu bisa digunakan. Itu adalah tehnik tingkat tinggi."

"Dan apa lagi yang kau butuhkan?" Tanya Taehyung mendengarkan penjelasan Jungkook dengan seksama.

"Sebagai imbalan atas kekuatan yang kami pinjam, kami harus mempersembahkan sesuatu kepada pohon induk. Apa yang diinginkan pohon induk adalah mengembangbiakkan penduduk. Benda itu dibuat atas pengetahuan manusia, seperti alat-alat, mesin dan struktur-struktur. Pohon itu harus bersentuhan langsung dengan salah satu benda itu. Setelah permintaannya dikabulkan benda itu akan berubah menjadi debu."

.

.

Diparkiran, Jimin terus berusaha menyerang Namjoon dengan pipa besi yang ia pegang.

"Sepertinya kau sudah mulai terbiasa. Apa karena temanmu sudah datang?" Tanya Namjoon dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Kau bercanda ya. Aku baru saja mulai serius." Balas Jimin sambil mengayunkan pipanya hingga hampir mengenai Namjoon. Namjoon melompat mundur dan berjongkok disamping sebuah mobil. Dengan tangan kiri yang memegang tombak dan tangan kanan menyentuh mobil disampingnya, Namjoon mulai membaca mantra.

"Pohon diantara pohon, pohon besar diantara pohon besar, pohon yang ada sejak dulu kala, pohon induk. Dengarkan kata-kataku dan kabulkan permohonanku." Begitu Namjoon menyelesaikan mantranya, mobil yang disentuhnya lenyap menjadi debu.

.

.

"Dan juga semakin maju tekhnik yang digunakan semakin banyak yang kami persembahkan, semakin banyak yang kami terima. Alasan mengapa sekarang aku kesulitan menggunakan sihir adalah karena kau terjebak dipulau terpencil tanpa ada syarat benda yang harus kuberikan."

"Ya, pulau terpencil memang sangat jauh dari peradaban manusia." Taehyung menyahuti penjelasan Jungkook sambil terus berlari.

"Namjoon bukanlah penyihir yang terlalu tinggi kemampuannya. Tapi saat bertarung, dialah yang terbaik di klan. Dan juga..." Taehyung memotong ucapan Jungkook.

"Oh iya, ada yang harus dipersembahkan."

"Kau cepat mengerti. Tidak seperti kalian yang harus bergantung pada Jimat, Namjoon dapat menggunakan semua sihir yang dia inginkan." Dari kejauhan Taehyung dapat mendengar suara-suara ledakan.

"Jimin." Taehyung menyebut nama temannya itu dengan khawatir.

"Jimin...Jimin... Dimana dia?" Taehyung langsung mencari Jimin begitu ia sampai di tempat parkir yang sudah setengah hancur.

.

.

Jimin bersembunyi didalam sebuah pos polisi dengan tubuh penuh luka dan darah yang terlihat mesih mengalir di pipinya.

"Pria tombak sialan." Umpat Jimin.

 **'** **Dasar keras kepala.'** Sebuah kenangan dimasalalu terlintas dalam pikirannya.

-Flashback-

"Ini bukan demam biasa. Kepalaku sakit." Keluh Jimin yang terbaring di kasur dengan wajah merah dan selimut yang menutupinya.

"Itulah kenapa aku disini, merawatmu." Ucap Yoongi sambil meletakkan kompres di dahi Jimin.

"Aduh, aku bisa mati kapan saja. Aku ingin kacang dan mochi." Dengan wajah yang dipalingkan Jimin melirik sedikit Yoongi.

"Kau tidak akan mati semudah itu." Jawab Yoongi santai kemudian tersenyum.

-Flashback End-

"Ya kau benar. Aku tidak boleh mati semudah ini." Jimin tersenyum kemudian mengambil senjata di pinggang polisi yang telah membatu dan tanpa sadar menjatuhkan ponselnya.

.

.

"Kau mau menggunakan bom untuk mengisolasi area ini?" Tanya Jin pada seseorang yang menghubunginya sambil melajukan mobilnya.

"Sudah terlalu banyak kekacauan karena sindrom besi hitam. Kita sudah diperintahkan untuk mengebom terowongan dan jalan kereta yang mengarah ke kota, menggunakan helikopter dalam jarak jauh."

"Apa itu tidak terlalu berlebihan?"

"Pikir saja baik-baik. Siapa yang mau pergi ketempat dimana semua penduduknya membatu? Tambah lagi tidak ada yang tau penyebabnya. Dan pakaian pelindung juga tidak menjamin keselamatan."

"Tunggu, bagaimana denganku?"

"Kami akan menghubungimu lagi, jika waktunya sudah tiba." Panggilan langsung ditutup sepihak tanpa mendengar protes dari Jin.

Dari jauh terlihat dua helikopter baru saja menghancurkan sebuah jembatan dan terowongan yang menjadi penghubung.

"Mereka akan mengisolasi kota ini?" gumam Taehyung yang mengamati dari jauh.

"Jungkook boleh aku bertanya?" Taehyung melanjutkan larinya yang sempat terhenti sambil berbicara pada Jungkook.

"Apa?"

"Apa ada cara untuk membangkitkan orang mati dengan sihir Jeon?"

"Sudah kubilangkan, kami menggunakan sihir untuk menjaga keseimbangan dunia seperti memperbaiki, menyembuhkan dan mengatur. Apa menurutmu membangkitkan orang dari kubur akan menjaga keseimbangan dunia?"

"Tidak. Jimin terus berambisi menemukan pembunuh itu dan membalaskan dendamnya, jadi aku penasaran. Jika sihir dapat melakukan apa saja itu adalah hal pertama yang ingin aku kabulkan." Lirih Taehyung.

"Tetapi sejak awal, Jimin tidak memintaku untuk membangkitkan adiknya. Dia arogan, egois dan kurang disukai, tapi dia mampu mengatasi ini dengan cukup baik. Tidak ada keajaiban yang pasti dan pasti ada hal logis yang akan menjelaskannya." Taehyung sempat terdiam mendengarkan Jungkook.

"Kau benar. Keajaiban itu tidak masuk akal. Kalau begitu aku akan terus mencari Jimin."

 _Apa itu? Ini terdengar sepertinya dia ingin menghidupkan Yoongi kembali. Aku tidak bisa mengerti dirimu, Kim Taehyung. Apa yang kau sembunyikan?_

Taehyung mendengar dering ponsel Jimin ketika melewati pos polisi dan seketika menghentikan langkahnya. Penglihatannya menangkap keberadaan ponsel Jimin yang tergeletak begitu saja dilantai, kemudian mengambil benda yang terdapat bercak darah tersebut.

"Jungkook. Sihir Jeon digunakan untuk menjaga keseimbangan, menyembuhkan dan mengaturkan? Kalau begitu..." Taehyung tidak meneruskan kata-katanya kemudian kembali berlari meninggalkan pos polisi itu.

Dilain tempat di dalam terowongan sisi lain kota, Jimin sudah benar-benar tidak berdaya melawan Namjoon.

"Ini yang terakhir. Aku tidak akan main-main lagi denganmu. Kau tidak punya beban dan misi karena kehilangan nyawakan?" Ucap Namjoon sambil menatap Jimin.

"Aku tidak punya misi. Tapi aku punya alasan, alasan yang banyak." Balas Jimin kemudian meludahkan darah dari mulutnya. Darah yang diludahkan Jimin bersinar kemudian menghilang, begitu juga dengan luka ditubuh maupun wajah Jimin yang perlahan menghilang. Jimin sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi. Dari belakang Namjoon, Taehyung menyerangnya dengan pedang. Meski dilindungi dengan perisai, Namjoon sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan karena serangan dadakan Taehyung.

"Taehyung?" ucap Jimin tidak percaya.

"Ayo ikut aku." Ajak Taehyung ketika ia mulai berlari melewati Jimin.

"Kau menemukanku dengan menggunakan sihir penyembuhan?" Tanya Jimin sambil ikut berlari dibelakang Taehyung.

"Susah sih, tapi waktunya tepat. Sebentar lagi, Jimin setelah kita keluar dari terowongan tetap bersamaku dan langsung menuju ke hutan. Ikuti aku." Seru Taehyung ketika Namjoon yang hampir menyerang mereka. Taehyung menggenggam tangan Jimin kemudian menghilang, bertepatan dengan itu rudal yang diluncurkan helikopter sudah mengarah ke terowongan.

"Waktu yang tepat." Ucap Taehyung sambil terengah.

"Apa itu tadi?"

"Peluru rudal dari sebuah helikopter."

"Apa?"

"Aku melihatnya meledakkan jembatan utara untuk mengisolasi area ini. Karena itulah aku merasa jika terowongan ini akan menjadi sasaran terakhir."

"Kau tahu, harusnya kau jelaskan itu dari awal." Kesal Jimin sambil meninju pelan bahu Taehyung.

"Tapi berjalan lancarkan?" Jimin hanya tertawa membuat Taehyung juga ikut tertawa.

"Kalian bodoh." Gumam Jungkook yang mendengar percakapan Taehyung dan Jimin dari patung kayu.

"Tapi Kim Taehyung, dalam waktu yang singkat kau bisa menemukan cara untuk menemukan Jimin dengan sihir penyembuhan, juga memperkirakan kapan helicopter itu akan menyerang. Kau pria yang menarik." Jungkook tersenyum memikirkan itu.

.

.

Namjoon meraih topinya yang kini penuh debu karena terlempar, membersihkannya sedikit kemudian memakainya kembali.

"Sepertinya aku kalah. Tuan Wonshik maafkan aku, mereka berhasil lari."

"Tidak masalah. Jika pangeran berusaha menghalangi jalan kita, kita akan memburu mereka lagi. Lebih jauh lagi, aku masih belum mengerti bagaimana orang itu bisa berhubungan dengan pangeran. Ini adalah pertarungan yang menentukan nasib dunia. Jika mereka terlibat karena sengaja, mereka tidak akan bertahan lama. Sihir dibuat oleh pohon induk, juga berada dipihak pangeran juga ya."

.

.

.

Saat ini Taehyung dan Jimin berada didalam kereta. Taehyung mendengarkan berita mengenai ledakan yang terjadi dikota.

"Tidak ada korban jiwa ya?" gumam Taehyung.

"Sayang sekali, kita seharusnya bisa menghabisinya." Ucap Jimin yang duduk dihadapan Taehyung sambil merilekskan bahunya.

"Prioritas kita bukan mengalahkan penyihir."

"Taehyung benar. Kita bisa menghentikan kebangkitan pohon exodus tanpa harus berhadapan langsung dengan Wonshik dan anak buahnya." Jungkook ikut bersuara mendukung Taehyung.

"Salah. Kita harus bertarung dengan penyihir-penyihir itu."

"Apa maksudmu?" bingung Taehyung akan tanggapan Jimin.

"Setelah kau pergi, kita berhasil menggunakan sihir Jungkook untuk mencari pelaku itu. Pembunuh itu adalah seseorang yang berasal dari klan Jeon."

"Tidak mungkin." Taehyung yang mendengarnya tertegun.

"Sudah tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Aku tidak bisa bilang apa-apa, apalagi aku adalah kepala klan waktu itu. Tapi pembunuh itu dari klan." Terang Jungkook.

 _Apa hubungan ini semua? Apa ini hanya kebetulan? Atau memang sudah direncanakan?_ Pikir Taehyung.

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Ini juga termasuk takdir" santai Jimin, kemudian menyeringai.

-NEXT?-


	5. Chapter 5: Pasangan Terkutuk

**Anime Zetsuen No Tempest (THE CIVILIZATION BLASTER) ditulis oleh Kyo Shirodaira dan diilustrasikan oleh Arihide Sano dan Ren Saizaki.**

 **Zetsuen No Tempest (BTS version)**

 **By : Han STARMY**

Genre : Drama, Fantasy

 **Warning :** Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy, Typo(s).

Note :

\- Cerita ini sesuai dengan anime aslinya, hanya sedikit penyesuaan latar dan tokoh.

\- [Italic] Monolog tokoh.

 **Don't like don't read**

Saat ini Jimin dan Taehyung tiba disebuah desa setelah melakukan perjalanan menggunakan kereta dan bis selama semalaman.

"Sudah lama aku tidak ke desa sejak piknik sekolah dulu." Ucap Jimin sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya.

"Maksudmu piknik sekolah terakhir di kelas tiga SD. Kau mulai sering membolos waktu kelas empat." Ucap Taehyung menanggapi.

"Kau masih ingat hal itu ya." Jimin menatap malas Taehyung.

Tidak jauh dari tempat Taehyung dan Jimin berada, bisa mereka lihat ada dua orang anak kecil yang sedang bermain dengan riang.

"Kita dulu juga seperti... Tidak, sepertinya tidak." Taehyung mengurungkan apa yang awalnya ingin ia katakan.

"Tidak mungkin. Kaukan anak yang bandel." Ucap Jimin sambil meneruskan perjalanan.

"Apa? Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu."

.

.

.

"Jeon Jungkook menyembunyikan ini di kuil? Dia mungkin akan dikutuk." Ujar Taehyung begitu ia keluar dari sebuah kuil setelah mengambil sebuah jimat yang disembunyikan Jungkook disana. "Dan ada satu lagi yang akan dikutuk." Lanjut Taehyung sambil menatap Jimin yang sedang menduduki sebuah patung didepan kuil.

"Memangnya kenapa? Ini kan hanya patung hiasan." Jawab Jimin malas.

"Dewa yang aku yakini hanya Pohon Genesis. Aku tidak mengenal dewa yang lain." Timpal Jungkook dari patung ditangan Jimin.

Tetesan air mulai jatuh membasahi tanah. Jimin menatap langit sambil menadahkan tangannya.

"Hujan? Merepotkan sekali." Seru Jimin.

"Oh ya. Aku membawa payung." Ucap Taehyung sambil menurunkan ransel dipunggungnya.

"Kita tidak sedang piknik."  
"Lebih baik jika kau menganggapku sudah siap dalam kondisi apapun." Jawab Taehyung sambil mencari payung didalam ranselnya. Tetapi kegiatannya terhenti ketika kupu-kupu tertangkap dalam jangkauan penglihatannya.

"Jimin."

"Ya. Kita bertemu dengan hal yang lebih mengganggu dari itu."

"Buah?" Tanya Jungkook. "Yang terakhir baru saja keluar tiga hari yang lalu. Berengsek kau Wonshik. Ternyata dia takut denganku sehingga dia mempercepat ritualnya. Aku tidak kaget." Gumam Jungkook.

Tidak jauh dari kuil Taehyung melihat sepasang suami istri lansia yang berjalan terburu-buru karena hujan mulai turun.

"Aku harus memperingatkan mereka." Seru Taehyung kemudian langsung berlari. "Mereka akan baik-baik saja jika aku membawa jimat dan mereka dekat dengankukan?" lanjut Taehyung sambil tetap berlari. Jimin hanya bisa terdiam melihat Taehyung.

"Kupikir dia orang yang tenang dengan kondisi apapun. Apa dia memang seperti itu?" suara Jungkook terdengar lagi.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Ada sesuatu dari dirinya yang tidak pernah bisa aku mengerti." Jawab Jimin sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

.

.

"Ha? Sindrom? Besi hitam?" Tanya kakek didepan Taehyung.

"Ya. Tolong segera menuju ke tempat yang aman." Peringat Taehyung.

"Kami sedang sibuk, pergilah." Ucap nenek kemudian berjalan pergi bersama sang kakek.

"Jangan berharap mereka bisa percaya padamu. Pemerintah sedang menyembunyikan apapun yang berkaitan dengan sindrom besi hitam. Ini lebih buruk dari cerita dongeng." Ucap Jimin.

"Tapi kita tidak boleh diam saja..." ucapan Taehyung terhenti begitu saja.

Tanah mulai bergetar, pohon-pohon tumbang akibat tanah yang bergeser dan sebuah buah keluar dari bukit tidak jauh dari desa tempat mereka berada. Dengan ditemani hujan yang membasahi tanah, Taehyung menatap miris apa yang ada didepannya.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Mereka hanya kurang beruntung." Hibur Jimin pada Taehyung yang masih menatap dua orang anak kecil yang mereka lihat sebelumnya sekarang sudah terlihat seperti patung besi. Taehyung mengeluarkan payung dari ranselnya, membuka dan memakaikannya pada dua anak itu.

.

.

"Permisi? Halo? Halo~~ tidak ada orang ya? Kami masuk lewat pintu belakang ya." Ijin yang seenaknya diucapkan Jimin.

"hey Jimin, ini rumah orang lain." Peringat Taehyung.

"Jika mereka sudah sekeras batu, berarti tidak masalahkan? Jika hujan seperti ini kita tidak bisa melakukan apapun, sebaiknya kita beristirahat." Jawab Jimin.

"Iya sih tapi... maafkan kelancangan kami." Gumam Taehyung sebelum berjalan memasuki rumah.

"Oh, kamar mandi. Baguslah, aku sudah gerah sekali." Suara Jimin terdengar.

"Oi, kamar mandi itu... kau sudah telanjang?" kaget Taehyung melihat Jimin.

"Apa? Kau mau apa? Aku tidak mau mandi sama cowok sepertimu." Ucap Jimin kemudian mengabaikan Taehyung. Taehyung hanya menghela nafas, padahal dia hanya ingin memperingatkan Jimin agar tidak seenaknya.

.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong Taehyung" suara Jungkook dari patung kayu yang Taehyung letakkan dirak dapur tempat ia memasak saat ini.

"Ya?"

"Kau lebih memilih menggunakan dapur mereka daripada kamar mandi mereka?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Ya, sepertinya ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang panjang." Taehyung terus berbicara sambil melihat isi kulkas didapur. "Kami harus mengisi stamina."

"Jimin masih belum selesai? Dia bisa mandi di desa karena kutukan buah itu. Oh ya Taehyung, sudah berapa lama kau dan Jimin mengenal satu sama lain?"

"Sejak kami SD."

"Aku tidak pernah mengira kalian bisa berteman." Taehyung mendengarkan sambil memasak.

"kami tidak berteman. Dia pintar dan pandai berolahraga. Tapi dia selalu meremehkan orang-orang disekitarnya."

"Susah diatur ya." Taehyung tersenyum dengan tanggapan Jungkook.

"Tapi itu juga bukan sepenuhnya salah dia. Ayah Jimin adalah orang yang sangat berpengaruh. Karena itulah, sekolah tidak bisa menegur Jimin. Itu karena sekolah tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan ayahnya. Anak-anak lain juga berpikir begitu. Jadi dia seperti orang dari planet lain saja."

"Dilihat dari kepribadiannya, menurutku kau akan menjauhi orang seperti Jimin."

"Ya, aku menjauhinya. Tapi kemudian terjadi suatu peristiwa. Saat kami masih kelas tiga SD. Polisi sedang mengejar seorang perampok yang mengendarai sepeda motor. Bisa dibilang jika waktu itu dia sedang salah jalan. Tiba-tiba saja dia menabrak Jimin yang sedang berjalaan di trotoar sendirian."

-Flashback-

Taehyung kecil sedang duduk sambil menyingkirkan seledri dari sarapan didepannya dan menatap sang ayah yang sedang membaca Koran.

"Perampok itu dalam kondisi kritis. Dia masih tidak sadarkan diri." Ucap ayah Taehyung.

"Oh menakutkan sekali. Tapi baguslah jika nak Jimin bisa selamat dan hanya mengalami patah tulang." Tanggap ibu Taehyung sambil membawakan makanan untuk suaminya. "Taehyung, kau tidak memakan seledrimu lagi ya?" tegur sang ibu.

"Aku baru mau memakannya jika sudah dicampur dengan mayonaise."

"Kau tidak bisa tumbuh jika makanmu seperti itu."

"Aku tidak membencinya. Aku hanya tidak menyukainya." Ucap Taehyung.

"Taehyung. Apa kau berteman dengan Jimin?" kali ini ayahnya yang bertanya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak menyukainya." Jawab Taehyung kecil apa adanya.

.

.

.

Kelas Taehyung saat ini penuh dengan suara ribut teman sekelasnya yang membicarakan hal-hal tidak penting. Taehyung sendiri hanya menatap malas keluar jendela.

"Baiklah sudah cukup." Ucap seorang guru yang sudah berdiri didepan kelas. "Bapak yakin jika Park Jimin sedang kesepian dirumah sakit. Siapa yang akan mewakili kelas dan pergi menjenguknya bersama bapak?" Tanya guru tersebut membuat seisi kelas tidak bersuara. "Siapa yang ingin ikut?" Tanya guru itu lagi.

"Sepertinya dia tidak akan senang jika kita menjenguknya." Ucap salah satu anak.

"Ya, mungkin dia akan berkata 'ngapain kalian disini?' pasti seperti itu." Tanggap anak lainnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kim Taehyung." Seru guru tersebut.

"Eh?"

.

.

.

"Sepertinya kau tidak apa-apa. Semua orang khawatir padamu." Ucap guru begitu memasuki ruang rawat Jimin dengan Taehyung dibelakangnya. Jimin dengan perban yang membungkus kepala dan tangan kirinya yang patah hanya melihat sebentar pada dua orang yang baru memasuki ruangannya kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela disampingnya.

"Dilihat dari kecelakaan yang parah itu, kau sangat beruntung. Aku dengar motor itu hancur." Ucap guru itu lagi.

"Saem. Aku ingin minum" ucap Jimin.

"Oh baiklah. Tunggu sebentar ya." Guru itu kemudian berjalan keluar mengambil minuman yang kebetulan habis diruangan itu, mengabaikan Taehyung yang tidak ingin ditinggal berdua dengan Jimin yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Aku benci minta tolong, tapi aku punya permintaan." Seru Jimin dan Taehyung menghela nafas mendengar ucapan orang dibelakangnya. "Satu permintaan, kau dengar tidak?" ulang Jimin.

"ya, sebenarnya aku datang kemari karena terpaksa, jadi aku tidak ingin berurusan denganmu." Ucap Taehyung tanpa melihat Jimin.

"Kau jujur sekali."

"Dan juga, jika kau punya permintaan kau bisa mengatakannya pada guru atau ayahmu." Lanjut Taehyung sambil memainkan rambutnya sendiri.

"Dengar. Orang dewasa tidak akan menganggapku serius. Karena itulah aku mengatakannya padamu." Taehyung menghentikan kegiatan tidak pentingnya dan berbalik menatap Jimin. "aku ingin kau menyelidiki seluk beluk tentang kecelakaanku dan perampok itu sebanyak mungkin." Ucap Jimin lagi tanpa menatap Taehyung.

"Dan informasi itu untuk apa?" Tanya Taehyung sambil mendekat pada Jimin.

"Perampok yang menabrakku melakukannya dengan sengaja." Geram Jimin kali ini sambil menatap Taehyung.

"Ha?"

"Dia berusaha membunuhku. Dia mengincarku dan menabrakkan dirinya ke arahku." Taehyung membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Jimin. "Pada waktu itu, aku bisa melihat ekspresinya dari helm yang dia kenakan, aku merasakan hawa pembunuh. Dia merampok seseorang dan secara kebetulan bertemu dengan polisi, jadi dia dengan leluasa bisa menabrakku. Dengan begitu dia bisa menyembunyikan motif sesungguhnya."

"jika memang seperti itu seharusnya kau mengatakannya pada polisi atau ayahmu."

"Orang dewasa tidak akan mau mendengarkanku. Makanya aku harus mencari petunjuk."

"Tapi kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena aku sudah tidak tau harus meminta tolong lagi pada siapa." Jimin memalingkan wajahnya lagi.

"Bukan karena kau memang tidap punya tem..."

"Diam." Bentak Jimin memotong ucapan Taehyung. "Bagaimana denganmu? Meski kita sekelas, aku tidak ingat pernah melihatmu. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengingat namamu. Apa anak sepertimu punya teman?" ucap Jimin.

"Apa begitu caranya meminta tolong pada orang lain?"  
"Bagaimana denganmu? Bukankah kau seharusnya berbuat baik pada teman sekelasmu yang sedang dirawat inap?"

"Sepertinya kalian sudah akrab. Senang sekali melihatnya." Ucap guru yang baru saja memasuki ruangan dengan botol air ditangannya. "Tunggu sebentar bapak akan mengambilkan gelas untukmu." Jimin tiba-tiba menarik Taehyung dan melingkarkan tangannya yang bebas pada leher Taehyung

"Saem. Dia bilang jika dia ingin datang menjengukku lagi." Seru Jimin, Taehyung hanya bisa bengong mendengarnya.

"Sungguh? Bapak senang mendengarnya. Teman adalah obat yang terbaik. Bapak senang jika kalian akan menjadi sahabat yang baik." Taehyung hanya menatap tidak terima pada Jimin yang membalasnya dengan senyum kemenangan.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih sarapannya." Ucap Taehyung begitu selesai dengan sarapannya. Kemudian pergi meninggalkan meja makan.

"Apa kau memakan semua sayuran?" Tanya ibu Taehyung. Taehyung berbalik menatap ibunya sebelum berkata

"Aku memakan yang tidak kusuka lebih dulu."

.

.

.

"Inilah yang aku dapat."

"Kau... kau melakukan ini sendirian?" Tanya Jimin begitu ia melihata beberapa catatan yang Taehyung bawa.

"Aku tidak sepertimu yang bertindak karena insting. Ini adalah foto si perampok." Ucap Taehyung sambil menunjukkan sebuah foto. "Ini apartemennya, oh dan aku juga membawa pamflet dari dekat kantor ayahmu. Orang ini supirmu kan?" Tanya Taehyung sambil menunjuk sebuah foto dipamflet. Jimin melihat apa yang ditunjuk Taehyung dengan seksama.

"Dia tidak asing..."

"Aku mengingatnya karena dia pernah menjemputmu ketika pulang sekolah." Ucap Taehyung..

"kau mengingat hal yang begituan ya. Dia mungkin orang yang dipecat ayahku waktu itu. Memangnya dia kenapa?" Tanya Jimin.

"Menurutku dia adalah orang dibalik ini semua." Jawab Taehyung tenang.

"Hmmm, HA?" jimin yang awalnya mengangguk-angguk berseru kaget begitu dapat mencerna apa yang diucapkan Taehyung. "Kenapa bisa dia?" Tanya Jimin lagi.

"Jika orang yang menyuruh perampok yang menyamar itu untuk sengaja mencelakaimu rencananya tidak akan berjalan dengan baik kecuali dia tau rute jalan yang akan kau lewati. Karena kau tidak gampang percaya orang lain, kau mungkin akan menyadari ada orang yang diam-diam mengikutimu." Jelas Taehyung.

"Kau bikin aku jengkel."  
"Tapi beda jika orang itu adalah orang yang selalu mengantarmu kesekolah. Karena itulah aku menyelidikinya, dan ternyata dua orang ini saling mengenal. Aku tidak tau apa hubungan mereka tapi sepertinya dia menaruh dendam pada ayahmu. Untuk membalaskan dendamnya dia mencoba membunuh si anak, yaitu kau dan dia menyuruh orang lain untuk membantunya." Jimin terdiam mendengar penjelasan Taehyung.

"Oi."

"Apa?"

"Bisa ambilkan telepon itu?"  
"Ha? Kau bisa mengambilnya sendirikan?"

"Aku sedang jengkel, jadi bisa tidak mengambilkannya untukku?"

"Ha?" taehyung hanya bisa menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Jimin menunggu seseorang yang dihubunginya mengangkat telepon darinya.

"Halo, ayah? Um, ya... aku menemukan orang dibalik ini semua."

-Flashback End-

"Dia memintamu mencari perampok itu dan kau malah berhasil menemukan otak dibalik itu semua?" Tanya Jungkook

"Itu sedikit berlebihan. Lagipula aku ingin segera menemukan pelaku yang sebenarnya. Aku ingin membebaskan diri dari Jimin." Jawab Taehyung.

"Jadi untuk lari dari beban itu ya? Itu baru kau yang sebenarnya."

"Rencana sebenarnya, perampok itu berencana membunuh Jimin lalu melarikan diri. Tapi ternyata dia malah tidak selamat dari kecelakaan itu."

"Jimin memang beruntung. Begitu ternyata, dan setelah itu kalian berteman?" Tanya Jungkook lagi.

"Tidak. Aku tidak berniat berurusan lagi dengannya."

-Flashback-

Taehyung berdiri disamping kursi guru yang membawanya menjenguk Jimin sebelumnya.

"Wow, karena kalian sudah begitu akrab. Bapak bangga padamu." Ucap guru tersebut sambil memakaikan sebuah pin dibaju Taehyung

"Tapi aku sebenarnya... HA?" Taehyung kaget dengan apa yang tertulis di pin yang gurunya pakaikan padanya, Penjaga Jimin.

"Mulai hari ini kau akan bertugas menjaga Jimin."

"Menjaga... Jimin?"

-Flashback End-

"Sesungguhnya guru mengira jika Jimin terus bersamaku dia tidak akan berbuat yang aneh-aneh dan dapat dikendalikan. Dan sejak itu sampai lulus SMP, kami selalu sekelas. Jika kami harus memilih rekan, aku pasti dipasangkan dengannya." Taehyung melanjutkan cerita sambil menata makanan yang selesai ia buat dimeja makan.

"Sial sekali ya." Tanggap Jungkook.

"Aku sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Tetapi tidak seperti Jimin yang dibenci oleh teman-teman, menurutku sebenarnya dia dikagumi banyak orang. Dia bisa melakukan segalanya dan dia hanya melakukan yang dia suka. Dia tidak pernah takut seperti apa yang dia inginkan. Aku yakin sebenarnya banyak yang ingin berteman dengannya. Tapi Jimin tidak gampang bergaul dengan orang lain. Bahkan anak-anak bisa melihat jika nekat berurusan dengan orang seperti dia, mereka bisa terluka."

"Jadi lebih baik atau buruk, kaulah yang akhirnya nekat berteman dengan Jimin?"  
"Tapi aku bisa sampai sejauh ini karena aku dekat dengannya."

"Sejauh ini ya? Bukan karena kau bisa sejauh ini karena kau bersama dia." Jungkook tersenyum tipis meskipun tidak ada yang bisa melihatnya.

"Apa bedanya?"  
"hahh segar sekali..." ujar Jimin sambil menggosok handuk dikepalanya. "Eh? Makanan... lagi-lagi makanan yang aku benci." meski Jimin menatap kecewa makanan didepannya ia tetap mengambil sendoknya dan mulai makan.

.

.

"Jalan-jalan pagi? Aku tidak menyangka kau orang yang senang melakukan aktivitas itu." Tanya dan sindir Jungkook pada Jimin yang mengatakan sedang jalan-jalan pagi. Jimin berhenti pada sebuah mesin minuman dan memasukan koin.

"Suara itu... jadi sekarang kau menggunakan uang untuk membeli minuman ya?" Tanya Jungkook lagi.

"Ya, siapa yang tau apa yang akan mendatangimu jika kau seenaknya menendang mesin penjual otomatis. Itu saja." Jawab Jimin sambil membuka kaleng minumannya.

"sudah berapa lama kau dan Taehyung saling mengenal?" Jimin menguap sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook.

"Sejak sebuah kejadian bodoh dan hasilnya yang juga bodoh, dan selanjutnya terjadi begitu saja dan kita selalu bersama sejak saat itu."

"Sepertinya semua bodoh ya. Taehyung sudah menceritakan padaku tentang kecelakaan itu."

"Apa? Kalau begitu tidak perlu bertanya lagikan. Cerita itu juga ada bagian yang lebih bodohnya."

-Flashback-

Murid-murid ditugaskan membuat sebuah karangan bebas. Jimin mendengarkan dengan tanpa minat sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangan kirinya, merasa bosan dengan semuanya termasuk Taehyung disebelahnya yang mendapat giliran membaca karangannya.

"Penyebab mengapa Jimin tertabrak sepeda motor..." Tapi mendengar namanya disebut, Jimin sedikit melirik Taehyung. "adalah karena dia saat itu sedang berusaha menyelamatkan anak anjing." Kepalanya hampir menghantam meja karena terkejut dan tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang didengarnya, barusan apa yang dikatakan Taehyung tentangnya. Taehyung sendiri hanya membaca karangannya dengan tenang tanpa mempedulikan Jimin yang tercengang disampingnya.

"Dia kemudian memintaku untuk menemukan pemilik anak anjing itu. Sebenarnya, Jimin adalah orang yang sangat baik."

"Lu-luar biasa sekali. Semuanya beri tepuk tangan." Seketika kelas dipenuhi riuh tepuk tangan dan pujian untuk Jimin. Jimin menatap seisi kelas dengan wajah memerah menahan malu kemudian menatap Taehyung kesal dan dibalas senyum kotak khas Kim Taehyung.

-Flashback End-

"setelah itu semua orang dikelas mulai bertingkah aneh dan baik padaku. Aku jadi tidak nyaman." Jelas Jimin.

"Begitu rupanya. Ceritanya tidak terduga sama sekali." Ucap Jungkook.

"itulah saat dimana aku mengenal Taehyung. Selain wajah polosnya itu."

"Jadi itu caranya membalasmu yang memaksanya membantumu."

"Apa-apaan itu?"

"Oh, tidak. Aku hanya penasaran apa yang akan terjadi jika kau tidak bertemu dengan Taehyung."

"Jika aku tidak bertemu Taehyung..."

"Tidak ada yang berubah ya?" Jimin tersenyum tipis sebelum menjawab.  
"Mungkin, aku tidak akan pernah sampai sejauh ini." Jungkook tertegun kemudian terkekeh. "Hei kenapa tertawa?"

"Maaf, tidak apa. Tidak penting kok." Tanpa Jimin tau, Jungkook hanya merasa lucu dengan apa yang Jimin katakan mirip dengan yang Taehyung katakan.

-NEXT?-


	6. Chapter 6: Semua Ada Alasannya

**Anime Zetsuen No Tempest (THE CIVILIZATION BLASTER) ditulis oleh Kyo Shirodaira dan diilustrasikan oleh Arihide Sano dan Ren Saizaki.**

 **Zetsuen No Tempest (BTS version)**

 **By : Han STARMY**

Genre : Drama, Fantasy

 **Warning :** Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy, Typo(s).

Note :

\- Cerita ini sesuai dengan anime aslinya, hanya sedikit penyesuaan latar dan tokoh.

\- [Italic] Monolog tokoh.

 **Don't like don't read**

Matahari mulai merangkak naik keluar dari persembunyiannya. Pertanda hari baru telah dimulai. Jeon Jungkook merenggangkan kedua tangannya, melemaskan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku dengan mata sayu khas orang yang baru bangun tidur. Dengan wajah yang kentara masih mengantuk ia mengambil sebuah batu dan menggoreskannya pada sebuah papan yang sudah terdapat banyak goresan. Menambah satu goresan yang berarti menambah jumlah hari yang telah ia habiskan terdampar dipulau tak berpenghuni itu.

"Sudah 131 hari aku di pulau ini. Rasanya seperti aku memang terlahir di tempat ini." Ucapnya tanpa semangat.

"Kau sudah bangun?" indera pendengarannya menangkap suara seseorang. Jungkook hanya mengalihkan pandangannya pada patung kayu yang ia letakkan diatas tong yang telah membawanya terdampar di pulau itu. "Enak sekali. Kami dari tadi sudah berjalan kaki tapi kami belum bisa menemukan jalan keluar dari area yang sudah terinfeksi sindrom besi hitam." Lanjut suara itu.

"Dan buah exodusnya? Kau sudah menandai arahnya kan?" Tanya Jungkook pada Jimin, orang yang sebelumnya berbicara.

"Ya kurang lebih sih."

"Apa yang kita lakukan sudah benar." kali ini suara Taehyung.

"Ya, seharusnya ini akan menunjukkan kearah yang tepat." Ucap Jungkook.

.

.

.

Seorang pria berambut biru terlihat sedang memejamkan matanya sambil bersandar pada sofa yang ia duduki tanpa melepaskan pedang ditangan kanannya.

"Maaf. Anda terlihat lelah." Mendengar suara seseorang, Wonshik membuka matanya dan menegakkan posisi duduknya.

"Itu hanya imajinasimu saja." Ucap Wonshik pada Namjoon yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan tempatnya berada saat ini. "Maaf karena telah merepotkanmu membantuku dalam ritual." Tambahnya.

"Tidak, itu tidak seberapa." Jawab Namjoon dengan ekspresi datar.

"Apa kau ingin tau kemana mereka berdua pergi?"

"Ya. Jika kita bisa mengetahui tujuan mereka, aku dapat membereskan mereka dengan cepat." Ucap Namjoon sambil menatap keluar jendela disampingnya.

"Tetapi, sihir kita digunakan untuk menjaga keseimbangan. Jika orang lain yang melakukan pembunuhan kita bisa menggunakan sihir untuk melacaknya untuk membenarkan hal itu. Lagipula itu mustahil."

"Menurut pendapatku, aku ragu jika mereka berdua bisa menemukan tempat ini dengan mudah. Tempat ini dilindungi pembatas dan tidak dapat dilihat dari luar."

"Tapi masih ada petunjuk. Buah-buah yang beterbangan di langit mengarah pada satu tujuan yaitu pohon exodus. Jika mereka mengikuti arah buah-buah itu pergi dan melacaknya di peta, mereka dapat menemukan tempat ini." Ucap Wonshik sambil berdiri dari duduknya. "Tepat disini. Lima buah sudah terkumpul." Lanjutnya.

"Kalau begitu pangeran..."

"Aku yakin jika dia sudah melacak tempat ini. Sepertinya dia sudah mencengkram tenggorokan kita."

.

.

.

"Kita sudah menemukan tempat itu. Jika kalian mau mendengarkanku, kalian akan menemukan Wonshik lebih cepat. Dengar, sebagai penyihir akulah yang paling kuat. Meskipun seluruh anggota klan menggabungkan kekuatannya, mereka tidak akan bisa menandingiku. Jika aku melawannya, kejatuhan Wonshik akan terjadi lebih cepat." Jimin dan Taehyung mendengarkan Jungkook sambil terus berjalan.

"Dan karena itu ya dia menjebakmu di pulau itu, dimana kau kesulitan menggunakan sihir?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Itu benar. Tapi Wonshik tidak akan membunuhku. Jika dia membunuhku dia beresiko menanggung akibat yang mungkin terjadi. Dia lebih memilih mencari masalah dengan menjebakku di pulau ini. Jika pohon exodus mengamuk, meski penyihir dengan kekuatan setingkat Wonshik jumlahnya ratusan, Hanya aku yang bisa mengendalikannya." Jelas Jungkook.

"Jadi, Wonshik membiarkanmu hidup untuk berjaga-jaga jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan?" kali ini Jimin yang bertanya.

"Tepat sekali. Wonshik adalah pria yang cerdas. Dia selalu mempertimbangkan skenario terburuk dan mempersiapkan semuanya. Jadi jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi dia berencana memulangkanku ke korea. Apapun yang terjadi."

.

.

.

Dilain tempat. Wonshik dan Namjoon memperhatikan orang-orang yang sedang melakukan ritual untuk membangkitkan pohon exodus.

"Meskipun pangeran menemukan orang-orang yang bisa membantunya, dia tidak pernah menyuruh orang-orang itu melacak pulau tempat dia terdampar. Butuh banyak waktu dan uang untuk melakukannya. Pangeran memang berniat untuk mengganggu kebangkitan pohon exodus dan menggagalkannya. Apapun yang terjadi. Jika memang kekuatannya tidak bisa dikendalikan, aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain membawa pulang pangeran dan mencegah kembalinya pangeran. Jika itu terjadi kita akan kalah." Ucap Wonshik.

"Karena yang kita bahas adalah pangeran, saya yakin jika ia sudah menyiapkan jimat yang kuat untuk menghentikan kita."

"Kau juga mengkhawatirkan hal itu." Ucap Wonshik.

"Siapa lagi yang mengkhawatirkannya?" Tanya Namjoon.

"Jaehwan. Dia sedang melacak tempat-tempat yang pernah dikunjungi oleh pangeran."

.

.

.

"Dia sangat percaya diri." Ucap Jimin.

"Itu karena pohon genesis menjaganya." Tanggap Taehyung.

"Meskipun alasan keberadaannya sedikit meragukan." Tambah Jimin.

 _Pohon genesis yang menjaga ketentraman dunia ini, sedangkan pohon exodus adalah penyebab kehancuran dunia ini. Pohon exodus dulu pernah mencoba menghancurkan dunia ini, tapi pohon genesis mengalahkannya dan pohon itu di segel. Tetapi, pohon genesis juga mengalami kerusakan yang parah, dia juga tertidur untuk memulihkan keadaannya meski masih tetap menjaga dunia ini. Tugas klan Jeon adalah untuk mengambil buah dari pohon exodus untuk mencegahnya bangkit sampai pohon genesis bangkit kembali. Dan karena itulah mengapa dikatakan jika klan Jeon meminjam kekuatan dari pohon genesis. Dan pohon genesislah yang menjaga Jeon Jungkook. Tidak heran jika semuanya persis terjadi seperti apa yang dia prediksi, tapi firasatku buruk soal ini._ Pikir Taehyung.

"Oi, Taehyung." Taehyung menatap Jimin yang berjalan didepannya. "Apa ini tempatnya?" Taehyung menatap sebuah gedung didepan mereka. Seaside Aquarium.

"Disekitar tempat tulang yang seperti ikan paus didalam tempat itu aku mengubur jimat didekatnya." Ucap Jungkook.

"Kenapa tempat ini?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus. Aku secara kebetulan pernah mengunjungi tempat itu dengan beberapa anak kecil dari klanku." Jelas Jungkook.

"Aku sudah lama tidak ke akuarium sejak kecil. Bagaimana denganmu?" ucap dan Tanya Jimin pada Taehyung.

"Ha? Ya, aku juga sama..."

"Ayo cepat kita selesaikan ini." Ucap Jimin.

.

.

Tidak jauh dari tempat Jimin dan Taehyung berada, sebuah mobil hitam mengamati gerak gerik mereka.

"Apa mereka berdua.."

"Sepertinya iya. Hanya sedikit manusia yang bisa selamat dari sindrom besi hitam. Aku akan membawa hadiah yang unik untuk tuan Wonshik." Ucap pria berambut blonde sambil menyeringai.

.

.

Didalam akuarium, Taehyung dan Jimin berkeliling mencari tempat Jungkook menyembunyikan jimatnya.

"Model binatang dimana-mana." Ucap Taehyung sambil melihat sekeliling yang dipenuhi ikan-ikan yang sudah menjadi besi.

"Ya."

"Lebih mirip disebut museum daripada akuarium." Tambah Taehyung.

-Flashback-

"Kim Taehyung, semua yang terjadi ada alasannya. Tragedi dan kejadian yang buruk selalu ada yang bisa kita petik hikmahnya yang menuntun kita pada jalan hidup yang benar. Dengan pemikiran seperti itu, maka mungkin kejadian buruk tidak akan pernah terjadi." Ucap Yoongi sambil memakan pocky dan menatap ikan-ikan didepannya. Taehyung tersenyum mendengar ucapan Yoongi.

"Hidup akan menyenangkan jika berjalan semudah itu."

"Ya. Jika aku tidak berpikir seperti itu, aku ragu bisa mengatasi hyungku Park Jimin." Senyuman diwajah Taehyung menghilang begitu mendengar nama Park Jimin.

"Tapi dia sangat peduli padamu."

"Dan karena itulah kita harus menyembunyikan hubungan kita darinya."

"Jika dia mengetahuinya, dia bisa menguburku hidup-hidup." Yoongi terkekeh atas kalimat itu sambil memainkan rambut Taehyung.

-Flashback End-

 _Yoongi, apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan? Apa kau benar-benar percaya jika semua yang terjadi ada alasannya?_ Pikir Taehyung.

.

.

"Oi Taehyung, apa disitu ada? Kau sudah menemukannya?" Tanya Jimin pada Taehyung yang baru saja menemukan sebuah kantong kecil. Dibukanya kantong itu dan didalamnya terdapat sebuah kalung dengan bandul berbentuk penguin. Taehyung terdiam melihat itu.

"Ada apa?" Taehyung tersadar begitu mendengar suara Jimin.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Bagaimana?" kali ini suara Jungkook terdengar.

"Kami sudah menemukannya." Jawab Jimin.

"Baiklah kalau begitu..."

"Tunggu. Pria bertombak?" Jimin mengedarkan pandangannya. "Tidak, sekarang lebih banyak." Beberapa orang berjas hitam keluar kemudian menghilang dan muncul kembali mengepung Jimin dan Taehyung.

"Pria bertombak? Maksudmu Namjoon ya?" Jimin menatap seseorang yang baru saja berbicara itu.

"Sekarang kita berhadapan dengan pria bule berambut blonde. Jungkook, orang-orang dari klanmu itu gampang sekali ditebak." Ucap Jimin.

"Itu pasti Jaehwan. Dia pintar, tapi juga sangat sombong." Mendengar komentar tentang dirinya, Jaehwan hanya mendengus.

"Sepertinya lidahmu masih tajam seperti biasa."

"Lama tidak bertemu Jaehwan." Ucap Jungkook berbasa-basi.

"Aku sedih tidak bisa melihat wajah manismu secara langsung." Balas Jaehwan.

"Berhentilah berbohong. Jangan sentuh mereka berdua." Peringat Jungkook.

"Jika mereka mau menurut tidak akan terjadi kekerasan. Sebenarnya bukan itu, jika kau mau mendengarkan tuan Wonshik dari awal maka mereka berdua tidak akan pernah terlibat."

"Tujuan klan kita adalah membangkitkan pohon genesis, mengapa kau menentangnya?"  
"Kau selalu merasa paling benar tanpa memikirkan pendapat orang lain. Aku ragu jika kata-kataku bisa membuatmu sadar..."

"Kau tidak mengerti ya? Yang kau lakukan adalah pengkhianatan."

"Akan lebih baik untuk klan jika kau mati dipulau itu. Aku sangat ragu jika hanya aku yang berpikiran seperti itu." Ucap Jaehwan.

"Oi Jungkook, ngobrolnya sampai disini saja ya? Sayang sekali aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menurut pada kalian." Ucap Jimin sambil menatap Jaehwan kemudian menghilang dan muncul lagi didepan Jaehwan, berusaha menyerang. Tetapi dengan cepat anak buah Jaehwan melumpuhkan Jimin dengan melemparkan rantai hingga melilit tubuh Jimin.

"Jimin." Taehyung menggenggam erat jimat yang baru didapatkannya kemudian menghilang dan muncul lagi didekat penyangga kerangka paus yang berada tepat diatas mereka. Taehyung menendang penyangganya hingga kerangka itu jatuh. Menimpa anak buah Jaehwan. "Jimin lewat sini." Ajak Taehyung begitu selesai membebaskan Jimin.

"Sial. Jangan biarkan mereka kabur." Geram Jaehwan.

Taehyung dan Jimin terus berlari menghindari anak buah Jaehwan yang terus mengejar. Mereka menghindari rantai yang dilempar kearah mereka, hingga rantai itu memecahkan akuarium yang ada disekitar mereka. Taehyung dan Jimin menghilang lagi kemudian bersembunyi didalam ruangan yang dipenuhi pipa-pipa.

"Jika sudah sejauh ini kita seharusnya sudah aman. Kau ini ceroboh sekali." Ucap Jimin sambil terengah-engah. Taehyung hanya tersenyum menanggapi kemudian melihat jimat kalung penguin ditangannya yang telah hancur.

-Flashback-

"Sungguh tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak pernah memakai benda-benda seperti ini dan ini sangat kekanak-kanakan" ucap Taehyung pada Yoongi yang sedang melihat-lihat toko souvenir di akuarium yang mereka datangi.

"Kalau ada orang yang memberimu hadiah kau tidak boleh protes. Lagipula benda-benda seperti ini cocok untukmu."

"Itu tergantung..."

"Tidak peduli seberapa membosankannya benda ini, satu hadiah dapat memulai kisah yang baru." Ucap Yoongi kemudian menarik Taehyung mendekat dan memakaikan sebuah kalung padanya.

"Menuju masa-masa yang indah?" Tanya Taehyung sambil menatap kalung berbandul penguin yang dipakaikan Yoongi padanya.

"Ya. Siapa tau?" Yoongi terkekeh membuat Taehyung menatapnya heran. "Sebenarnya apa yang aneh."

-Flashback End-

 _Tidak ada yang aneh dengan kalung itu, kalung itu bisa saja terjual disemua akuarium. Hanya kebetulan yang aneh._ Pikir Taehyung.

"Sepertinya pria bule itu sangat membencimu." Ucap Jimin.

"Dia selalu membantahku." Jawab Jungkook.

"Ya, semua orang pasti akan membantah pangeran yang egois." Ucap Jimin.

"ini serius, dengarkan aku." Kesal Jungkook. "Mungkin karena kecerdasannya, tapi dia membenci semua hal."

"Tapi dia anggota dari klan penyihir."

"Sihir klan Jeon timbul karena permohonan kami pada pohon genesis. Sederhana seperti memberi dan menerima. Tapi karena pohon genesis melindungiku dia merasa jika keadaanku sekarang tidak masuk akal."

"Iya juga sih. Pertemuan kita juga bukan karena kebetulankan."

"Itu benar. Itu semua karena takdir. Ironis sekali jika alasan itu tidak bisa dibantah dengan akal manusia. Tapi tetap saja akal manusia masih memegang peranan yang penting."

 _Jika semuanya terjadi karena ada alasannya, apa kau mau bilang padaku jika alasan kau terbunuh secara sadis adalah agar Jimin dapat menyelamatkan dunia?._ Pikir Taehyung.

"Taehyung." Mendengar namanya disebut, Taehyung memalingkan wajahnya menatap Jimin disampingnya. "Maukah kau menjadi umpan dan memancing mereka kesini?"

"Kau mau apa?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Sesuatu yang mirip seperti apa yang kau lakukan tadi."

.

.

Para pria berjas hitam anak buah Jaehwan saat ini sedang melihat ke sekeliling akuarium, mencari keberadaan Taehyung dan Jimin.

"Itu dia." Ucap salah satu pria berjas hitam yang melihat Taehyung berlari melintas tidak jauh didepan mereka. Beberapa orang lainnya termasuk Jaehwan bergabung mengejar Taehyung. Mereka terhenti di sebuah ruangan yang setengah bagiannya adalah akuarium.

"Dia pergi kemana?" kesal Jaehwan karena kehilangan jejak Taehyung. Selagi melihat sekeliling mencari keberadaan Taehyung, Jaehwan melihat Jimin berada didalam akuarium besar didepannya. Dengan tubuh yang dilindungi perisai sihir, Jimin balik menatap Jaehwan dan menyeringai. Jimin memperbesar dan memperkuat perisai di sekelilingnya hingga cukup untuk menghancurkan dinding kaca akuarium dan membanjiri seluruh ruangan dengan air.

"hahh sial." Umpat Jaehwan yang sempat tersapu air tapi berhasil bertahan pada dinding di dekatnya.

"Jangan bergerak." Ucap Jimin sambil tersenyum.

"Apa?"

"Tampaknya akuarium memang menggunakan sedikit listrik." Jimin berujar tenang sambil memegang sebuah kabel yang ujungnya dapat terlihat percikan listriknya. "Bawa anak buahmu dan pergi dari sini jika kau memang tidak mau mati terpanggang ditempat ini." Jaehwan mendecih kesal mendengar ucapan Jimin.

"Sebaiknya kau mendengarkan dia. Dia tidak pernah main-main." Tambah Jungkook yang membuat Jaehwan semakin kesal.

.

.

.

"Apa benar tidak apa-apa membiarkan mereka pergi?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Terus kita harus bagaimana?" Jimin balik bertanya sambil memejamkan mata menikmati angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Saat ini mereka menumpang pada mobil pengangkut barang yang kebetulan lewat.

"Bukan itu, tapi sekarang mereka tau kemana kita akan pergi."

"Itu tidak akan merubah apapun." Ucap Jungkook. "Setelah kita mendapat jimat spesial itu, banyak pilihan yang bisa kita ambil yaitu maju dan merencanakan penyerangan." Lanjut Jungkook.

"Jimat spesial?"

"Maksudnya jimat dengan kekuatan spesial. Kekuatannya menakutkan. Makanya aku sudah mempercayakannya pada seseorang untuk menjaganya." Jelas Jungkook sambil berenang disebuah danau kecil ditengah hutan pulau tak berpenghuni, atau mungkin lebih tepat dikatakan sebagai pulau yang hanya dihuni oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Kau mempercayakannya pada orang lain?" Tanya Jimin setelah saling berpandangan dengan Taehyung saat mendengar penjelasan Jungkook tadi.

"Hanya satu. Dia orang yang berasal dari klan yang keluar karena alasan tertentu. Seharusnya sekarang dia adalah mahasiswa. Dia orang yang ceria, jadi aku yakin dia masih tinggal ditempat yang sama."

"Jadi orang ini ada dipihakmu?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Dia tidak berpihak pada siapapun. Lebih tepatnya dia pergi karena tidak ingin terlibat dalam kekacauan ini."

-Flashback-

Disebuah sungai dengan air yang sangat jernih, terlihat seorang pemuda manis dengan rambut hitam legamnya sedang duduk pada sebuah batu yang cukup besar bersama dua orang anak kecil yang sedang bermain air didepannya.

"Tuan Kookie." Mendengar namanya disebut, Kookie atau Jungkook menatap dua anak kecil yang saat ini berdiri sambil menatap penasaran padanya. "Tuan terlihat sedih." Ucap anak laki-laki didepannya.

"Apa itu karena kepergian tuan Hoseok?" kali ini anak perempuan yang bertanya.

"Kenapa dia pergi?" si anak laki-laki ikut menambahkan.

"Hoseokie hyung tidak senang bertarung." Ucap Jungkook dengan senyum yang jelas sekali menggambarkan kesedihannya. Setelah mengucapkan hal itu ekspresi Jungkook berubah serius kemudian langsung berdiri memunggungi kedua anak kecil tersebut.

"Wonshik." Gumam Jungkook begitu melihat Wonshik bersama Namjoon, Jaehwan dan beberpa anak buah lainnya.

"Bolehkah saya berbicara?" Ijin Wonshik.

"Wah kalian semua datang ya? Apa kalian ingin mengancamku?" Jungkook balas bertanya sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Matanya menangkap pergerakan anak buah Wonshik di pinggir sungai. "Oi, jangan mengambil barang-barangku." Kesal Jungkook saat melihat anak buah Wonshik mengambil tasnya.

"Itu karena kami takut dan menghormati kekuatan anda." Ucap Wonshik.

"Begitu, jadi kau membuat anak-anak ini membawaku kesini dan menjauhkannku dari barang-barangku." Jungkook tersentak setelah apa yang dia katakan sendiri dan berbalik menatap dua anak kecil dibelakangnya yang menunduk sedih. "Oh, aku tau kalian berdua hanya ingin bermain denganku, kalian tidak perlu khawatir." Hibur Jungkook sambil mengelus kepala kedua anak itu.

"Apa mereka ingin melihat tuang Kookie telanjang?" Tanya si anak laki-laki dengan polosnya. Jungkook terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Ya, sepertinya begitu. Otak mereka semua memang kotor." Ejek Jungkook sambil menatap remeh Wonshik.

"Saya ingin berdiskusi kembali dengan anda. Maukah anda pergi ketempat saya?" tawar Wonshik.

"Dan jika aku menolak?"

"Saya tidak ingin memaksa."

"Aku juga tidak ingin menolak, tapi..." Jungkook menggantung kalimatnya kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya pada Wonshik, bermaksud mengejek dan memperlihatkan sebuah cincin berukurang kecil yang ia sembunyikan. Wonshik dan anak buahnya tersentak, dalam sekejap muncul perisai dengan dua lapisan. Pada lapisan dalam memerangkap Jungkook bersama kedua anak kecil dan Wonshik bersama anak buahnya sekaligus, kemudian lapisan luar yang menyelimuti sungai dan setengah bagian hutan. Tidak lama setelah itu lapisan luar lenyap bersama dengan sungai dan setengah bagian hutan didalamnya, menyisakan lapisan dalam yang berisi Jungkook, Wonshik dan lainnya. Wajah terkejut jelas sekali tergambar pada Wonshik, Namjoon, Jaehwan dan anak buah lainnya. Bagaimana tidak, mereka saat ini berada ditengah udara dan hanya berpijak pada perisai yang dibuat Jungkook.

"Wonshik. Kau tidak akan menang. Selama keseimbangan dunia ada ditanganku, kau tidak punya kesempatan untuk menang." Wonshik menatap serius Jungkook.

"Pangeran, saya tidak akan pernah. Saya memang tidak akan pernah menang dari anda, tapi kumohon.." dengan tangan yang gemetar memegang pedang, Wonshik menundukkan kepalanya. "Tapi kumohon ijinkan saya untuk berbicara sekali saja, kumohon percayalah."

-Flashback End-

"Tuan Wonshik. Saya mendapat kabar dari Jaehwan, dia telah menemukan mereka berdua tapi dia membiarkan mereka kabur." Lapor Namjoon.

"Begitu. Jadi mereka sudah bergerak."

.

.

"Seharusnya di sekitar sini." Ucap Taehyung sambil melihat sekeliling perumahan dan gedung apartemen sederhana tempat mereka berada saat ini.

"Mungkin itu." Ucap Jimin sambil berjalan kearah sebuah apartemen sederhana dengan dua tingkat.

"Aku akan senang jika kalian tidak memberi tau Hoseokie hyung tentang kondisiku. Aku ingin agar dia tidak khawatir. Hanya mengambil jimatnya, mengerti?" Taehyung dan Jimin hanya mendengarkan sambil berjalan menaiki tangga ketingkat dua. Jimin mengetuk salah satu pintu di lantai dua tersebut.

"Kalian siapa?" Tanya seorang pria berambut hitam yang baru saja membuka pintu.

"Maaf karena datang terlalu malam. Kau Jeon Hoseok kan?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Eh ya."

"Jungkook meminta kami mengambil jimat darimu." Ucap Jimin.

"Permintaan dari Kookie?"

"Boleh kami masuk?" Tanya Jimin.

"Um, tunggu dulu. Kau tau kata kuncinya?" Jimin menghela nafas mendengar pertanyaan Hoseok.

"Bukan payudara namanya jika tidak bisa bisa bergoyang." Ucap Jimin.

"Oke. Silahkan masuk." Hoseok mempersilahkan Jimin dan Taehyung masuk begitu mendengar kata kunci yang diucapkan Jimin.

"Kata kunci macam apa itu?" heran Taehyung. Kemudian masuk mengikuti Hoseok dan Jimin.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika dia sampai berpikir sejauh ini. Kalian tidak beruntung jika Jungkookie sampai menyukai kalian. Dia seharusnya pemuda manis yang suka ngompol di ranjangnya." Ucap Hoseok sambil membongkar tumpukan kardus didalam lemari. Jungkook yang diam-diam mendengarkan bersemu malu dengan apa yang Hoseok katakan.

"Cepatlah, apa kau pikir kita ini punya banyak waktu?" protes Jimin.

"Jimin." Taehyung mencoba mengingatkan Jimin agar bersikap sopan.

"Pasti serius ya." Ucap Hoseok.

 _Dia masih tetap tenang. Hm? Altar persembahyangan?_ Pikir Taehyung saat melihat sekeliling ruangan dan mendapati sebuah altar di salah satu sudutnya.

"Ini dia." Seru Hoseok sambil mengeluarkan sebuah koper berukuran sedang. "Aku tidak pernah menyentuhnya sama sekali, jadi seharusnya itu tidak rusak." Lanjut Hoseok sambil memberikan koper pada Taehyung.

"Oh terima kasih."

"Apa kalian ingin berdoa dulu sebelum kalian pergi?" Tanya Hoseok. Jimin dan Taehyung saling berpandangan bingung.  
"Um untuk siapa?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Untuk Jungkookie."

"Ha?" kali ini bingung dan kaget yang mendominasi ekspersi Jimin dan Taehyung.

"Kalian tidak tau jika dia sudah meninggal?" Tanya Hoseok. Disisi lain, Jungkook yang masih mendengarkan menggeram marah.

"Wonshik. Dia mengatakan jika aku sudah mati?" geram Jungkook.

"Oy, kau percaya karena kata-kata orang lain?" kesal Jimin pada Hoseok.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak sesederhana itu. Tapi tidak diragukan lagi. Aku sudah melihat tubuhnya. Dia mati disebuah pulau tepat disebelah tong." Ucap Hoseok serius.

.

.

"Meski keseimpangan ada dipihak pangeran. Kami punya senjata pamungkas untuk memastikan kemenangan kami." Gumam Wonshik sambil menatap sebuah tong kemudian membuka tutupnya. "Pangeran masih berada didalam tong." Lanjut Wonshik sambil mengangkat sebuah tengkorak.

-NEXT?-


	7. Chapter 7: Tengkorak Paradox

**Anime Zetsuen No Tempest (THE CIVILIZATION BLASTER) ditulis oleh Kyo Shirodaira dan diilustrasikan oleh Arihide Sano dan Ren Saizaki.**

 **Zetsuen No Tempest (BTS version)**

 **By : Han STARMY**

Genre : Drama, Fantasy

 **Warning :** Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy, Typo(s).

Note :

\- Cerita ini sesuai dengan anime aslinya, hanya sedikit penyesuaan latar dan tokoh.

\- [Italic] Monolog tokoh.

 **Don't like don't read**

"Tidak salah lagi. Aku sudah melihat tubuhnya. Dia mati disebuah pulau, tepat disebelah sebuah tong." Ujar Hoseok yakin sambil menatap Taehyung dan Jimin. "Sekitar satu setengah bulan yang lalu, aku mengetahuinya dari Wonshik dan yang lain. Ketika aku kembali ke rumah keluarga Jeon..."

-Flashback-

"Ini aku, Hoseok."

"Masuklah." Ucap seseorang dari dalam kamar. Hoseok membuka pintu didepannya dan mendapati Wonshik yang duduk di kursi samping tempat tidur.

"Terima kasih sudah datang Hoseok." Ucap Wonshik. Hoseok memasuki kamar dan berdiri menatap Wonshik.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku kesini?" Tanya Hoseok akan alasan apa yang membuat pria itu memanggilnya datang kerumah.

"Aku sudah membuang pangeran." Aku Wonshik sedangkan Hoseok hanya menatap Wonshik tanpa ekspresi.

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya padahal Jungkookie mendapat perlindungan dari pohon genesis? Jika membunuhnya adalah syarat yang harus dilakukan, itu sudah sangat keterlaluan. Tidak ada yang tau apa yang akan terjadi nanti.." belum selesai Hoseok berbicara, Wonshik mengangkat sebelah tangannya menginterupsi.

"Itulah resikonya." Ucap Wonshik kemudian matanya menatap kearah tong yang ada disudut ruangan. Hoseok mengikuti arah pandang Wonshik dan mendapati apa yang ditatap pria itu. "Aku menggunakan obat untuk membuat pangeran tertidur, memasukannya kedalam tong dan membuangnya disebuah pulau. Jika mendapat bantuan, bukan tidak mungkin pangeran bisa melarikan diri, tapi pohon genesis belum tumbuh dengan sempurna." Jelas Wonshik.

"Jadi kau ingin bertaruh apakah alam akan membunuhnya. Kau mungkin tidak sepenuhnya bersalah karena kejahatan ini." Ucap Hoseok.

"Kemarin, aku menerima tong dan mayat dari pulau itu." Ujar Wonshik sambil menarik selimut yang menutupi tempat tidur. Mata Hoseok membulat sempurna melihat sesuatu ditempat tidur yang sedari tadi luput dari pandangannya. Sebuah kerangka manusia utuh, terbaring di atas tempat tidur dihadapannya. "Aku tidak yakin apakah ada binatang yang memangsanya dipulau itu, tapi dia sudah menjadi tulang belulang." Ucap Wonshik.

-Flashback End-

"Aku heran kau bisa mengenali Jungkook hanya dengan melihat tulang-tulang itu." Ucap Jimin pada Hoseok yang duduk didepannya. Saat ini mereka bertiga, Jimin Taehyung dan Hoseok sedang duduk disofa sederhana dalam apartemen Hoseok.

"Tengkorak itu memang milik Jungkookie. Aku tau karena dia memiliki bentuk kepala yang indah." Ekspresi aneh, heran dan tidak percaya jelas tergambar diwajah Jimin, sedangkan Taehyung hanya bisa blank mendengar ucapan Hoseok. "Itu memang hanya instingku saja, tapi aku tau jika itu adalah Jungkookie." Tambah Hoseok dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

-Flashback-

Hoseok hanya bisa mengusap-usap tengkorak kepala dipangkuannya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Hoseok, klan akan mengambil langkah serius untuk membangkitkan pohon exodus." Ucap Wonshik.

"Begitu ya. Aku tidak bisa menggunakan sihir dan pemimpin klan yang sebelumnya memintaku untuk tetap netral apapun yang terjadi."

"Ya. Seandainya kau diminta untuk membangkitkan pohon exodus, klan ini pasti akan bersatu."

"Jadi, apa benar kau membunuh Jungkookie?" Tanya Hoseok sendu.

"Buat apa aku berbohong?" Wonshik balik bertanya sambil menatap Hoseok.

"Rasanya hal seperti ini bukan ciri khasmu. Meski bukan kau yang membunuhnya secara langsung, apa yang akan terjadi nanti masih belum jelas." Tatapan serius Wonshik tujukan pada Hoseok sebelum menggenggam pedang yang ia letakkan disampingnya dan bangkit berdiri.

"Ini bukan waktunya untuk menangisi kepergiannya." Ucap Wonshik kemudian berjalan keluar. Wonshik menghentikan langkahnya didedan pintu dan berujar tanpa berbalik. "Tulang-tulang itu akan disimpan dirumah inti, tapi untuk sekarang aku akan menitipkannya padamu."

-Flashback End-

"Aku tau Jungkookie pasti merasa terasingkan oleh klan, tapi aku tidak pernah menyangka jika akulah yang akan mengurus pemakamannya." Ucap Hoseok sambil menatap foto Jungkook yang terpajang di altar, Jimin dan Taehyung juga ikut menatap foto tersebut. "Sepertinya kalian percaya jika Jungkookie masih hidup." Ucap Hoseok kali ini mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jimin dan Taehyung didepannya.

"Apa menurutmu dia orang yang gampang mati?" Tanya Jimin sambil menopang dagunya, menatap Hoseok.

"Aku harus setuju denganmu, bukan hanya karena perlindungan dari pohon genesis. Dia juga orang yang sangat beruntung, bisa mengirim pesan lewat botol dan melakukan kontak lewat dunia luar." Ucap Hoseok.

 _Dia tenang sekali._ Pikir Taehyung.

"Obrolannya sampai disini saja." Sambil menatap koper yang kini berada di antara Taehyung dan Jimin, Hoseok kembali berbicara. "Aku memang diminta untuk menjaga benda itu. Tapi aku yakin jika kalian berdua sudah tau apa yang harus kalian lakukan." Jimin bangkit sambil membawa koper itu.

"Apa kau sudah yakin?" Tanya Jimin yang membuat Hoseok menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Ha?"

"Kau tau jika ada hal buruk sedang terjadi kan?" lanjut Jimin.

"Hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan." Jawab Hoseok yakin. Jimin hanya menatap Hoseok sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan berjalan pergi.

"Ayo Taehyung." Ajaknya. Taehyung bangkit dari duduknya kemudian sedikit membungkuk pada Hoseok.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya." Ujarnya sopan.

.

.

.

Dalam bus malam ini sangat sepi, hanya terisi beberapa orang saja, dua orang diantaranya dibangku paling belakang. Pada suduk kiri, Jimin menyandarkan punggungnya pada jendela bus dan meluruskan kakinya pada bangku panjang yang ia duduki. Sedangkan Taehyung di sudut kanan duduk normal sambil sibuk dengan ponsel ditangannya.

"Hoaamm. Dia itu siapa sih?" Tanya Jimin sambil menatap patung kayu yang masih menggantung dilehernya.

"Dia adalah anak buah pemimpin sebelumnya, dia kehilangan orang tuanya sejak masih kecill dan akhirnya diadopsi oleh klan. Ya, dia tidak bisa menggunakan sihir dia juga tidak memiliki kekuatan apapun, tapi pemimpin sebelumnya sangat mempercayainya dan semua orang di klan mengenalnya." Jelas Jungkook.

"Kau juga sudah mempercayainya kan? Kenapa bisa begitu 'Jungkookie'?" Tanya Jimin lagi sambil menekankan kata tarakhir yang ia ucapkan membuat Jungkook di pulau tak berpenghuni sedikit merona.

"Karena kedudukannya, dia tidak perlu memperlakukanku seperti seorang pangeran karena aku sudah seperti adiknya sendiri."

"Dan kau juga senang memiliki dia di keluargamu kan." Ucap Jimin.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang jika aku senang." Ucap Jungkook dengan sedikit berteriak. Taehyung tersenyum canggung pada penumpang yang menatap aneh pada mereka, setelah dirasa penumpang tersebut tidak memperhatikan mereka lagi, dengan suara pelan Taehyung bertanya pada Jungkook.

"Tapi kita bisa mempercayainya kan?"

"Ya." Jawab Jungkook yakin. "Hoseokie hyung tidak akan berbohong ataupun berkhianat." Tambah Jungkook.

"Kalau begitu kenapa Hoseok hyung berkata jika kau sudah mati?" Jimin kembali bertanya.

"Aku tidak yakin dan aku ragu jika dia gampang percaya begitu saja. Lagipula dia bisa begitu yakin jika tulang itu adalah tulangku, kenapa?" jawaban yang diakhiri kalimat tanya oleh Jungkook.

"Jika kita berpikir secara sederhana, apa mungkin dia sudah bergabung dengan Wonshik dan mengakali kita?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Kalau begitu seharusnya dia sudah menangkap kita dari tadi. Dan juga kita punya bukti jika dia masih hidup." Jawab Jimin sambil menatap patung kayu.

"Mungkin itu karena dia tidak tau tentang patung kayu itu dan kita saling terhubung satu sama lain." Ucap Taehyung.

"Jika dia memang berbohong, tadi itu payah sekali. Hanya dia yang berkata jika Jungkook sudah mati."

"Jadi mungkin Wonshik menginginkan seluruh klan percaya jika Jungkook sudah mati?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Untuk apa? Dia tau apa yang sudah dilakukan Wonshik. Aku ragu jika Wonshik bisa menipu Hoseok hyung dengan tulang-tulang palsu." Jawab Jungkook.

"Tapi dia sangat yakin jika kau sudah mati hanya dengan melihat tengkoraknya." Ucap Jimin.

"Aku juga tidak tau. Kecuali jika itu memang tulang-tulangku." Ragu Jungkook.

"Terus kau ini apa? Hantu?" ejek Jimin.

"Di dunia ini tidak ada hantu." Yakin Jungkook.

"Eh iya sih." Jimin tersenyum sendiri menyadari pikiran bodohnya. "Hal yang tidak jelas seperti itu tidak ada didunia ini." Lanjut Jimin.

 _Jika kita mau pergi kesana, semuanya akan menjadi semakin tidak jelas._ Pikir Taehyung sambil menatap keluar jendela. Taehyung tersentak saat menatap keluar pandangannya menangkap ratusan kupu-kupu berterbangan.

"Jimin. Kupu-kupu." Ucap Taehyung panik.

"Apa?" Jimin ikut tersentak dan melihat keluar.

Tanah berguncang. Belasan rantang muncul menghancurkan jalan maupun terotoar dan terangkat naik menggantung pada buah yang melayang diudara. Dengan cepat supir bus menghentikan laju bus yang dikendarainya, menghindari jalan yang telah rusak didepannya.

.

.

Hoseok berlari keluar begitu merasakan guncangan yang cukup kuat dan suara keras dari luar.

"Ini gawat. Jadi buah exodus seperti itu wujudnya." Gumam Hoseok sambil menatap buah yang menggantung diudara. Hoseok mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang pria yang tidak sadarkan diri di terotoar, yang perlahan-lahan dilapisi besi.

"Sekarang wilayah ini juga terkena sindrom besi hitam." Gumam Hoseok.

"Tuan Hoseok." Panggil seseorang. Hoseok hanya menatap pria yang saat ini berdiri dibelakangnya.

.

.

Diluar bus saat ini terlihat banyak orang yang sudah menjadi patung besi. Melihat hal itu supir bus gemetar takut dan tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi hingga seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang. Membuat supir tersebut tersentak.

"Tetap menyetir atau kita semua tidak akan bisa lari dari wilayah ini." Ucap Jimin dengan wajah serius pada supir tersebut.

"A-apa?"  
"Sudahlah. Cepat injak gasnya dan pergi dari sini." Perintah Jimin. "Dan sebaiknya nanti kau berterima kasih pada kami. Jika kau tidak bersama kami, kau sudah membatu." Ucap Jimin dan dengan cepat supir kembali menjalankan bus.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Taehyung sambil membantu seorang pria yang terjatuh dari bangkunya.

"Wonshik sepertinya sudah sangat tidak sabar. Jungkook, kita bahas tulang itu nanti. Apapun jawabannya, jika kita bisa menghentikan kebangkitannya kita bisa menang kan?" Ucap dan Tanya Jimin.

"Baiklah. Aku mengijinkanmu untuk langsung menuju ketempat Wonshik. Kita akan segera mengakhiri ini semua." Ucap Jungkook.

.

.

"Lama tidak bertemu." Sapa Hoseok pada pria yang saat ini ada dihadapannya.

"Syukurlah jika kau baik-baik saja." Ucap Namjoon, pria yang saat ini ada dihadapan Hoseok.

"Aku membawa jimat dari pemimpin sebelumnya." Hoseok berbicara sambil mengeluarkan sebuah gelang dari sakunya.

"Kita sudah berada di titik dimana kita tidak bisa lagi kembali. Berhentilah menjadi netral dan bergabunglah dengan kami." Ajak Namjoon.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin berada dipihak Jungkookie." Tolak Hoseok sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu aku harus memaksamu." Namjoon mengarahkan tombak ditangannya pada Hoseok.

"Aku yakin jika Wonshik sudah memberitaumu untuk tidak menggangguku." Ucap Hoseok sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku akan memeriksanya nanti." Dengan cepat Namjoon melesat kearah Hoseok, tapi dalam sepersekian detik Namjoon melihat lingkungan tempatnya berada terbalik dan berakhir dengan ia yang terbaring dijalan menatap langit.

"Apa kau tau kenapa Wonshik mengakuiku meski aku tidak bisa menggunakan sihir?" Tanya Hoseok sambil memungut topi Namjoon yang terlempar. "Sayang sekali aku tidak berniat untuk membantu kalian. Oh ya, untuk hari ini, berapa yang sudah mati?" Tanya Hoseok lagi.

"Tapi, aku yakin jika kau sudah tau jika ancaman terbesar bisa lebih buruk dari ini." Ucap Namjoon sambil bangkit berdiri dan menggunakan lagi topinya.

 _Mungkin mereka berdua juga belum tau jika ini adalah pohon genesis yang dimaksud oleh Jungkookie dan bukan pohon exodus yang malah ingin menghancurkan dunia ini._ Pikir Hoseok.

.

.

.

"Apa lagi ini?" tanya Jimin pada supir bus yang sedang memeriksa bus yang tiba-tiba saja berhenti.

"Kurasa kita harus berjalan kaki." Ucap Taehyung sambil mulai berjalan.

"Terima kasih sudah menjelaskannya." Kesal Jimin, Taehyung tersenyum paksa.

"Dengar, jangan berpikir untuk kembali ketempat tadi ya. Kecuali jika kau ingin membatu." Peringat Jimin pada si supir sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan dengan Taehyung.

"Jungkook terlihat seperti anak manis jika sudah membicarakan tentang Jeon Hoseok." Ucap Taehyung menghilangkan keheningan.

"Apa maksudnya itu?" protes Jungkook.

"Seharusnya kau mengatakannya ketika dia sudah tertidur..."

"Jangan mengatakan hal itu meski aku sudah tidur." Jungkook memotong ucapan Jimin. "Pertama-tama yang harus kuceritakan, Hoseokie hyung dan aku..." belum selesai Jungkook berbicara, Jimin memasukan patung kayu ditangannya kedalam saku jaketnya, meredam suara Jungkook. Jimin dan Taehyung saling berpandangan kemudian tertawa bersama.

.

.

Saat ini mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat dihutan. Setelah menyalakan api, Taehyung hanya terus terpaku pada ponsel ditangannya.

"Untuk pacarmu ya?" Tanya Jimin yang melihat Taehyung serius dengan ponselnya.

"Eh, ya." Jawab Taehyung tanpa repot-repot mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jimin didepannya.

"Jika kau mengkhawatirkannya, temui dia." Ucap Jimin sambil membaringkan tubunya ketanah. Taehyung hanya bisa terdiam mendengar apa yang diucapkan Jimin. "Apa kau sudah dengar gosip jika Yoongi memiliki pacar?" Jimin kembali berbicara saat dirasa Taehyung tidak merespon ucapannya sebelumnya.

"Belum." Taehyung menjawab dengan tenang.

"Dia beli coklat hadiah valentine untuk seseorang tahun lalu." Kali ini Taehyung benar-benar terdiam tanpa ada pergerakan sama sekali. Menyadari hal itu, Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya dari pepohonan pada Taehyung.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya terkejut karena dia sepertinya bukan orang yang mau membelikan cokelat untuk orang lain." Jawab Taehyung. Meski Taehyung sudah menjawab, Jimin kelihatannya sama sekali tidak berniat mengalihkan pandangannya dari Taehyung.

 _Gawat. Apa dia sedang mencurigaiku._ Pikir Taehyung.

Setelah terdiam beberapa saat Jimin bangun dan meraih koper disampingnya.

"Kau ini memang tidak pernah akur dengan dia ya? Maksudku, Yoongi." Ucap Jimin sambil tersenyum maklum.

 _Jadi dia mempercayaiku._ Pikir Taehyung kemudian mendekat dan duduk disamping Jimin, melihat apa isi dari koper yang dibuka Jimin.

Tanpa mereka sadari beberapa orang bersembunyi dibalik pohon, mengamati mereka berdua.

"Rantai ini untuk apa?" bingung Taehyung begitu melihat sebuah pistol dengan tipe Beretta 92 yang dirantai dialam koper.

"Mungkin karena itu spesial?" jawaban bernada Tanya dari Jimin. "Oi Jungkook, kenapa jimat spesialnya berbentuk senjata api?" Tanya Jimin.

"Itu karena Jeon mempersembahkan senjata itu pada pohon genesis agar mudah digunakan sebagai sihir yang kuat." Jawab Jungkook.

"Kenapa aneh ya? Kenapa pohon yang seharusnya melindungi dunia ini meminta senjata penghancur?" Tanya Jimin lagi.

"Menurutmu begitu ya? Jika pohon genesis menyerap senjata itu dan menghancurkannya bukankah itu akan mengurangi konflik? Itu adalah langkah yang tepat untuk menjaga keseimbangan dunia kan?" jawab dan Tanya Jungkook.

Jimin menutup kopernya sebelum merespon ucapan Jungkook.

"Keseimbangan dunia ya? Itu semua memang tidak penting buatku."

 _Memang benar jika bagi Jimin dunia ini sudah hancur jauh sebelum ini. Sejak hari itu._ Pikir Taehyung.

"Taehyung." Panggil Jimin. "Kita terkepung." Lanjut Jimin yang membuat Taehyung tersentak.

"Kau membawa jimat itu kan?" Tanya Jimin sambil menjulurkan tangan mengambil sepotong kayu yang telah terbakar di salah satu sisinya. Belum sempat Jimin mengangkat kayu itu sebuah balon air telah memadamkan api, menimbulkan asap disekeliling Jimin dan Taehyung.

"Gawat." Panik Taehyung.

"Jika begini sihir saja tidak akan mempan." Ucap Jimin kemudian seseorang memukulkan bagian belakang dari senapan laras panjang keperut Jimin hingga Jimin jatuh berlutut.

"Lepaskan. Lepaskan aku." Berontak Taehyung pada dua orang yang memegangi tangan kiri dan kanannya.

"Tae..." seseorang kembali memukul bagian belakang leher Jimin hingga tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

"Apa kau merasa bersalah?" Tanya Seokjin pada seseorang yang duduk disampingnya dengan tetap berkonsentrasi mengemudi. "Karena kita sudah membuat perjanjian dibelakangnya?" tambahnya sambil melirik sebentar anak muda disampingnya.

"Tidak." Jawab Taehyung tenang. "Aku sudah menyimpan rahasia yang lebih besar lagi dari Jimin." Lanjutnya.

"Benar. Kau tepat sekali. Tetapi apa menurutmu ini tidak sedikit berlebihan? Seberapa kuat perasaannya pada adiknya?" taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela meski tetap mendengarkan Jin.

"Begitu ya?"

"Meskipun mereka itu bersaudara, mereka bukan saudara kandung kan?" Taehyung tersentak, dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jin yang serius mengemudi.

"Kau sudah tau?" Tanya Taehyung.

.

.

-Flashback-

Disuatu senja yang berwarna senada dengan surainya, Jimin hanya duduk disofa sambil memandangi vas berisikan bunga yang dia sendiri bahkan tidak tau jenisnya. Berusaha mengabaikan seseorang yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Kau ingin memiliki hubungan yang seperti apa denganku Jimin?"

-Flashback End-

"Jimin. Jimin. Jimin." Dengan pandangan yang masih belum jelas, Jimin bisa menangkap gambaran sebuah patung kayu didepan wajahnya.

"Diam." Ujarnya lemah pada suara seseorang yang terus menyebutkan namanya. Jimin tersentak begitu kesadarannya kembali, dengan cepat ia bangun-

"Tae.. ahh." –dan mengeluh ketika merasakan pusing dikepalanya.

Jimin menatap sekeliling dan menyadari jika saat ini dirinya masih berada dihutan tapi tinggal seorang diri.

"Sial." Umpatnya karena tidak menemukan Taehyung dalam jarak pandangnya.

"Jimin." Panggil Jungkook tapi diabaikan Jimin yang sudah berlari keluar dari hutan.

.

.

"Menurutku Jimin juga tidak tau. Perasaan apa yang sesungguhnya dia rasakan pada Yoongi atau apa yang sesungguhnya mereka rasakan." Ucap Taehyung tenang. Jin mendengarkan sambil sesekali melirik Taehyung dan fokus dalam mengemudi. "Bagi orang lain itu sudah jelas kan." lanjutnya.

Jin hanya terus mendengarkan sambil mengikuti tank didepannya. Mobil yang dikendarainya dikawal oleh tank didepan dan dibelakangnya.

"Mudah saja jika dia ingin mengikuti kita. Dilihat dari besarnya rombongan yang kita bawa." Ucap Taehyung.

"Apa menurutmu dia akan mengikuti kita?" Tanya Jin.

"Siapa yang tau."

"Ada orang yang ingin aku pertemukan denganmu." Ucap Jin kemudian menghentikan mobilnya. Jin keluar dari mobil dan masuk kedalam truk didepannya di ikuti Taehyung.

"Oi, aku senang kau selamat." Sambut seorang pria manis begitu melihat Jin dan Taehyung.

"Enak sekali kau mengatakannya, padahal tempat itu sangat berbahaya." Keluh Jin meski senyuman tidak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Aku percaya padamu." Ucap pria itu lagi.

"Aku sampai menahan air mataku. Ini dia orangnya." Jin mengakhiri obrolan ringan mereka dan menunjuk Taehyung.

"Terima kasih atas semua informasi yang sudah kau berikan pada kami." Ucap pria itu sambil mengulurkan tangan pada Taehyung. Taehyung menyambut uluran tangan pria itu, menjabat tangannya.

"Aku akan memperkenalkanmu. Dia adalah Cha Hakyeon, asisten direktur dari pasukan pencegah sindrom besi hitam. Dia juga teman lamaku." Ucap Jin.

"Karena kami sudah saling mengenal cukup lama. Aku memintanya bekerja dijalur yang sulit dilewati secara normal." Ucap seorang bernama Cha Hakyeon itu.

"Pada dasarnya aku ini hanya relawan. Tapi aku sudah punya ijin untuk menggunakan senjata." Jelas Jin.

"Jadi kau adalah pimpinan pasukan ini?" Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jin disampingnya pada Hakyeon didepannya.

Hakyeon mengangguk sebelum menjawab.

"Itu karena kakekku adalah teman dari pimpinan klan Jeon yang sebelumnya, membuat organisasi pemerintah yang rahasia sangat dibutuhkan untuk merespon setiap kasus yang berhubungan dengan sihir dan dampaknya pada masyarakat." Ucap Hakyeon.

"Tetapi kita sebenarnya tidak bisa menangani hal ini." Tambah Jin.

"Sebenarnya kami sedang dipusingkan oleh kejadian-kejadian yang diluar akal manusia. Tapi kita tidak bisa hanya diam dan menontonnya. Kita akan berperang melawan penyihir-penyihir itu." Ucap Hakyeon membuat Taehyung tersentak.

"Perang?" ulang Taehyung.

"Kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi belakangan ini telah berdampak pada pola pikir orang-orang yang mencoba menghancurkannya kapan saja, kita tidak punya pilihan lain selain menyerang balik." Jelas Hakyeon.

"O-oi, tidak perlu membahas secepat ini kan. Oh ini. Benda yang kau minta." Jin memberikan sebuah kantung kertas berwarna coklat pada Taehyung.

"Terima kasih ini akan membantu." Ucap Taehyung sambil tersenyum. "Dan sebagai balasannya aku akan memberimu ini." Taehyung memberikan beberapa jimat pada Jin.

"Jadi sekarang aku bisa menjadi penyihir juga." Senang Jin sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Taehyung.

"Tapi ada batas penggunaannya." Peringat Taehyung sambil memeriksa isi kantung yang diberikan Jin.

"Itu untuk apa?" Tanya Jin saat melihat Taehyung mengeluarkan _flash bang(1)_ dari dalam kantung yang ia berikan.

"Akan kugunakan untuk berjaga-jaga karena mereka sulit sekali diketahui rencananya." Jelas Taehyung.

"Jadi itu alasannya kau ingin datang sendirian?" Jin tersenyum saat berbicara.

"Seperti itulah. Boleh aku memintanya juga?" Tanya Taehyung dengan arah pandang pada pistol dipinggang Jin.

"Apa? Kau ini sebenarnya orang yang berbahaya juga ya. Kau bisa menembak orang lain dengan sangat tenang." Ucap Jin sambil mengambil pistolnya.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti aku panik ketika membutuhkannya?" Jin hanya menghela nafas sebelum menyerahkan pistolnya pada Taehyung.

"Berhati-hatilah membawanya." Peringat Jin.

"Maukah kalian memasukkanku kedalam rencana kalian?" Tanya Taehyung lagi kali ini sambil menatap Hakyeon yang dari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan.

"Tentu saja. Bukannya itu alasan mengapa kau setuju? Sejujurnya kami juga sangat mengharapkan untuk bisa bekerja sama dengan kalian berdua, orang yang dekat dengan dunia sihir." Ucap Hakyeon.

Hakyeon mengeluarkan sebuah peta yang telah ditandai diamana saja buah yang telah muncul. Membukanya diatas meja kecil ditengah mereka agar Jin dan Taehyung dapat melihatnya.

"Para tentara berencana menyerang dua hari dari sekarang." Jelas Hakyeon.

Taehyung memegangi dagunya, pose berpikir sambil menatap serius peta didepannya.

"Kalian harus memecah setiap pergerakan musuh. Kita akan masuk lewat sisi lain." Ucap Taehyung.

"Ada penyusup." Ucap seorang dari luar mobil.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jin.

"Sepertinya ada orang yang menerobos masuk." Jawab salah satu tentara yang sibuk dengan komputer bersama mereka.

"Bisa diperlihatkan di monitor?" pinta Hakyeon yang langsung dituruti.

"Jimin." Kaget Taehyung begitu melihat wajah Jimin dimonitor.

"Kau tidak boleh mendekati tempat ini. Pergilah." Usir tentara yang sedang berjaga pada Jimin.

"Diam kalian. Aku tau kau ada disana Taehyung." Ucap Jimin lantang. Beberapa tentara berada pada posisi siaga, mengarahkan senapan mereka pada Jimin. "Apa kalian berani menembakku? Aku tidak membawa senjata." Remeh Jimin kemudian menghilang dan muncul dihadapan salah satu tentara, memukul tentara itu hingga terlempar.

"Kalian bisa menembaknya." Ucap Jin.

"Dia hanya anak-anak." Cegah Hakyeon.

"Kau akan segera mengetahuinya kita harus memperlakukannya seperti anak-anak atau tidak."

Para tentara mulai menghujani Jimin dengan peluru tetapi dengan mudah Jimin menghindar dan melumpuhkan para tentara didepannya.

"Dia sudah berlebihan." Ekspresi khawatir jelas tergambar diwajah Taehyung. Taehyung dibuat kaget dengan mobil tempat ia berada saat ini tiba-tiba saja bergerak. "Kita akan kemana?" Tanya Taehyung

"Kita mundur. Kita sedang menculikmu, iya kan?" Jin balik Tanya, memastikan.

Beberapa jimat berupa cincin dan gelang ditangannya telah hancur. Jimin mengejar truk yang mencoba meninggalkan tempatnya saat ini. Dalam sekejap Jimin menghilang dan muncul diatas atap truk.

"Dia diatas?" Kaget Jin saat merasakan sentakan dari atap diatasnya.

"Sial." Umpat Taehyung kemudian membuka pintu dibelakangnya dan melompat keluar.

"Taehyung." Panggil Jimin begitu ia melihat Taehyung keluar dari mobil dibawahnya.

Taehyung menggunakan sihir sebagai landasannya saat melompat tapi tetap saja tubuhnya terlempar kejalan. Jimin muncul tidak lama setelah Taehyung terbaring dijalan.

"Taehyung kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jimin khawatir sambil mendekati Taehyung.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" marah Taehyung.

"Berdirilah. Ikut aku." Ajak Jimin. Taehyung yang sempat bingung dengan cepat mengikuti Jimin.

.

.

"Tarik mundur semua orang." Perintah Hakyeon yang langsung dituruti.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Jin.

"meski tujuan kita sama, tapi jalan yang kita ambil berbeda." Jawab Hakyeon.

"Kau benar. Ini seperti pertaruhan apakan bantuan mereka akan berdampak baik atau buruk."

.

.

Deru nafas yang saling bersahutan jelas terdengar didalam hutan. Jimin dan Taehyung saat ini terbaring kelelahan setelah berlari cukup jauh.

"Kenapa kau datang?" Tanya Taehyung sambil memalingkan wajahnya menatap Jimin disampingnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Jimin balik bertanya.

"Ya maksudku..."

"Apa aku harus memilikinya?"

"Ha?"

"Apa aku harus memiliki alasan untuk melakukannya?" Tanya Jimin sambil menatap Taehyung tepat dimatanya.

"Ya, tidak sih.." Taehyung menghindari tatapan Jimin.

"Aku akan menyelamatkanmu." Ucap Jimin yakin sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya. Taehyung menatap Jimin sambil tetap berbaring.

 _Sama seperti ketia dia berkata 'aku akan menyelamatkan dunia' kata-katanya penuh dengan semangat._ Pikir Taehyung.

Hari sudah terang, mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Kembali ketempat mereka sebelumnya berada, tempat sebelum mereka diserang. Taehyung berlari lebih dulu menghampiri koper yang Jimin tinggalkan.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih, meninggalkan benda sepenting ini disini." Omel Taehyung.

"hoamm. Maaf." Ucap Jimin sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Eh iya."

 _Kenapa Jimin tidak mencurigaiku ya? Atau..._

"Seenaknya saja kau ini." Suara Jungkook terdengar. Jimin memungut patung kayu yang tergeletak begitu saja ditanah.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Sampai kau memenuhi janjimu aku tidak akan membuangmu." Ucap Jimin sambil menatap patung kayu ditangannya.

"Hahh kau ini hanya memikirkan tentang balas dendam ya?" keluh Jungkook.

"Ya, Cuma itu." Jawab Jimin. "Ayo kita jalan." Ajak Jimin pada Taehyung.

 _Atau dia hanya tidak ingin mengakuinya? Sama seperti ketika dia tidak mau mengakui perasaannya yang sesungguhnya._ Pikir Taehyung.

-Flashback-

"Kalau begitu...bolehkah aku menjadi orang yang penting untukmu?" Tanya Jimin pada Yoongi didepannya.

"Jadi, apa yang kau minta..." Yoongi meletakkan tangan kanannya pada sandaran sofa dibelakang Jimin dan mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Jimin. "Adalah jika aku mau jadi pacarmu?" Jimin hanya terdiam dan tetap menatap wajah Yoongi yang berjarak sangat dekat darinya.

-Flashback End-

-TBC-

NEXT:

"Seorang kekasih bukan sesuatu yang bisa kau dapatkan hanya karena kau menginginkannya."

.

"Aku tidak tau jika kau ini sangat sensitif."

.

"Sebuah ciuman. Tetapi tidak disini."

.

.

* * *

 **-NEXT?-**

a/n: _flash bang_ : Granat yang menghasilkan cahaya. Biasanya dipakai sama pasukan khusus (SWAT) untuk mengganggu sementara indera penglihatan.

.


	8. Chapter 8: Ciuman Pertama

**Anime Zetsuen No Tempest (THE CIVILIZATION BLASTER) ditulis oleh Kyo Shirodaira dan diilustrasikan oleh Arihide Sano dan Ren Saizaki.**

 **Zetsuen No Tempest (BTS version)**

 **By : Han STARMY**

Genre : Drama, Fantasy

 **Warning :** Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy, Typo(s).

Note :

\- Cerita ini sesuai dengan anime aslinya, hanya sedikit penyesuaan latar dan tokoh.

\- [Italic] Monolog tokoh.

 **Don't like don't read**

* * *

-Flashback-

"Jimin. Jadi yang kau minta adalah... apakah aku mau menjadi pacarmu?"

Jimin membiarkan pria manis yang hampir duduk dipangkuannya saat ini menahan bahunya dengan tangannya yang mulus. Membiarkan bibir tipis yang terlihat mengkilat it uterus berbicara sedangkan ia menatap serius pria manis didepannya ini.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan meminta hal bodoh itu." Ujar Jimin tenang.

Yoongi si pria manis melepaskan pegangannya pada bahu si surai orange, mengambil satu langkah kebelakang, menegakkan tubuhnya tanpa melepas kontak mata dengan pria dihadapannya.

"Kalau begitu adikmu ini mau kau jadikan apa?" Tanya Yoongi sambil membalikkan tubuhnya, membelakangi Jimin.

"Adik apanya. Kau tidak menganggapku sebagai hyungmu kan." Ucap Jimin kemudian memalingkan wajahnya, memilih menatap langit dibalik jendala yang sudah menyamai warna rambutnya.

"Tentu saja. Kita kan bukan saudara kandung." Jimin mendengus, sedikit frustasi dengan respon pria manis didepannya.

"Kenapa harus kau sih? Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Kau itu bukan tipeku sama sekali, kau galak dan tidak seksi sama sekali. Kenapa hanya kau yang ada di pikiranku? Kenapa aku tidak bisa tenang?" sambil meremas rambutnya dengan tangan kanan, Jimin berujar frustasi.

"Mungkin kau kurang tidur." Ucap Yoongi tenang.

"Bukan itu." Kesal Jimin. "Yoongi, untuk sementara jangan berpacaran dengan siapapun. Jangan melawanku ya?" pinta Jimin sambil bangkit berdiri.

Yoongi terdiam sebentar. Dengan masih membelakangi Jimin, Yoongi meletakkan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya dibawah bibirnya.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika ternyata aku sudah punya pacar?" Jimin tertegun dengan apa yang diucapkan Yoongi, menatap punggung si pria manis dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat di deskripsikan.

"J-jangan-jangan kau sudah punya pacar?" ada kecewa dan getir dalam nada bicara Jimin. Yoongi berbalik menampilkan senyum tipisnya.

"Hanya seumpama, lalu bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Yoongi sambil memiringkan kepalanya menatap Jimin.

-Flashback End-

.

 **Cinta yang sudah ditakdirkan atau takdir yang membawa cinta. Untuk inilah pertanyaan yang harus kita jawab.**

.

.

.

Bulan terang di langit malam bertabur bintang, menciptakan refleksi diatas permukaan air danau yang tenang. Bus yang tidak terpakai dipinggir danau, menjadi pilihan Taehyung dan Jimin untuk bermalam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jimin menyuarakan pikirannya setelah beberapa saat memperhatikan Taehyung yang sibuk dengan perekat ditangannya.

Taehyung menjawab sambil menunjuk celah dijendela. "Agar udara dingin yang diluar tidak masuk. Dimana Jungkook?"

"Katanya dia ingin mengumpulkan kekuatan sebelum pertarungan terakhir." Jawab Jimin sambil duduk bersandar pada bangku panjang bus yang berhadapan dengan Taehyung. "Aku yakin dia masih tidur." Ucap Jimin sambil terkekeh.

"Oh, ini." Taehyung melemparkan sebuah selimut yang dengan sigap ditangkap oleh Jimin.

"Dimana kau mendapatkannya?" Tanya Jimin bingung sambil menatap selimut ditangannya.

"Aku meminjamnya dari rumah yang kita pakai waktu itu." Mengeluarkan satu selimut lagi dari ranselnya sambil menjawab pertanyaan Jimin.

"Kau ini benar-benar. Pencuri yang menyedihkan." Ejek Jimin.

"Aku hanya meminjamnya. Aku akan mengembalikannya. Setelah semua ini selesai" Ucap Taehyung membela diri dengan lirihan dikalimat terakhir.

Jimin membaringkan tubuhnya membelakangi Taehyung dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Taehyung hanya menatap sebentar Jimin dan ikut membaringkan tubuhnya pada bangku yang bersebrangan dengan Jimin.

 _Entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti, semua hal yang tidak masuk akal ini akan segera berakhir. Ketika pembuhun Yoongi ditemukan, aku yakin jika Jimin akan membunuhnya. Balas dendam. Itulah satu-satunya alasan kenapa Jimin masih ingin hidup sampai sekarang. Tetapi, apa yang akan dia lakukan setelah itu?_

Sambil berbaring, Taehyung mengeluarkan ponselnya, memandangi foto yang terakhir dikirimkan Yoongi.

"Kuperhatikan.." tersentak dengan Jimin yang tiba-tiba bersuara, Taehyung menurunkan ponselnya dan menatap Jimin diseberangnya. "Kau selalu melihat ponselmu. Tapi akhir-akhir ini kau berhenti melakukannya kan?" taehyung tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap langit malam dari jendela disampingnya.

 _Hari itu, hari yang sangat panas..._

-Flashback-

"Yoongi kau tidak mengerjakan semua PR ini?" Tanya si surai cokelat saat ia dan surai hijau mint berada disalah satu meja didalam perpustakaan.

"PR yang sebanyak ini tidak masuk akal kan, padahal sebentar lagi liburan musim panas akan datang." Taehyung hanya menghela nafas mendengar jawaban dari surai hijau disampingnya. "Ciuman." Taehyung kembali memberikan atensinya pada pria manis disampingnya yang kembali memperdengarkan suaranya yang tenang.

Dengan wajah yang sedikit merona ditambah senyum tulus yang manis, Yoongi menatap Taehyung disampingnya dan kembali berujar. "Apakah kita akan ciuman sebelum musim panas usai?"

Dengan wajah merona dan keterkejutan yang kentara, Taehyung tidak sengaja menyenggol tumpukan buku dimejanya hingga berhamburan jatuh, menciptakan keributan dalam heningnya perpustakaan.

Cepat-cepat Taehyung bangkit dari kursinya dan mengumpulkan buku yang berhamburan dilantai. Dengan telaten Taehyung mengumpulkan buku hingga kembali dikejutkan oleh Yoongi yang berjarak sangat dekat didepannya, menatapnya dan ikut mengumpulkan buku.

"Tentu saja bukan disini." Ucap Yoongi.

"Kalau itu aku setuju." Tanggap Taehyung sambil meletakkan buku-buku yang sudah ia kumpulkan kembali diatas meja.

"Sejak ciuman pertama kita, kita harus memilih tempat dengan hati-hati. Apa kau punya ide, Taehyung?"

"Ha~? Aku tidak tau tempat yang pas.. kalau begitu apa kau punya ide, Yoongi?" Taehyung balik bertanya dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Aku punya tempat yang sempurna untuk kita." Jawab Yoongi dengan senyum dan kontak mata yang tak lepas dari Taehyung.

.

"Rumah musim panas?" Tanya Taehyung saat ia dan Yoongi berjalan pulang.

"Ya. Kami sekeluarga selalu menghabiskan minggu terakhir liburan musim panas disana." Jelas Yoongi.

"Kau juga ingin mengajakku?"

"Pasti orang tuaku akan senang jika kau ikut."

"Tapi seminggu bersama Jimin?" ragu yang kentara dari ucapan Taehyung.

"Tapi kau bersamaku juga kan." Yoongi berucap dengan manja. "Taehyung, ayo bersantailah dengan Jimin. Aku sangat yakin jika hanya kaulah yang bisa menjadi temannya." Ucap Yoongi.

 _Yoongi...kau tau perasaan Jimin kan?_

.

.

"Oi, kau sebaiknya menghentikan ini semua. Aku tidak suka." Keluh dan kesal Taehyung.

Bagaimana tidak, tiba-tiba saja Jimin menghubunginya setelah ia mengantar Yoongi. Meminta untuk bertemu tanpa mau mendengar Taehyung bersedia atau tidak. pertemuan yang ternyata ditujukan Jimin untuk mengenalkan beberapa orang pria manis pada Taehyung.

"Aku kan hanya ingin membantumu mendapatkan pacar." Ucap Jimin sambil berjalan dibelakang Taehyung yang sedang kesal.

"Aku tidak memintanya kan?"

"Kau sepertinya yakin sekali. Menurutku kau tidak bisa mendapatkan pacar sendirian, makanya aku..."

"Seorang kekasih bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa kau dapatkan hanya karena kau menginginkannya. Kau harus bertemu dengan seseorang yang kau sukai dan kau selalu ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Itulah kenapa kau menginginkannya untuk menjadi kekasihmu kan?" Jimin tertegun dan menatap Taehyung yang juga menatapnya tanpa bisa berkata-kata.

Tersadar dengan apa yang ia katakana, Taehyung memalingkan wajahnya, sedikit melirik Jimin yang tetap menatapnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Aku sudah tidak tertarik." Ucap Jimin kemudian berjalan mendahului Taehyung.

"Ha?"

.

.

Sudah cukup malam saat Jimin kembali kerumah. Dahinya sedikit berkerut menatap pintu menuju balkon yang terbuka.

"Ini kan liburan musim panas, tapi kau masih saja telat pulang kerumah." Ucap Yoongi tanpa perlu repot memalingkan wajahnya untuk sekedar melihat siapa yang akan menghapirinya yang sedang bersantai di balkon sambil memakan sepotong semangka.

"Aku tadi menemani Taehyung." Yoongi menghentikan pergerakannya yang hampir menggigit potongan semangka ditangannya, memilih memalingkan wajahnya menatap seseorang yang ikut merileksan diri di kursi santai yang hanya dipisahkan oleh meja kecil disamping Yoongi.

"Taehyung?" Yoongi mengulangi nama yang sebelumnya disebut pria disampingnya.

"Aku kira dia ingin punya satu atau dua pacar, jadi aku mengenalkannya pada beberapa pria manis. Dia terlihat tidak senang sih." Jelas Jimin dengan santainya.

"Sulit mempercayainya kalau kau bisa mengajak orang lain untuk pergi bersama Taehyung. Tidak mungkin ada yang sanggup jalan dengan Taehyung yang suka berkata aneh dan minta maaf tidak jelas." Ucap Yoongi sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kau ini selalu berpikiran buruk tentang Taehyung."

"Wajar kan, Taehyung memiliki tingkat adaptasi yang tinggi jika itu adalah kelebihannya. Dan dia juga bukan orang yang egois jika itu merupakan kekurangannya. Dia bisa berlaku normal apapun keadaannya. Tapi dia tidak pernah menilai seseorang sembarangan atau mencoba merusak suasana. Lagipula dia bukan tipe pria yang suka mendekati seseorang lebih dulu. Dia itu kebalikannya, dia butuh orang lain untuk membimbingnya. Semua orang normal akan meninggalkan orang yang tidak bisa nyaman dengan mereka kan." Yoongi berujar panjang lebar.

"Ya kurasa kau benar." Setuju Jimin sambil mengambil sepotong semangka dimeja disampingnya.

"Orang yang bisa cocok dengan Taehyung adalah orang yang mirip denganmu Jimin." Ucap Yoongi sambil menatap Jimin dengan senyum tipis. Sedangkan Jimin tersedak dengan semangka yang dimakannya mendengar apa yang Yoongi ucapkan.

"Aku?" Tanya Jimin tidak percaya.

"Kau ceroboh dan egois, dan suka seenaknya saja. Orang yang tidak pedulian dan suka memanfaatkan orang lain, tetapi setia. Aku yakin seseorang yang seperti itu adalah orang yang pas untuk Taehyung." Jelas Yoongi.

"Jangan merusak suasana dong." Keluh Jimin kemudian menggigit semangka ditangannya.

"Maksudku bukan menyuruh kalian untuk berpacaran. Aku hanya berpendapat jika tidak ada pria atau wanita yang seperti kau. Meskipun begitu, jaga Taehyung baik-baik ya."

"Apa?" Jimin menatap Yoongi bingung, menghentikan kegiatannya yang akan menggigit semangka lagi.

"Aku yakin walau apapun yang terjadi nanti, dia tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Ucap Yoongi sambil menatap langit malam berbintang.

Jimin hanya terpaku menatap Yoongi tanpa ada niat untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

.

.

"Jimin benar-benar membuatku jengkel." Keluh Taehyung sambil meletakkan tasnya asal dilantai dan merebahkan tubuhnya disofa.

"Aku penasaran apa dia tau tentang hubunganku dengan Yoongi. Mungkin karena itulah dia ingin menjebakku. Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Dia orang yang iseng tapi tidak peduli apapun." Gumam Taehyung kemudian tersentak merasakan getaran pada saku celananya.

Dengan tangan kanannya merogoh ponsel disaku celananya, seketika membuatnya langsung berdiri melihat pesan dari seseorang, Park Yoongi.

From : Pacar

Bagaimana kabar pria-pria manis itu.

"Mereka berdua benar-benar sesuatu." Keluh Taehyung.

-Flashback End-

Beberapa tank melintasi jalan didekat danau. Mencipatakan getaran dan suara ribut kendaraan berat tersebut.

"Sial, berisik sekali. Aku tidak bisa tidur sama sekali." Umpat Jimin yang merasa tidurnya terganggu.

"Aku tidak tau jika kau ini sangat sensitif." Timpal Taehyung.

"Kenapa? Aku ini kan anak orang kaya." Balas Jimin.

"Jadi kau mengakuinya ya." Ucap Taehyung sambil menatap bagian atap bus.

"Oi. Dulu kau pernah bilang kan, jika tidak ada gunanya punya kekasih yang tidak kau sukai sama sekali?" Tanya Jimin tanpa menghadap Taehyung.

Taehyung melirik punggung Jimin sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Apa aku mengatakannya?"

"Aku tidak mengerti. Jadi, seperti apa orang yang kau sukai?" Tanya Jimin lagi.

"Aku sendiri tidak tau. Tidak peduli bagaimana yang terjadi, perpisahan pasti terjadi kan? Menurutku itu sulit diterima. Jika kau sudah berpacaran dengan orang yang kau sukai." Ucap Taehyung.

Jimin menatap bintang yang terlihat jelas keindahannya malam ini.

"Bintang-bingtangnya indah ya?" ucap Jimin.

"Kita juga pernah melihat bintang-bintang juga waktu itu kan?" Tanya balik Taehyung.

"Ya...Di rumah musim panas keluargaku?" ragu Jimin.

"Ya, liburan musim panas." Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Taehyung terdiam menyadari sesuatu. "Tunggu, bukannya kau benci bintang-bintang?" Tanya Taehyung sambil menatap punggung Jimin.

"Aku suka bintang-bintang saat musim salju. Aku tidak tau kenapa, tapi mereka terlihat gagah dan keren. Tinggi dan sulit diraih." Ucap Jimin sambil menjulurkan tangannya, seolah akan meraih bintang dilangit yang dipandanginya.

 _Jimin mungkin tidak pernah menyadarinya, jika dia sudah jatuh cinta dengan Yoongi. Meski dari sifatnya, Jimin bahkan takut untuk menyentuh Yoongi. Dia selalu gugup ketika berhadapan dengannya. Apapun yang dia katakana, aku yakin jika Yoongi tidak membenci Jimin. Jika mereka bertemu dalam keadaan yang berbeda, mereka berdua mungkin akan..._

-Flashback-

"Merepotkan sekali." Keluh Jimin sambil membersihkan sarang laba-laba yang menghiasi ruang makan.

Sambil menyapu Yoongi menanggapi, "'Lakukan apa yang mungkin bisa kau lakukan dengan tanganmu sendiri' itukan kata-kata ayah?"

"Sayang sekali ya orang tuamu tidak bisa datang." Ucap Taehyung yang sedang mengepel lantai.

"Mereka sibuk, jadi apa boleh buat. Oh Taehyung, jika kau sudah selesai maukah kau mengepel tangga?" pinta Yoongi yang membuat Taehyung menghela nafas.

"Baiklah." Sanggup Taehyung tanpa semangat kemudian berjalan ketempat yang Yoongi maksud.

"Kau benar-benar membenci Taehyung ya?" Tanya Jimin begitu Taehyung meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Apa?" Tanya Yoongi polos.

"Kau yang mengajaknya kesini untuk menghilangkan rasa frustasimu dengan membuatnya bekerja keras kan? Atau kau sudah merencanakan sesuatu sebelumnya?" tuduh Jimmin.

"Merencanakan?" setelah mengulangi kata kunci dari kalimat yang Jimin ucapkan, Yoongi tertawa sambil menutupi mulutnya. "Kau mungkin saja benar." Ucap Yoongi.

.

.

"Oi, jikau kau memasaknya terlalu banyak bisa-bisa gosong tau."

"Dan kau seharusnya memberi kecap dulu sebelum memanggangnya."

Taehyung yang melihat perdebatan Yoongi dan Jimin karena daging dalam panggangan disamping mereka, berusaha melerai.

"Ayo kita nikmati saja makanannya." Baru selesai kalimat yang ia ucapkan. Kedua kakak beradik park tersebut langsung memelototi Taehyung dengan sadis.

Taehyung hanya menghela nafas sebelum kembali berujar, "Aku yang akan membereskannya."

Taehyung mengambil alih daging dan panggangan. Membiarkan Jimin dan Yoongi duduk manis sedangkan ia memasak.

"Berikutnya aku ingin jagung Taehyung." Pinta Jimin.

"Aku kan juga ingin makan." Keluh Taehyung meski sibuk membalikan daging diatas panggangan. Merasakan ponselnya bergetar, Taehyung menghentikan kegiatannya.

* * *

From : Pacar

Setelah makan malam temui aku di halaman belakang.

* * *

Setelah membaca pesan yang ia terima. Taehyung menatap Yoongi yang duduk sedikit jauh darinya dan Jimin. Yoongi balik menatapnya dengan mengisyaratkan jari telunjuknya didepan bibirnya yang mungil.

"Oi, gosong tuh Taehyung." Suara Jimin kembali menyadarkan Taehyung.

.

.

Langit malam yang cerah memberikan kesempatan pada banyaknya bintang untuk melukiskan sebuah karya pada kanvas alami ciptaan yang maha kuasa.

"Wow, luar biasa." Bahkan Taehyung terpanah dengan keindahan ciptaan sang maha kuasa.

"Indah kan?" Taehyung memalingkan wajahnya pada asal suara seseorang yang berjalan mendekatinya. "Kita tidak bisa melihat bintang-bintang ini di kota." Tambahnya. Berdiri disamping Taehyung, menengadah ikut menatap bintang.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat bintang-bintang sebanyak ini. Sepertinya bintang-bintang itu memenuhi langit." Ucap Taehyung.

"Bintang-bintang musim panas memang tidak beraturan. Mereka bersinar sesuka mereka."

"Apa kau tidak suka bintang Yoongi?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Aku suka. Mereka berusaha keras untuk menampilkan wujud mereka, agar kita tau keberadaan mereka sebelum mereka pergi. Sejujurnya aku mengagumi itu." Jelas Yoongi.

"Yoongi." Wajah Taehyung merona begitu Yoongi mengusap pipinya dengan tangannya yang mungil.

"Taehyung, kau disini kan?" tidak hanya Taehyung, Yoongi pun saat ini sedang merona.

"Ya. Kau juga kan." Balas Taehyung sambil menggenggam tangan Yoongi dipipinya, mempertahankan kontak mata yang telah terjalin. Perlahan mempersempit jarak hingga tiba-tiba-

"Taehyung kau dimana?" –suara Jimin terdengar mencari Taehyung.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?" Tanya Jimin heran melihat Yoongi bersama Taehyung. "Ayo kita main kartu. Kau harus ikut main dirumah musim panas ini." Ajak Jimin tanpa peduli akan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang ia sendiri lontarkan.

"Kalau begitu yang kalah besok masak sarapan ya." Tantang yoongi.

"Apa? Kau juga ikut main?" kaget Jimin.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Yoongi.

"Tetapi apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Jimin kembali lagi dengan pertanyaan awalnya.

"U-um kami sedang melihat bintang-bintang.." Taehyung menjawab gagap.

"Oh~ aku tidak suka bintang dimusim panas. Mereka bersinar sesukanya, mereka membuatku tidak nyaman. Ayo kita kembali." Acuh Jimin kemudian berjalan pergi terlebih dulu.

"Buat ponselmu bergetar ya." Gumam Yoongi sebelum mengikuti Jimin.

.

.

"Merepotkan sekali." Keluh Jimin sambil berbaring pada salah satu single bed dalam kamar yang cukup luas. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang jika kau sudah bisa main kartu?" tambahnya.

"Itukan bukan sesuatu yang bisa dibanggakan." Jawab Taehyung sambil duduk dikasurnya dan menyibukkan diri dengan ponsel.

"Yoongi juga hebat, meski dia tidak sepintar aku." Jimin menghela nafas sebelum kembali berbicara. "Taehyung."

Taehyung yang baru akan berbaring menghentikan gerkannya menatap Jimin yang menyebut namanya.

"Lebih baik kau tidak dekat-dekat dengan Yoongi." Gumam Jimin sambil menutup mata dan menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai bantal meski ada bantal yang telah tersedia.

Taehyung menatap lekat Jimin.

"Dia punya niat buruk." Ucap Jimin lagi.

"B-buruk?"

"Dia selalu seperti itu. Aku sampai tidak pernah tau apa yang dia pikirkan. Dia polos dan tidak pernah sok manis seperti itu. Kukira akan sulit untuk hidup bersamanya. Tapi sebelum aku menyadarinya, dia sudah menjadi anggota keluarga. Seperti dari sinilah dia berasal. Sesungguhnya apa sih yang dia pikirkan?" ucap Jimin.

"Apa kau sungguh ingin tau apa yang dia pikirkan?" Jimin menatap Taehyung sebelum berucap 'Ya' sebagai jawaban.

"Aku penasaran."

"Kau tau, perasaanmu pada Yoongi.." Taehyung tidak langsung meneruskan ucapannya, Jimin menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. "Tidak apa. Dengan begini, kaulah yang akan mengurus sarapan selama satu minggu." Ucap Taehyung yang menyadarkan Jimin pada kenyataan yang harus ia jalani.

.

.

Sinar matahari pagi menembus celah gorden yang tidak tertutup rapat. Tanpa menghiraukan hari yang semakin terang, Jimin tetap tidur dengan pulas sedangkan Taehyung baru saja terbangun. Tidak, bukan karena cahaya yang menembus celah gorden, tapi karena getar ponsel disampingnya yang membuat ia memperoleh kesadaran penuhnya.

.

.

"Aku ingin tau, apakah insting Jimin akan menemukan kita." Ucap Yoongi sambil menikmati padang bunga matahari yang ia lewati dengan nyaman pada boncengan sepeda. "Kalau terus seperti ini, kurasa kita tidak akan bisa melakukan ini lagi."

Taehyung hanya menggumam tidak jelas, tidak tau harus mengatakan apa.

"Karena kau tidak berani bertindak seperti laki-laki."

"A-aku hanya tidak tau bagaimana cara merespon.." belum selesai Taehyung berbicara, Yoongi melingkarkan kedua tangannya keleher Taehyung, memeluknya dengan erat, hampir mencekik.

"Y-yoongi ini berbahaya." Panik Taehyung yang kesulitan menyeimbangkan sepeda yang dikendarainya. Mengakibatkan sepeda oleng dan membuat dirinya dan Yoongi terjatuh pada rerumputan ditepi jalan.

-Flashback End-

"Kau sudah bangun." Sapa Jimin begitu Taehyung membuka matanya. "Sudah saatnya Taehyung."

Taehyung menatap senjata ditangan Jimin. "Itu.."

"Aku memang tidak begitu suka dengan jimat ini, tapi.." Jimin mengarahkan senjata ditangannya tepat ke wajah Taehyung dengan ekspresi serius, membuat Taehyung terdiam kaku. "Aku harus jujur jika aku sangat senang."

Jimin tiba-tiba tersenyum dengan reaksi Taehyung. "Kenapa kau terlihat takut? Aku tidak akan menembakmu." Ucap Jimin santai sambil menurunkan senjata ditangannya. Membuat Taehyung menghela nafas.

" **Tujuan hanya akan memperbudak ingatan. Apa yang sangat kita inginkan akan menghancurkan kita**."

"Hamlet ya? Tidak buruk sih. Hari ini pembalasan dendamku akan berakhir." Semangat Jimin.

 ** _Tapi lihat, dipagi hari, saat matahari berselimut awan, berjalan lirih menuju puncak bukit disebelah timur._**

* * *

 **-NEXT?-**


	9. Chapter 9: Waktunya Memojokkan Pangeran

**Anime Zetsuen No Tempest (THE CIVILIZATION BLASTER) ditulis oleh Kyo Shirodaira dan diilustrasikan oleh Arihide Sano dan Ren Saizaki.**

 **Zetsuen No Tempest (BTS version)**

 **By : Han STARMY**

Genre : Drama, Fantasy

 **Warning :** Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy, Typo(s).

Note :

\- Cerita ini sesuai dengan anime aslinya, hanya sedikit penyesuaan latar dan tokoh.

\- [Italic] Monolog tokoh.

 **Don't like don't read**

* * *

Berdiri disalah satu ranting pohon yang ukurannya puluhan kali lebih besar dari pohon yang biasanya terlihat. Mengamati banyaknya pasukan angkatan darat maupun udara yang mengepung. Memperhatikan situasi dengan tetap mempertahankan ketenangannya.

"Ini terlalu cepat dan sangat banyak." Gumamnya sambil memperhatikan barisan tank yang berjejer rapi. "Aku memang sudah memperkirakannya, tapi tidak secepat ini. Sepertinya seseorang dari pemerintah telah memahami situasinya. Atau ini hanyalah keberuntungan pangeran berkat pohon genesis? Baiklah pangeran, hari ini aku akan mengakhiri semua keberuntunganmu." Ucapnya sambil menggenggam erat pedang ditangan kanannya.

.

.

"Sepertinya para tentara pemerintah sudah bergerak." Ucap Jimin sambil menatap beberapa helikopter yang berlalu-lalang.

"Meski mereka sudah memulai serangan mereka, akan membutuhkan waktu berminggu-minggu untuk menembus perisai mereka. Mereka mungkin akan kehabisan amunisi. Kalian berdua sebaiknya segera menyiapkan 10 jimat. Seharusnya dengan itu kalian bisa menembus perisai mereka." Ucap Jungkook memberikan arahan. "Waktunya mengakhiri pertarungan kita, Wonshik." Gumamnya.

Taehyung menghentikan pergerakannya yang sedang menyiapkan jimat, melirik Jimin dibelakangnya yang menyiapkan jimat spesial yang mereka dapatkan dari Hoseok.

"Jimin." Tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Taehyung, Jimin menggumam member tanda bahwa ia mendengarkan. "Apa menurutmu semuanya akan berubah mulai hari ini?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Itu tidak penting untukku." Jawabnya.

-Flashback-

Tatapannya terkunci pada sosok dihadapannya. Terdiam, bahkan helaian surai orange kebanggaannya pun ikut terdiam kaku bersama pemiliknya. Matanya membulat berusaha memperjelas, meyakini apa yang saat ini dilihatnya tidaklah salah. Otaknya memproses apa yang saat ini dihadapannya.

Yoongi dengan surai hijau mint nya yang terlihat lembut, memejamkan mata seolah terlelap, bersandar pada kursi yang ia duduki. Beralaskan cairan merah pekat alami yang berasal dari tubuhnya. Hal yang benar-benar membuat Jimin terdiam tepat didepan sosok manis itu. Menggerakkan tangannya yang sempat kaku. Menjulurkan tangannya, dengan hati-hati menyentuh sosok yang terlihat akan hancur kapan saja jika ia tidak hati-hati menyentuhnya.

"Kenapa, kau dingin sekali?" gumamnya.

 _Sampai sekarang, ketika aku mengingatnya, aku menjadi curiga pada semuanya. Aku tidak tau apakah aku harus percaya, jika Yoongi sudah tiada._ Pikir Jimin.

-Flashback End-

Menggenggam erat senjata ditangannya, bersama kilatan amarah dan dendam yang terpendam dari matanya. Hari ini ia akan mengakhiri semuanya.

"Ayo. Untuk menemukan orang yang telah membunuh Yoongi." Pernyataan yang sarat akan emosi dari Jimin.

.

.

03.57 PM

"Semoga saja ini bukan hari terakhir kita." Gumam Jin.

.

03.58 PM

Keadaan di pusat komando pemerintah terlihat benar-benar sibuk menjelang waktu penyerangan.

.

03.59 PM

"Regu 1, 2 dan 3 bersiap untuk menembak." Perintah salah satu komandan.

.

04.00 PM

"Tembak." Ucap Jin penuh semangat kemudian tersenyum. "Aku bercanda." Lanjutnya. Pada kenyataannya ia tau bahwa itu adalah waktu dimulainya penyerangan.

.

.

Tembakan bertubi-tubi diarahkan oleh ratusan tank yang berbaris. Menimbulkan suara ribut memekakan telinga. Menjadi acuan Jimin dan Taehyung untuk mempercepat langkah mereka.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah mulai menyerang." Ucap Taehyung sambil berlari mengikuti Jimin.

"Ayo cepat." Jimin menyeringai.

.

.

"Jaehwan. Aku memerintahkanmu untuk menyerang balik pasukan pemerintah. Lanjutkan ritualnya, tapi tetap lindungilah pohon exodus apapun yang terjadi. Kau boleh melepas perisai yang menutupi pohon exodus. Serang balik mereka dengan memanfaatkan pertahanan dari perisai kita." Perintah Wonshik melalui sepotong kayu ditangannya. "Kita tidak perlu lagi menyembunyikan keberadaan dari pohon exodus." Gumam Wonshik.

.

.

"Jadi itu ya, pohon exodus." Gumam Jin sambil menatap sebuah pohon yang sangat besar muncul dilokasi yang mereka jadikan target penyerangan.

Pohon yang awalnya tersembunyi oleh perisai yang tidak dapat dilihat dari luar, kini terlihat dengan jelas bagaimana besarnya pohon exodus dan dikelilingi buah yang menggantung dilangit, meski masih terselimut dengan perisai yang akan sulit ditembus.

.

.

Jimin melingkarkan jimat berupa rantai, cincin maupun gelang ditangan kanannya. Berusaha menembus perisai yang membatasi langkah mereka. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh Taehyung.

.

"Tuan Wonshik, ada orang yang berhasil menembus perisai. Mereka berusaha menerobosnya." Lapor Jaehwan pada Wonshik.

Tanpa merespon laporan yang diterima, Wonshik menghentikan langkahnya.

"Pertarungan baru dimulai, pangeran." Gumamnya.

.

.

"Kami berhasil menembus perisainya, Jungkook." Lapor Jimin.

"Baiklah. Wonshik pasti sudah tau keberadaan kalian. Tapi kalian tidak perlu lagi lari atau bersembunyi. Pergilah ke pohon exodus." Ucap Jungkook.

.

"Semua pasukan telah melakukan penyerangan terbuka."

"Laporkan kerusakan target."

"Komando, kami saat ini tidak dapat memastikan kerusakan apapun yang dialami oleh target. Kami akan terus melakukan penyerangan terhadap target pada jarak dekat dengan tank dan kendaraan lain." Lapor salah satu tentara yang mengawasi dari dalam helikopter.

"Aku memperkirakan jika ini hanya akan menghabiskan persediaan amunisi kita jika kita tidak segera menghancurkan perisai itu. Kita tidak mengira jika sihir akan sekuat ini." Ucap Hakyeon.

.

.

"Hiraukan serangan dari luar. Perisai kita masih kuat. Teruskan ritualnya sebanyak yang bisa kita lakukan." Pernyataan Jaehwan lontarkan, meyakinkan orang-orang yang melakukan ritual membangkitkan pohon exodus.

 _Tetapi, serangan mereka ternyata lebih agresif dari yang kita kira. Menerima semua kerusakan ini dapat mempengaruhi kontrol kita terhadap pohon exodus._ Pikir Jaehwan.

.

.

Jimin dan Taehyung terus berlari menuju pohon exodus. Akan tetapi langkah mereka terhenti saat melihat sesuatu diatas bukit dihadapan mereka.

"Tong?" bingung Taehyung sambil menatap apa yang ada dihadapan mereka.

Suara langkah kaki mendekat dari atas bukit. Berdiri tepat disamping tong, menghentakkan pedangnya yang selalu dalam keadaan tersarung pada tanah.

"Jungkook ada orang yang berambut biru dan membawa pedang ada disini." Ucap Jimin.

"Dia pasti Wonshik. Teruslah maju agar dia juga dapat mendengar suaraku." Pinta Jungkook.

"Selamat datang. Namaku Jeon Wonshik. Aku berdiri didepan kalian untuk mewakili klan Jeon. Siapa nama kalian anak muda?" Tanya Wonshik meandang kebawah kearah Jimin dan Taehyung.

Jimin menyeringai meremehkan sebelum menjawab.

"Panggil saja kami anak muda A dan B. kami datang bukan untuk berbicara denganmu." Ucap Jimin dengan gayanya yang arogan.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Wonshik. Sudah empat bulan ya. Sepertinya kau baik-baik saja." Mendengar suara Jungkook membuat Wonshik tersenyum sebelum menjawab.

"Anda juga pangeran. Meski anda berada ditempat yang sangat jauh."

"Wonshik. Aku yakin jika kau sudah mengetahui jika jimat yang kuberikan pada anak muda ini mengandung sihir yang sangat banyak dan kuat. Ketika dia menggunakannya kendalimu terhadap pohon exodus akan terputus, perisainya akan hancur dan akan terjadi penghancuran besar-besaran yang hanya dirikulah yang bisa menghentikannya. Jika itu terjadi, kau tidak punya pilihan lain selain membawaku kembali. Menyerahlah, Wonshik. Bawa aku kembali sebelum aku memantrai jimat itu. Hasil pertarungan ini sudah ditentukan ketika orangku berhasil menerobos perisai dan membawa masuk jimat itu. Usahamu sudah baik. Tapi keputusanmu yang tidak masuk akal telah menimbulkan kerusakan yang luar biasa." Jungkook berbicara panjang lebar.

"Jika kau tidak mau menyerah karena harga dirimu yang tinggi, aku bisa menarik pelatuknya sekarang." Ucap Jimin sambil membidik Wonshik.

"Kau ingin menghancurkan dunia dengan menarik pelatuknya? Tanpa pohon exodus, kau tidak akan pernah menyelamatkan dunia ini." Ucap Wonshik.

"Bukankah pohon exodus adalah pohon yang ingin menghancurkan dunia? Sudah berapa banyak kerusakan terjadi, dan sudah berapa banyak nyawa yang sia-sia?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Kau belum diberitau ya? Semua kejadian ini terjadi karena pohon genesis ingin menghentikan kebangkitan pohon exodus. Jika ada orang yang ingin mengumpulkan buahnya, maka banyak kerusakan akan terjadi. Kehancuran dunia ini bukan disebabkan oleh kebangkitan pohon exodus, tapi disebabkan karena kebangkitan dari pohon genesis. Satu-satunya yang dapat mencegah dan menyelamatkan dunia ini adalah pohon exodus. Pohon besar ini adalah satu-satunya harapan kita." Tegas Wonshik.

.

.

Berjalan dengan tenang melewati jalan ditepi bukit yang sepi tanpa lalu lalang kendaraan. Berhenti dan duduk pada pembatas jalan. Melihat dari kejauhan perang yang telah dimulai.

"Pohon genesis sudah tertidur karena menciptakan dunia ini. Dan ternyata dunia ini masih belum selesai. Meski dunia telah jatuh dalam pengaruh pohon genesis, ada hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal dan tidak dapat diketahui penyebabnya. Yang artinya dunia ini tidak baik. Jika pohon genesis terbangun, dunia ini akan dibuat ulang menjadi bentuk yang benar dan sempurna. Untuk melakukannya, dunia yang sekarang ini harus dihancurkan terlebih dulu." Gumam Hoseok.

.

.

"Kalian pasti tau apa yang dibutuhkan oleh pohon genesis untuk memanfaatkan kekuatannya. Apa yang kita harus persembahkan untuk kekuatan itu." Ucap Wonshik.

"Pertumbuhan penduduk dalam jumlah yang besar." Gumam Taehyung yang masih dapat didengar Wonshik.

"Ya. Untuk membuat ulang dunia ini, pertumbuhan penduduk lebih besar dari yang diperkirakan. Jika pohon genesis terbangun, pohon itu akan memakan semua penduduk yang ada di dunia ini. Umat manusia akan punah. Bahkan kehidupan yang kita ketahui juga akan menghilang dan akan mengakibatkan kepunahan bagi semua makhluk hidup." Jelas Wonshik membuat Taehyung tertegun.

 _Ketika aku mempelajari cara kerja sihir ini, aku merasakan keanehan. Aku mengerti sekarang. Sihir Jeon mungkin memang diperuntukkan untuk menjaga keseimbangan dunia. Tetapi, ini juga kekuatan yang mengerikan, kemampuan yang dapat mereset ulang umat manusia._ Pikir Taehyung semakin tersentak dengan sesuatu yang terlintas dalam pikirannya.

.

.

"Maka dari itu, hari ini para Jeon sedang mengusahakannya. Jika pohon exodus bangkit sebelum pohon genesis bangkit, pohon genesis akan mendapat kerusakan yang hebat sekali lagi, dan akan tertidur kembali dalam tidur yang panjang. Tapi aku tidak pernah membayangkannya jika rencana ini sudah berjalan lancar. Aku ragu jika semua pasukan militer itu tau jika serangan yang mereka lakukan justru akan mengakibatkan kehancuran bagi dunia ini." Gumam Hoseok.

.

.

"Wonshik, kita sudah sering berdebat tentang masalah ini. Tidak peduli seberapa tidak sempurnanya dunia ini, pohon genesis tidak akan menghapus seluruh dunia. Dia akan memperbaiki bagian yang perlu diperbaiki. Jika kau mencoba menggunakan pohon exodus untuk merusak pohon genesis, mungkin akupun tidak akan bisa menghentikan kekacauan yang akan terjadi. Kehancuran yang terjadi juga akan bertambah parah." Seru Jungkook.

"Pangeran, hanya anda yang mempercayai hal itu. Tetapi, kami sebagai satu klan telah memutuskannya. Kami harus melaksanakan tugas kami, apapun akibatnya." Sanggah Wonshik.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu. Apa gunanya menjadi anggota klan Jeon yang menjadi pengikut pohon genesis dan justru malah melawannya?" marah Jungkook.

"Untuk melindungi dunia ini. Kita mungkin adalah pengikutnya, tapi kita bukanlah budaknya." Bantah Wonshik.

"Kau tidak bisa melindungi dunia dengan cara itu." Bantahan kali ini dari Jungkook.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan anak muda? Apakah kau tetap dipihak pangeran bahkan setelah mengetahui kebenarannya? Jika kau salah memilih, kau akan menghancurkan dunia ini." Wonshik mengalihkan pertanyaannya pada Jimin dan Taehyung.

 _Apa maksudnya semua ini, apa yang harus kami lakukan? Kami memang tidak tau apa-apa tentang sihir. Kami juga tidak tau orang-orang seperti apa kalian ini. Tidak mungkin kami bisa mengetahui siapa yang telah berkata..._

Belum selesai dengan segala pemikirannya, Taehyung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jimin yang menurunkan bidikannya pada Wonshik dan mengganti menyandarkan senjata ditangannya pada bahunya.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak peduli siapa yang benar. Aku memang tidak pernah memikirkannya." Ucap Jimin santai.

"Apa? Oi, Jimin." kaget Taehyung.

"Jungkook sudah pernah menceritakannya padaku tentang penyebab kalian melakukan semua ini. Meski kau yang mengatakannya itu tidak akan merubah apapun." Sambil tersenyum remeh, Jimin kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Tunggu, aku baru mendengarnya kali ini." Protes Taehyung.

"Itu karena kami memang tidak memberitaukannya padamu. Jika kami menceritakannya, pendapatmu mungkin akan sangat mengganggu." Jelasnya tanpa memandang Taehyung yang menatapnya meminta penjelasan.

"Kau tidak meragukan kata-kata pengeran?" kali ini Wonshik kembali bersuara.

"Bukan berarti aku meragukan kata-katamu. Kekuatan kalian untuk menekan pendapat orang lain menurutku setara." Jawab Jimin santai.

Jungkook hanya menghela nafas mendengar apa yang Jimin ucapkan.

"Kau mungkin penasaran dengan orang ini. Tapi sejujurnya dia adalah orang yang tidak peduli sama sekali dengan dunia ini. Sudahlah Wonshik. Kau kalah." Meski mendengarkan apa yang diucapkan Jungkook, Wonshik tetap menatap tajam kearah Jimin.

 _Hati nuraniku, sudah lama menghilang. Dikutukpun aku tidak apa-apa. Sampai saat ini aku sudah melupakan dunia ini. Apapun yang terjadi, terjadilah. Aku hanya ingin membalaskan dendamku._ Pikir Jimin.

"Aku akan memikirkan dunia ini nanti. Sekarang kembalikan Jungkook. Ada orang yang harus dia temukan untukku." Seringai Jimin sambil kembali membidik Wonshik.

 _Orang yang tidak peduli dengan apapun yang terjadi dengan dunia ini. Aku tidak menyangka orang seperti dia mau menuruti perintah pangeran. Tidak, kemunculan orang seperti dia merupakan kenyataan dan bukti jika keseimbangan dunia ini memang berpihak padanya._ Pikir Wonshik _._

"Apa keinginanmu? Apapun keinginanmu meskipun itu akan menyebabkan kehancuran bagi dunia ini?" Tanya Wonshik.

"Kembalikan Jungkook dan kau akan mengetahuinya. Kau tidak perlu mengetahuinya sekarang." Balas Jimin.

"Jika aku mengembalikan pangeran ya... baiklah. Kalau begitu aku tidak punya pilihan lain."

"Semua ini akan berakhir, Wonshik inilah akhirnya." Ucap Jungkook.

Awan mendung menyelimuti langit diatas pulau tak berpenghuni. Sambil duduk diatas tong menghadap kelautan dengan tangan yang memegang patung kayu, Jungkook berpikir.

 _Tetapi, jika adik Jimin tidak terbunuh setahun yang lalu, mungkin dia tidak akan pernah memikirkan balas dendam, dan dia tidak akan membantuku dan berbicara dengan Wonshik seperti tadi. Dengan kata lain, terbunuhnya adik Jimin adalah untuk kepentinganku. Sayangnya, dia mati sebelum aku dibuang dipulau ini. Aku ragu jika pohon genesislah yang merencanakan ini semua untukku._ Pikir Jungkook.

 _Apakah ini yang seharusnya terjadi? Ini semua akan baik-baik saja jika Jungkook dapat menyelamatkan dunia ini. Tapi jika Wonshik yang benar, Jungkook akan menghancurkan dunia ini. Apakah takdir ini harus ditentukan oleh keegoisan Jimin?_ Pikir Taehyung.

"Jimin.. kau bilang jika kau ingin menyelamatkan dunia kan? Jika tidak berhati-hati hal yang sebaliknya bisa saja terjadi. Apa kau tidak memikirkannya?" Tanya Taehyung dengan tegas.

Jimin menyeringai. "Jika memang benar begitu, membawa Jungkook kembali tidak akan menghancurkannya. Tapi jika memang ini semua salah, bukankah itu akan lebih baik jika dihancurkan dan membuat yang baru?"

 _Aku mengerti.. Jimin membenci dunia ini lebih dari apapun karena dunia ini telah merenggut Yoongi. Dalam pikirannya, dia tidak lagi peduli jika ini benar atau salah. Itu mustahil. Aku tidak akan bisa menghentikan Jimin. Aku juga tidak tau apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk Yoongi._ Pikir Taehyung.

Angin berhembus, mengisi keheningan yang tercipta.

"Ayolah Jeon Wonshik. Cepatlah bawa Jungkook kembali." Desak Jimin.

.

.

"Terdapat perubahan pada lapisan pertama perisai itu. Jika ini terus terjadi, kehancuran perisai sudah tidak dapat dicegah." Lapor seseorang pada Jaehwan.

"Namjoon, hancurkan mesin-mesin itu. Tiga buah saja. Seharusnya itu sudah cukup untuk menahan pasukan itu." Perintah Jaehwan.

"Baik."

.

.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika pangeran tidak dapat mengabulkan keinginanmu? Misalnya, bagaimana jika pangeran ternyata sudah mati?" Tanya Wonshik membuat Jimin mendengus meremehkan.

"Jika kau menanyakan itu, sebaiknya kau berpikir realistis." Ucap Jimin.

"Inilah kenyataannya. Pangeran sudah mati. Lihatlah sendiri." Wonshik membuka tutup tong disampingnya, memegang sebuah rantai dan mulai membaca mantra. "Pohon diantara pohon, pohon besar diantara pohon besar. Dengarkan perintahku dan kabulkan permohonanku."

Dari dalam tong keluar sosok kerangka manusia utuh. Berdiri bersandar pada sebuah tiang yang menyangganya.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat, pangeran telah menjadi tulang belulang. Dia tidak punya kekuatan untuk mengabulkan permohonanmu. Kau tidak akan mendapatkan apapun." Ucap Wonshik.

"Wonshik, tidak mungkin aku sudah mati jika aku bisa berbicara denganmu sekarang. Apa kau ingin bilang jika aku ini adalah hantu?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Tidak. Tetapi aku punya seluruh tulangmu disini. Aku membawanya bersama tong itu kembali dari pulau itu." Jawab Wonshik, membuat Jungkook mengernyit memikirkan apa maksud ucapannya.

"Wonshik apa maksudmu?" Tanya Jungkook lagi yang diiringi hujan yang mulai turun dipulau itu.

 _Itu pasti tulang yang dilihat oleh Hoseokie hyung. Apa yang ingin dia rencanakan dengan membawanya?_ Pikir Jungkook.

Wonshik menyeringai sebelum bertanya. "Pangeran, tahun berapa sekarang?"

"Apa?" Tanya Jungkook balik, tidak mengerti dengan maksud pertanyaan Wonshik.

"kau bilang jika kau sudah menghabiskan waktu empat bulan dipulau itu. Sekarang, tahun berapa menurutmu saat ini?" Wonshik mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Sekarang, tahun... 2016." Jawab Jungkook.

Wonshik menyeringai sedangkan Jimin dan Taehyung benar-benar terkejut.

"Ada apa? Apa aku sudah mengatakan hal yang aneh?" Tanya Jungkook setelah tidak ada respon cukup lama baik dari Jimin, Taehyung maupun Wonshik.

Jimin menurunkan senjata yang dipegangnya, menatap Taehyung yang sama tidak mengertinya dengan dirinya.

"Jungkook.. itu sudah dua tahun yang lalu." Jungkook terhuyung, terkejut dengan apa yang Taehyung katakan. Kini dialah yang tidak tau harus merespon apa.

"Dua tahun? Dua tahun sudah berlalu?" Jungkook terkekeh. "Jangan main-main. Aku hanya menghabiskan waktu empat bulan di pulau ini. Tidak mungkin aku salah menghitung dua tahun menjadi empat bulan." Sangkal Jungkook tidak terima.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Jimin, kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Wonshik.

"Pangeran. Duniamu adalah dua tahun sebelum ini. Bagimu, dunia kami adalah dua tahun di masa depan. Jika kau tidak bertukar pesan melalui sihir, ini semua tidak mungkin terjadi. Dengan kekuatan sihir, masa ini telah tersambung padamu di pulau itu. Karena melalui perjalanan waktu selama dua tahun." Jelas Wonshik.

Jungkook menatap langit yang saat ini menghujaninya. Membiarkan wajahnya dibasahi air hujan yang terbawa angin dengan ekspresi kosong.

"Perjalanan waktu?"

* * *

 **-NEXT?-**


	10. Chapter 10: Kekasih

**Anime Zetsuen No Tempest (THE CIVILIZATION BLASTER) ditulis oleh Kyo Shirodaira dan diilustrasikan oleh Arihide Sano dan Ren Saizaki.**

 **Zetsuen No Tempest (BTS version)**

 **By : Han STARMY**

Genre : Drama, Fantasy

 **Warning :** Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy, Typo(s).

Note :

\- Cerita ini sesuai dengan anime aslinya, hanya sedikit penyesuaan latar dan tokoh.

\- [Italic] Monolog tokoh.

 **Don't like don't read**

 **.**

 **.**

Amunisi semakin banyak dihadiahkan untuk membuat celah pada perisai yang melindungi area sekitar pohon exodus. Puluhan helikopter dan tank masih berada pada posisi menyerang.

"Ada orang?" gumam seorang tentara didalam tank saat melihat siluet seseorang dalam jarak pandangnya.

Sosok siluet tersebut menggenggam erat tombak ditangannya. Menghunuskannya kedepan dan menciptakan perisai yang melindungi bagian depan tubuhnya.

"Aku, Jeon Namjoon. Datang untuk memberikan sambutan."

.

.

.

"Perjalanan waktu?" taehyung bertanya ragu.

"Jadi menurutmu Jungkook yang sedang berbicara dengan kita adalah Jungkook dua tahun yang lalu dan Jungkook yang sekarang adalah tulang-tulang itu?" Jimin ikut bertanya, memperjelas situasi saat ini.

"Itu benar." Dengan tenang Wonshik membenarkan penjelasan Jimin.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana benda ini bisa menghubungkanku dengannya?" sambil menunjukkan patung kayu ditangannya Jimin kembali bertanya.

"Patung kayu itu adalah jimat yang dibuat dengan menggunakan sihir Jeon yang menyambungkan dengan patung kayu yang satunya, mirip dengan alat komunikasi. Patung kayu yang digunakan oleh pangeran dua tahun yang lalu, telah hancur." Jawab Wonshik.

"Jadi, karena patung ini tidak bisa menemukan patung yang satunya di masa sekarang, patung itu mencari hingga ke masa lalu dan menyambungkan ke patung dua tahun yang lalu?"

"Tepat sekali." Wonshik kembali membenarkan penjelasan Jimin.

 _Itu benar. Selama kami mengobrol, kami memang tidak pernah menyebutkan tahun. Meski kita membahas tanggal, tanggal ini sama persis dengan dua tahun yang lalu sehingga kami tidak menyadarinya._ Pikir Taehyung.

"Ini mustahil. Ini mustahil." Teriak Jungkook. "Wonshik. Kau adalah orang yang penuh dengan perhitungan. Kau tidak mungkin mengambil resiko ini. Tanpa ada aku disana apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kebangkitan kembali pohon exodus gagal?"

Jungkook berucap dengan marah dan frustasi yang kentara.

"Pangeran. Apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap melawanmu meski aku harus menanggung semua resikonya. Bagimu, mungkin baru empat bulan kami mempersiapkan hal ini. Tapi bagi kami, kami sudah bekerja keras selama dua tahun. Sebagai bukti, Hoseok sudah memastikan jika tulang-tulang ini memang benar milikmu." Ucap Wonshik.

Bersama hujan yang semakin membasahi tubuhnya, Jungkook semakin terdiam dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Wonshik.

 _Itu benar. Rasanya memang aneh botol yang membawa patung itu bisa sampai di korea dalam waktu empat bulan. Membuat aku berpikir lokasi pulau ini sangat dekat dengan Korea dan bisa sampai dengan cepat. Kenapa aku bisa tidak menyadari jika sudah dua tahun sudah berlalu? Apa aku sudah menyianyiakan keberuntunganku?_ Pikir Jungkook.

"Kalau begini. Apa aku benar-benar sudah mati? Apa ini benar-benar dua tahun yang lalu?" gumam Jungkook putus asa.

"Berbicara denganmu saat ini pangeran, bagaikan sebuah ilusi bagi kami. Anda memang hidup, tapi anda juga sudah mati. Bagi pangeran, pulau itu adalah kurungan waktu. Pangeran, kau sudah kalah." Ucap Wonshik percaya diri.

.

.

.

Dengan perisai yang melindungi bagian depan tubuhnya. Namjoon berlari secepat mungkin kearah barisan tank dihadapannya yang masih saja dengan semangatnya menghujaninya dengan amunisi.

Saat jarak cukup dekat, Namjoon mulai membacakan mantra.

"Pohon diantara pohon. Pohon besar diantara pohon besar.. ah.." belum selesai mantra diucapkan. Penglihatannya menangkap keberadaan sebuah rudal yang mengarah padanya.

"Apa kena?" gumam seorang tentara didalam helikopter memperhatikan kepulan asap yang diciptakan rudal yang meledak tepat dimana Namjoon berada.

Tidak berapa lama, Namjoon melompat keluar dari kepulan asap dan mendarat tepat disalah satu tank. Berlutut dengan tangan kirinya menyentuh permukaan tank.

"Pohon yang telah ada sejak permulaan, pohon genesis. Dengarkan kata-kataku dan kabulkan permohonanku." Melanjutkan mantra yang sempat terhenti. Melenyapkan tank yang dipijaknya begitu mantranya selesai.

Rudal maupun peluru mulai diarahkan pada Namjoon. Menghujani pria dengan tombak ditangan kanannya itu, sedangkan sang target menggunakan perisai sebagai payungnya.

"Kami gagal mengatasi sasaran. Pasukan mendapat hambatan." Lapor salah satu prajurit yang diterima markas pusat.

 _Kami telah memprediksi tentang kemampuan mereka. Meskipun dia adalah manusia, kemampuan pergerakan dan pertahanannya yang luar biasa sangat sulit untuk dilawan oleh pasukan kita._ Pikir Hakyeon.

.

.

.

"Anak muda, petualangan kalian berakhir sampai disini. Tidak ada lagi alasan bagi kita untuk saling melawan. Aku juga tidak punya urusan dengan kalian. Tetapi sebagai kepala klan Jeon, aku tidak dapat membiarkan kalian terus menggunakan sihir milik kami." Ucap Wonshik sambil menatap Jimin dan Taehyung.

"Jika kalian meninggalkan jimat-jimat itu dan pergi dari tempat ini aku akan menjamin keselamatan kalian." Lanjutnya.

Jimin menyeringai setelah Wonshik menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Sayang sekali, Jungkook. Ya, tidak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan karena kau sudah jadi tulang belulang. Jangan membenciku ya." Jimin berucap santai.

"Aku tidak mengharapkan belas kasihanmu. Lakukanlah sesukamu." Jawab Jungkook tanpa minat, putus asa akan hal yang baru diketahuinya.

"Ya, kau mati sajalah. Selamat tinggal Jungkook." Gumam Jimin kemudian membuang patung kayu yang sebelumnya menggantung dilehernya.

 _Baguslah. Inilah yang harusnya kau lakukan._ Pikir Wonshik senang.

"Baiklah, Jeon Wonshik. Aku masih memiliki rencana." Pernyataan yang diutarakan Jimin seketika membuat baik Wonshik maupun Taehyung tersentak.

"Kalian sudah kalah. Jika kau menggunakan jimat itu untuk melepaskan segel pohon exodus, tidak ada satupun yang bisa menghentikannya. Dunia akan segera berakhir." Ucap Wonshik tegas.

"Memang sejak kapan aku peduli pada dunia ini? Jika terjadi sesuatu pada dunia ini kaulah yang akan menyesalinya." Wonshik menggeram marah dengan apa yang diucapkan Jimin.

"Ayo kita buat perjanjian Jeon Wonshik. Jika Jungkook tidak bisa mengabulkan keinginanku, aku ingin kau yang melakukannya. Dan jika kau juga tidak bisa, aku tidak tau lagi apa yang akan terjadi pada dunia ini." Lanjut Jimin.

 _Tentu saja. Sejak awal Jimin pasti sudah memperkirakan ini. Apa yang akan dia lakukan jika dia sudah tidak bisa bergantung pada Jungkook. Tapi Jimin, apa kau benar-benar tidak apa meninggalkan Jungkook seperti itu?_ Pikir Taehyung.

"Karena aku yang membawa jimat kesini, akulah yang membuat perjanjian ini entah itu dengan Jungkook atau denganmu. Jika Jungkook gagal, aku tidak akan ragu untuk berganti pihak." Ucap Jimin.

 _Apa-apaan bocah ini. Dia meninggalkan pangeran tanpa keraguan seedikitpun. Dia bersedia mengorbankan dunia ini demi kepentingan pribadinya? Dia tidak menggertak. Jika aku mencoba mengambil jimat itu, dia pasti akan menekan pelatuknya. Kalau begini, dia akan melakukannya tanpa pikir panjang. Apa pohon genesis juga terlibat? Tidak, bocah itu sudah membuang pangeran. Tidak mungkin pangeran bisa menang. Aku harus tenang dan mencegah hal buruk terjadi._ Pikir Wonshik.

"Apa keinginanmu? Aku harus tau sebelum memutuskannya." Tanya Wonshik akhirnya.

"Satu tahun yang lalu seseorang telah membunuh adikku. Aku sedang mencari orang yang melakukannya, agar aku bisa membunuhnya. Tidak perlu repot-repot ketempat kejadian karena menurut Jungkook, pembunuhnya adalah orang yang berasal dari klan Jeon. Kau seharusnya bisa menemukannya dengan cepat."

Wonshik terdiam sebentar sebelum membalas ucapan Jimin.

"Apa kau yakin orang itu dari klan kami?"

"Itulah yang dikatakan Jungkook. Untuk apa Jungkook berbohong?" jawab Jimin.

"Baiklah. Memang tidak ada gunanya dia berbohong padamu."

"Kalau begitu cepat dan temukan pembubuh adikku, Yoongi. Dan bawa dia padaku hidup-hidup. Itulah keinginanku." Ucap Jimin lantang.

 _Jika seseorang menggunakan sihir untuk melakukan pembunuhan itu, maka dia tidak bisa diampuni. Meski pelakunya berasal dari klan, menyerahkan pembunuh itu padanya sebagai alat tukar jimat itu adalah harga yang pantas._ Pikir Wonshik.

"Aku akan mengabulkan keinginanmu." Mendengar ucapan Wonshik membuat Jimin menyeringai.

"Kapan adikmu terbunuh?" Wonshik bertanya sambil mengeluarkan sepotong kayu dari sakunya.

"Tahun lalu, 23 november."

"Jaehwan, maaf jika mengganggu pekerjaanmu. Aku ingin kau menemukan sesuatu segera. Ini adalah prioritas utama kita." Ucap Wonshik pada sepotong kayu ditangannya.

 _Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi dan dunia ini akan menjadi masuk akal lagi bagiku._ Pikir Jimin.

 _Ya, kau memang luar biasa Jimin. Benar-benar luar biasa. Banyak orang yang sudah mati, dunia sudah kaacau karena pohon dan sihir, bahkan waktu juga mengalami kekacauan. Tapi kau tetap tidak peduli hal itu, demi keinginanmu sendiri. Tapi, Jimin, ini adalah sebuah tragedi. Aku memang tidak punya kekuatan atau hak untuk menghentikannya, tapi..._

Sambil berpikir, Taehyung berjalan kearah patung kayu yang menjadi alat komunikasi antara mereka dan Jungkook yang tadi dibuang Jimin.

"Jungkook, ini Taehyung." Ucap Taehyung begitu patung kayu telah berada dalam genggamannya. "Perjanjian antara Jimin dan Wonshik sudah terjadi." Lapor Taehyung.

"Begitu ya. Itu artinya akulah yang sudah tidak memiliki harapan apapun." Respon Jungkook tanpa semangat.

"Apa kau ingin menyerah semudah ini? Jika kau benar, pohon exodus adalah yang akan menghancurkan dunia kan?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengatasinya lagi. Dimasamu aku sudah mati. Meski aku bisa menghentikannya untuk sementara, tapi tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan Wonshik. Sudah jelas jika aku memang tidak bisa kembali, semua kemungkinannya sudah sirna. Aku tidak bisa menghalangi Jimin untuk tidak meninggalkanku." Jelas sekali keputusasaan dalam ucapan Jungkook, dan Taehyung sangat menyadari itu.

"Jika boleh mengutip kata-kata dari Hamlet, cara menghadapi Jimin sekarang ini, aku harus menjadi dingin. Sayangnya aku tidak bisa." Taehyung tersenyum tipis mendengarkan Jungkook.

"Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengutip kata-kata orang lain. Yoongi juga selalu..." Teringat akan sesuatu, Taehyung tidak melanjutkan ucapannya.

-Flashback-

Langit biru yang cerah. Semilir angin yang lembut. Suara ombak yang menyapu karang, begitu nyaman untuk dinikmati dari atas tebing beralaskan bermadani hijau alami, dan Yoongi menikmati itu semua bersama Taehyung dibelakangnya.

"Ada banyak sekali hal yang ada di surga dan dunia yang tidak bisa kita bayangkan." Ucap Yoongi sambil berbalik menatap si surai coklat yang menatapnya.

"Kata-kata Hamlet lagi ya?" ucap Taehyung.

"Benar."

"Sudah hentikan."

"Kenapa? Ini kan kisah klasik."

"Kisah itu menceritakan tragedi yang melibatkan ibu Hamlet juga kekasihnya dan kekasihnya juga dicintai oleh kakak laki-lakinya yang mati karena terobsesi untuk balas dendam. Dan Hamlet sendiri mati dalam pertarungan itu. Sangat tidak beruntung." Yoongi diam mendengarkan apa yang diceritakan Taehyung.

"Kalau begitu jika kita menghubungkannya dengan kehidupan kita, ini akan jadi pertarungan antara kau dan Jimin untuk memperebutkanku." Ucap Yoongi sambil berjalan kearah Taehyung.

Taehyung menunduk sebelum membalas ucapan Yoongi dengan enggan. "Dan menurutku hal itu bisa saja terjadi."

"Jika kau tidak suka kata-kata Hamlet, bagaimana kalau mengutip dari yang lain, cerita tentang pembalasan dendam tapi berakhir dengan bahagia?" setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya dan melihat Taehyung yang menatapnya bertanya, Yoongi membalik tubuhnya berjalan menuju pinggir tebing dan menatap birunya lautan yang membentang dihadapannya.

"Ini adalah salah satu kisah dari Shakespeare, dan ini bercerita tentang penyihir disebuah pulau."

"Penyihir di sebuah pulau?" ulang Taehyung. "Cerita tentang pembalasan dendam tetapi berakhir bahagia? Apa nama cerita itu?" lanjutnya sambil menatap Yoongi.

"Nama ceritanya adalah... Tempest."

-Flashback End-

 _Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku baru ingat sekarang? Balas dendam, pulau, penyihir, apa ini semua kebetulan?_

 _Mungkin saja Yoongi ingin agar kisah ini tidak berakhir tragis? Apa ini alasanku ada disini? Adakah jalan untukku agar bisa menyelamatkan Jungkook dari pulau itu?_ Pikir Taehyung.

 _Aku akan mencobanya Yoongi. Aku tidak tau apakah kisah yang kau ceritakan itu bercerita tentang hantu atau monster, tapi ini adalah peran yang harus aku ambil._

Sambil menggenggam erat patung kayu ditangannya dan mengalungkannya di lehernya sendiri, Taehyung bertekad dalam hatinya.

Taehyung mengambil beberapa langkah mendekati Jimin. Menyadari pergerakan disampingnya, Jimin memalingkan wajahnya yang semula menatap Wonshik ganti menatap Taehyung.

Taehyung bergumam sambil menutup matanya dengan tangan kanannya- "Maaf Jimin." Dan melempar _flashbang_ ditangan kirinya.

Terkejut dengan cahaya yang tiba-tiba memenuhi pandangannya, refleks Jimin menutup kedua matanya erat.

Melihat Jimin yang lengah, dengan cepat Taehyung berlari kearah Jimin dan menyerangnya. Sayangnya pukulan yang dilayangkan Taehyung berhasil dihentikan Jimin dengan perisai yang masih sempat ia buat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jimin bertanya penuh penekanan. Marah dan tidak mengerti dengan tindakan temannya itu.

"Aku ingin meminjam jimat itu sebentar." Jawab Taehyung kemudian mundur dan melempar satu lagi _flashbang_ kearah Jimin.

Dengan menggunakan sihir, Taehyung berpindah kebelakang Jimin. Memanfaatkan Jimin yang lengah. Menyadari Taehyung dibelakangnya, Jimin dengan cepat menghindar sebelum pukulan Taehyung berhasil mengenainya. Jimin menyeringai setelah membuat jarak yang cukup aman baginya dari Taehyung.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan benda-benda itu?" Jimin bertanya sambil menatap remeh Taehyung.

"Apakah kau percaya jika aku mengatakan mendapatkannya karena memesan lewat telpon?" Taehyung balik bertanya sebelum kembali menyerang Jimin.

Wonshik yang sedari tadi mengamati Taehyung dan Jimin, tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Berusaha mencari kesempatan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Pohon diantara pohon, pohon besar diantara pohon besar, dengarkan kata-kataku dan kabulkanlah keinginanku." Sarung pedang menghilang, digantikan dengan terlihatnya pedang tajam yang selalu dibawa Wonshik.

 _Aku tidak akan membiarkan ini semakin tidak jelas._ Pikir Wonshik kemudian melesat menuju Taehyung, menyerangnya.

Dengan cepat Taehyung membuat perisai melindungi tubuhnya dari tajamnya pedang Wonshik. Serangan berikutnya Wonshik persiapkan, belum sempat ia menerjang Taehyung, dirinya sudah lebih dulu diterjang Jimin. Membuat Wonshik menjauh dari Taehyung.

"Berani-beraninya kau menyerang Taehyung." Marah Jimin.

"Jangan bodoh. Jika dia berhasil mencuri jimat itu, itu tidak akan baik." Wonshik balas menjawab dengan marah.

"Diam. Jangan ikut campur."

Saat sibuk berdebat, sebuah _flashbang_ mendarat diantara kaki Jimin dan Wonshik. Terkejut dengan cahaya tiba-tiba itu, Jimin dan Wonshik refleks mundur, saling menjaga jarak.

Taehyung sendiri sebagai tersangka pelempar _flashbang_ memanfaatkan situasi dan berpindah ketempat Wonshik sebelumnya berada, berdiri disamping tong berisi kerangka tubuh Jungkook.

Melihat itu Wonshik menggeram kesal.

 _Bisa-bisanya aku terlibat dalam pertengkaran anak-anak kecil ini._

.

.

.

Sambil berlari menghindari peluru yang mengincarnya, Namjoon sesekali mendarat diatas tank. Berusaha melenyapkan kendaraan berat tersebut.

"Sekarang 20."

Belum sempat melenyapkan tank yang dipijaknya, Namjoon harus dikejutkan dengan seseorang yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya dengan tombak. Beruntung, Namjoon masih sempat melindungi dirinya dan mengambil langkah mundur. Membiarkan topi yang menutupi surai blondenya terlempar, Namjoon memfokuskan pandangannya pada orang yang menyerangnya tadi.

"Seperti dugaanku jika dua perisai sihir saling berhadapan, setidaknya aku masih bisa menghadapimu." Ucap orang itu yang kini menggantikan Namjoon berpijak diatas tank.

"Siapa kau?" geram Namjoon.

"Nama keluarga Kim. Nama depan Seokjin. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Jin. 28 tahun dan pengangguran." Sambil menatap Namjoon dari atas tank, Jin tersenyum. "Aku datang memberikan sambutan."

.

.

.

"Kenapa kita kemari? Alasan kenapa kita harus datang adalah untuk nyawa seorang pemuda yang mengalami tragedi. Tapi apa boleh kita juga meninggalkan pemuda lainnya yang berada diposisi yang sama? Apa kau benar-benar ingin membiarkannya mati? Demi balas dendammu, apa kau benar ingin itu terjadi? Ditempat dimana buah itu muncul, kau menyelamatkan seorang pria yang sebenarnya tidak perlu kau selamatkan. Bukankah itu karena kau tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja?" Tanya Taehyung sambil menatap Jimin serius.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan. Jungkook di pulau itu adalah Jungkook dimasa lalu. Jungkook yang sekrang adalah tulang-tulang disampingmu. Apapun yang kita lakukan, dia sudah mati. Tapi alasanku masih tetap sama, yaitu menemukan pembunuh itu." Jawab Jimin.

Dengan patung kayu yang berada dileher Taehyung, Jungkook dapat mendengar semua yang dibicarakan Taehyung dan Jimin, meski dirinya tidak merespon apapun. Merasa tidak ada yang perlu ia katakan, putus asa karena tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Kalau begitu, jika ada jalan untuk balas dendam dan menyelamatkan Jungkook, maukah kau kembali berpihak pada Jungkook?" bukan hanya Jimin, Wonshik pun yang ikut mendengarkan terkejut dengan pertanyaan Taehyung.

"Tidak mungkin kita bisa menyelamatkan orang yang sudah menjadi tulang belulang. Meski dengan sihir kita tidka bisa membangkitkan orang yang sudah mati."ucap Jimin, kesal dengan hal bodoh yang Taehyung katakan.

"Aku tau." Gumam Taehyung. "Orang yang mati tidak akan hidup kembali. Yoongi juga tidak akan hidup kembali. Tapi aku sudah siap untuk membuktikan jika ada jalan untuk mendapatkan Jungkook kembali, dari dimensinya dua tahun yang lalu."

Pernyataan Taehyung kembali memberi kejutan bagi Jimin dan Wonshik.

"Meski itu benar dan aku bisa menemukan pembunuh Yoongi, kenapa aku harus kembali berpihak pada Jungkook? Apapun caranya tidak ada untungnya untukku." Diam-diam Wonshik tersenyum, lega Jimin tidak akan berpihak pada Jungkook lagi.

"Tapi ada satu hal, jika kau mau kembali, aku akan memberitaukan padamu identitas kekasih Yoongi." Sekali lagi pernyataan yang mengejutkan dari Taehyung.

Jimin terdiam dengan apa yang didengarnya kali ini. Dengan kepala yang tertunduk dan tangannya yang sedikit bergetar memegang senjata (jimat spesial yang disebut Jungkook) Jimin menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak membuat ini menjadi runyam."

"Untuk apa melakukan itu." Taehyung berujar yakin.

"Apa kau benar-benar tau siapa orangnya?" Jimin kembali menggumamkan pertanyaan.

 _Ya. Karena orangnya adalah aku._ Jawab Taehyung dalam hatinya.

"Ya, aku tau." Adalah jawaban yang Jimin dengar.

"Tapi Jimin, jika kau tidak mau, aku tidak akan memberitaukanmu siapa orangnya. Kau tidak akan pernah mengetahuinya selamanya." Jimin terlihat memikirkan apa yang Taehyung katakan.

 _Tunggu, siapa yng peduli soal itu? Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Ini tidak mungkin._ Pikir Wonshik, cukup panik dengan apa yang akan dipilih Jimin.

"Aku tidak akan setuju semudah itu. Tidak mungkin bisa membangkitkan kembali Jungkook dari tulang-tulang itu." Ucap Jimin masih ragu dengan Taehyung.

"Aku akan membuktikan padamu jika itu mungkin. Jika aku berhasil, maukah kau kembali kepihak Jungkook?"

"Dan jika aku mau, kau akan memberitauku kekasih Yoongi kan?"

"Jika kita berhasil, aku akan memberitaumu." Janji Taehyung.

Jimin menatap lekat netra Taehyung, mencari keraguan akan apa yang diucapkan pemuda berambut cokelat itu. Setelah mengamati beberapa saat Jimin tersenyum remeh.

"Baiklah. Buatlah yang tidak mungkin menjadi mungkin." Ucap Jimin.

"Oi apa yang kalian lakukan? Apa yang kau katakana?" Wonshik bertanya panik.

"Menurutmu Jungkook sudah mati kan? Kenapa kau panik?" Wonshik tertegun dengan pertanyaan Jimin padanya. "Kau butuh waktu untuk mencari pembunuh Yoongi kan? Ini kesempatan yang bagus." Lanjut Jimin.

Wonshik menghela nafas sebelum menancapkan pedangnya ketanah.

"Baiklah aku setuju." Jimin tersenyum senang dengan respon Wonshik.

"Taehyung, aku akan mendengarmu. Tetapi..." Jimin menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sebuah pohon sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Hanya sampai pembunuh Yoongi ditemukan. Jika sebelum itu kau tidak berhasil, perjanjian kita batal." Lanjutnya sambil mengarahkan pistol ditangannya pada Taehyung.

"Baiklah." Taehyung menyanggupi.

Hujan yang sebelumnya begitu semangat membasahinya, kini tersisa rintikan dengan intensitas yang semakin berkurang sebelum akhirnya benar-benar berhenti. Langit cerah perlahan menggantikan awan mendung yang menyelimuti langit.

 _Aku tidak percaya ini, situasinya berbalik secara drastis hanya karena kekasih. Apa yang terjadi dengan dunia ini? Semua kejadian didunia ini, semua makhluk hidup, laut, langit, awan, angin, dan matahari...Semuanya sekarang pergantung pada seseorang...Seseorang bernama Yoongi._ Pikir Jungkook tidak percaya.

"Baiklah. Ini adalah teoriku." Ucap Taehyung.

-NEXT?-


End file.
